Final Fantasy X: Absolution
by And The Adversary Succeeds
Summary: In a world ruled by sin, nine shall break the veil. Ancient mysteries will be revealed and the foundations of their lives will quake. Should they succeed then light may once more penetrate the pall cast upon their world one thousand years ago. Their stories start here. !Original Content Warning!
1. 0: Past Has Not Passed

_I would like to note a source: _Dario8676 _on Youtube, his _Let's Play Final Fantasy X _series of walkthrough-episodes are an invaluable source for me while writing this. This story marks the first part of the _Iconoclast Cycle_._

Prologue: Past Has Not Passed

Blood painted the face of the cliff far below, washing up onto the stone with every surge of the tide. It trickled down from craggy rocks, running in rivulets to be subsumed. Above, pyreflies circled like carrion birds, their striking luminescence hardly comforting. They were symbols of life and death, rising from the slain as they began their cycle of pain again. Here more than ever they carried the weight of the end. The music of life sounded so powerfully muted now. Beyond the promontory lay the holy rotting carcass of the great machina city itself. Wondrous ruined Zanarkand in all its crumbling splendor, a thousand years dashed and dead as the body smashed and emptying down below. A shadow, a scar, and a memory. It remained, though aberrant and forsaken.

They sat, nine in all, 'round a crackling fire. Its heat did little to abate the chill in their hearts, and for some it served as little more than an anchor. A warm, comforting glow to focus on. Better than the alternative. The northern winds blew past, carrying hints of frost on their indiscernible wings, but the flames resisted defiantly, determined not to leave until their meal was done. Its obstinacy went unnoticed.

Wardani sat with his back against the rock, head tipped precariously rearward as he absently watched the flight of the pyreflies. The last of his tobacco burned steadily away in his pipe. After conserving and rationing for weeks on end, this felt like the perfect time to put his store to rest. The odd thought occurred to him that he had never been entirely without any. The question of how he might cope was far from the forefront of his thoughts, however. They flitted about without focus or purpose, shifting at whims both random and unseen. He had no care to really think, and let them flow as they may.

Movement caught his attention. Across the fire his cousin sat, brow forward and mien taught. She drew her leg up, and draped her arm over her knee. Her other hand scribbled inattentively in the dirt. Her usual forthrightness had given way to resolute stoicism. In these circumstances they had both been felled; powerless and without direction. An unwelcome and decidedly distressing sensation that permeated across the camp like a heavy fog.

So very long ago, Wardani had stood waiting outside the temple of Besaid. There he anticipated in equal impotence to the edge of madness and despair. A grey fog had clouded the world and his mind, concealing what the future would come a-carrying. Here he was, faced with so similar a predicament at the end of the road just as at the beginning. He had wanted to scream then, but now he felt an odd resignation. Gone was the wretched drive to fight an enemy he could not harm. Futility was just that. Here it was something.. different. He was certainly at a loss, yet he did not feel so defeated. _These woods are thick indeed_, he pondered glumly.

His free hand wandered without heed, tracing the scar that crossed his chalky white left eye.

Tidus rose from his seat, and the battlemage turned his attention to the teen. He wondered what the boy was feeling. To see the city he unflinchingly called home – the place he claimed to see destroyed – at last, finally witnessing Sin's work ravaged by the flow of time. Only he kept his eye on the boy, who moved 'round the party and paused behind Yuna. Tidus rested a hand on the summoner's shoulder, and she leaned gratefully into his consoling touch. Lingering for a scant few seconds, the boy carried on for the edge of their camp, climbing up for a better vantage to see out over the relic.

Bored with the sentimentality, Wardani looked away only to latch onto something else. Rod, sword, blitzball, and spear together against the frame of a burning orange sky. A shadow passed over his face, and he averted his eye. He fleetingly pondered the gesture's hidden nature – if it was defiant, or fatalistic. He was not yet dead, therefore it had to have been far from surrender.

A disgruntled growl clawed its way up his throat, and he rocked forward. Pipe plucked from between his teeth, he stared hard at the fire, his mouth settled firmly in a frown. "All this solemn silence," he shrugged away the tyranny of taciturnity, knocking the spent remains from his pipe, "Is getting a mite wearisome." His eyes swept studiously over his companions, regarding each with a moment's passing glance. A dark fire smoldered in the deeps of his eyes, like embers building higher into a roaring blaze. Drawing to a halt on his charge, the four colors of their eyes met. They saw fear, hope, consolation, and disquiet. His gaze tore away without ceremony, descending as he tucked his pipe safely back into its pouch.

Then, nodding as if to some unheard call from afar, he raised his head and rumbled, "It's time to get some real work done."

XXX

_ The destiny of man will rise like a morning star! Over all horizons this sun will shine, the light breaking forth through veil of night and penetrate- the glare so bright- the ever growing Unholy blight. The Armor that reigned for so many generations now will fail, the plates give way so the sword may prevail. And when its cursed song is sung no more, then let the world rejoice: there is still change yet to come!_

We have dreamt in unending sleep for one thousand years. Our bodies taken freely so that our souls might shield those worthy to end the world's suffering. The irony is frightening, that we- whom they call to relieve their plight- are tied, like all others, to the one who forged the Unholy Armor. We come from lands and peoples now bound to chains, forced to watch them cower in fear for their lives. All so that this city of dreams can exist in its opulent falsity. Forced to remake those who long since lived, again and again in different forms. We grow tired of our sleep.

"_The destiny of man will rise like a morning star!_"

Oh, how it rings in the Farplane! The words have been known to us ever since we joined the dream. When we raised ourselves up in forms grown from our minds. Things that have been long forgotten- secrets concealed in blood and wrapped in skin, barred by bone. Even we do not know its meaning, but there is hope somewhere in the song of our conjoined slumber. It refreshes us, keeps us patient; though the dead have all the time in the world. We watch, and we wait. Ten years ago our virtue was repaid. One man left our city unseen: sailed away to parts unknown, and when he touched Sin... He became real. He entered the world of Spira, and set into motion events that could not be halted.

Our joy was short lived. Amidst the depths a wretched and ineffable force began to move. A suffocating hate permeated, crawling across the vastness of the land of the dead. It moved deeper down, into the farthest reaches of the farthest plane. Where edifices of metal and mortal make still stood, their origins unknown to even us. Where the well of ancient power rests, radiating outward; ever outward. And quietly, without alerting the living above, it went to work.

Like a fire's embers softly catching tender, so did we.


	2. 1: No One Can Hear You Scream

1: No One Can Hear You Scream

He felt like he had to run.

The morning had come with fog. The village was drowned in it; a deep, dark, wet, steely silver nothingness. As people began to stir, it started to look like something from a nightmare. Dark shapes moving slowly through the thick haze as the villagers attempted to go about their morning routines. The fog hung like the despairing anxiety they were beginning to feel for their summoner. They prayed she would do well. They prayed she would make it through the initiating trial and bring them their long awaited sojourn from the bleakness of destruction. It all made him just a little bit sick to his stomach.

His teeth gritted together, biting down a little more on his pipe's bit. There wasn't a lot he spent money on for personal use, but during a trip to Luca a few years back he'd come across a fine quality tobacco pipe and decided to indulge. Three years later and he still carried it everywhere with him, wrapped up in a leather pouch beside a stash of tobacco for whenever he felt like relieving some stress.

It really did help with the nausea, and he could feel himself loosening up with every breath. He set the pipe end between his teeth and closed his eyes. Steams of smoke leaked now and again from his lips and nostrils, coalescing into a cloud of smoke not dissimilar to the fog. Hard to know if it was the flavor, the act or the tobacco itself that calmed him down, though. He stood on the steps of the village's temple, where he could overlook all the goings on therein. Usually. At the moment, it was hard to see much of anything, really. People coming to pray would ignore him. They mostly just ducked their heads, or averted their gaze. Some went out of their way to go up the other side of the stairs, not wanting to be anywhere near him. He wasn't insulted.

He was amused.

This was the fourth time he'd had to tear himself away from the antechamber below ground. He'd been uneasy for days, now, even since her time had begun drawing near. It had seemed for a while like an event an eternity away, only to have it appear right in front of your face and rock you to your core. He took the stem from his mouth, breathing in a mouthful of damp morning air. The fingers of his left hand drummed against his side rhythmically, and his eyes strained to watch the village below, keen for possible threats. It was how he'd been raised. He was restless by nature, and yearned for something to happen. The suspense, to say the least, was killing him.

A shape moved towards the temple through the fog, easily discernible for one reason: the towering quiff of hair spearing towards the sky. _Ridiculous_, he thought, even after all those years. Flaming red hair, blue headband, the odd yellow chaps over blue pants, right arm covered in armor and topped with an upright pauldron, a split vest article over his chest, and sandals. Or, "Island hick," as he would call it. With a mournful roll of his eyes, he brought the bit back into his mouth and breathed deep.

"Hey," the red haired man greeted, stepping up beside him and folding his arms over his chest. "Something don't feel right, ya?" He looked sidelong at the other man, having to raise his eyes a little to do so. "Bad storm last night," he recounted, "Think it coulda be a sign?" He waited, and when there was no reply he nudged the other man, "Hey, Wardani? You hearin' me, brudda?"

The man, Wardani, sighed, expelling a cloud of sweet-smelling smoke. "Yeah, Wakka. I heard you," he grumbled. He did not like dealing with the blitzer on an _average_ day. At the present time he wanted _nothing_ to do with him. He just wanted to get lost in his own thoughts and drown in them until this whole thing was over. He had a sinking feeling that that would be a while.

"Well? Whaddaya think, ya?" Wakka asked persistently.

Wardani shook his head, "I think it's a sign the rainy season's drawing to an end."

Wakka frowned, "I just hope Yuna's gonna be okay."

"We all do," Wardani muttered. Wakka was twenty-four, Wardani was twenty-five, and because of Wardani's height he definitely seemed the older. The long, wavy mop of dark brown hair tucked behind his ears and hanging down almost to his shoulders didn't help the impression, either. His eyes, peering into the fog, were an odd mix. He had complete heterochromia, his right eye was an untainted, striking silver and his left eye a deep, rich amber.

"This is gettin to me, ya?" Wakka chuckled nervously, shuffling his feet. He gestured out to the fog with an arm, "You can almost feel it in your bones. I hope it clears up soon, too, ya? We got practice today."

Wardani let himself smile softly, "Practice for what? You think you can actually win this year, Wakka?" He tilted his head and looked at the blitzer.

"I'm not gonna get my hopes up, ya? Not sayin I wouldn't mind it, though. Would be a nice way to hang up my career, ya?" He gave a little laugh. He was just trying to take his mind off of Yuna. The whole island was. It was a common motif on Spira, Wardani had noticed years ago. People would busy themselves and falsify their feelings in order to not be scared or depressed. They would start believing it, too. There was a part of him that hated those masks. But, it helped people cope, and if they chose the bliss of ignorance, then that was their prerogative. Of course, sometimes people had little say in the matter.

"Yeah, don't get your hopes up," Wardani clapped him on the shoulder and turned to go into the temple, dumping what was left of the tobacco out onto the stone floor. He paused outside the door to slip the pipe back into its pouch before entering the "hallowed" place. His feet were bare, and he padded silently across the cold floor to the stairs, ascending swiftly to the top. The priest guarding the door looked at him crossly, obviously annoyed at his comings and goings. But, Wardani _was_ a guardian. That actually made it worse, though. The priest stepped aside, begrudgingly, and Wardani entered the Cloister of Trials.

The first time they had come through here Wardani hadn't paid a moment's attention. His silence had been broken by the occasional snide remark or sarcastic jab here and there. Business as usual, in other words. When he'd decided to leave the first time the Trials had reset themselves, working off some ancient charms or nameless machina buried deep within the building's foundations. He'd gotten pissed, and was forced to work his way through the puzzles in order to leave. He'd gone through similar situations two more times already, and had memorized the relatively short series of obstacles perfectly.

Having only left close to thirty minutes prior the Trials were still solved, and all he had to do was walk through to the platform that lowered him into the antechamber. The two guardians present paid little attention to his arrival. Kimahri, the blue Ronso, waited by the stairs leading up to the Chamber of the Fayth. His head did not even so much as twitch. The other, a human female, Lulu, merely cast an irritated eye his way. Wardani's reply was to smirk and wave obnoxiously. The irritable black mage scoffed and turned away, not in the mood to deal with his antics. And so, virtually unnoticed by the only other people in the room, Wardani sat down on the floor and kept his mouth shut.

This could not end well.

Underneath his shirt – an off-white, baggy, v-necked thing – was a makeshift body belt, formed out of a tough sash. As time wore on he fished out a knife that had been sheathed within, and he began to examine the blade thoroughly. The handle was made from bone, and curved gently into a tapered point, whereas the blade was a simple, straight piece of steel ending with a sharp tip. A classic knife blade. He never used it as a weapon, only as a tool. It had not been made to stab or slash at flesh, and it would probably snap very easily if thrust into a target like a dagger or a knife made to be used as a weapon.

It was all so maddening. Time crawled by with a sluggishness he had never thought possible. His eyes constantly jumped to the door at the top of the steps, praying silently that it would open, she would come out and it would be over. Of course, in truth, it would only have _begun_. But at least she would be in their care, again. When she was outside she had Kimahri, Lulu, Wakka and Wardani to look after her. If any of the latter three could not be near, Kimahri would be. He was the most watchful, and the most powerful, of her guardians. But in _there_, in the damned Chamber of the _Fayth_, they were powerless to protect her. She was at the mercy of faceless beings, long since dead, of unknown power.

His patience was chipped away at by anxiety. Restlessness settled in after hours of silent waiting. Even when Wardani had begun to pace, knife in hand, he noticed Lulu giving him a rather odd look. He was so distracted that he hardly noticed it was a form of approval: he may have been agitated, but at least he was not talking. Although, neither of them thought that _that_ would last for long.

Wakka brought down food and drink for them, eventually. Wardani drank some water, but did not touch the food. He had no stomach for it, he hadn't for some time. He figured it was because of Yuna's current state. He figured he'd have to eat soon, though. The thought of her scolding him for starving himself passed through his mind and made him chuckle. Wakka remained for a short time, and then left, returning to blitzball practice and whatever else he had to do in the village. It had been silent upon his arrival, and nothing had changed with his departure. Save for the sound of crackling flames, there was nothing; only emptiness.

His restlessness turned into agitation. He started working out. At first he just warmed up, preparing his body slowly and methodically before beginning his own brutal form of exercise. He'd developed most of it himself, but at its core it had all come from other disciplines and methods; other schools of training. As time passed he'd had to augment it to fit his personal needs and obsessive-compulsive desires for physical and martial perfection. He began with just his body, no tools. The more he limbered up, the faster and harsher his routines became. He blocked out everything around him, focusing solely on his own body; his own movements. All he could hear was the rushing of his arms and legs through the air, his heavy breathing as he struck at invisible targets and the pounding pulse in his ears.

After a certain point he unsheathed a short sword hanging from his belt; pulling it from its sheath and positioning it just right in his hand in a single move. The added implement caused an abrupt change in the "beat" of his movement. His attention turned to control of the weapon, and the absolute utilization of every attack, defense and otherwise that one was capable of when wielding this particular instrument. The core had gone from his own center to the weapon that chopped, hammered and even parried with every twist and turn he could muster up.

He lost track of time during this haze. He had no idea how long he'd been at it, and only stopped once he eventually lost interest in it entirely. He was panting a little, but not gasping for air. The workout had been short and even weak by his own personal standards. His heart hadn't really been into it. It hadn't ever since Yuna had gone into the Chamber of the Fayth. Even in the days leading up to it, it had felt like he was being drained of all his energy and worth; of everything that gave him reason to go on and do as he'd always done. He was empty, and he was tired.

Wardani slumped to the floor, back against the wall, and he huffed a sigh, sending strands of hair swinging up into the air only to cascade back to his face. With a grimace he considered cutting it before starting the pilgrimage. That is, if Yuna succeeded in becoming a summoner. A raking voice admonished him swiftly. Of _course_ she would succeed. When the girl put her mind to something, no force in the Farplane or on Spira could stop her from achieving it. It was something he'd always admired about her. It was also a bit of a failing, in some cases, but he was guilty of similar flaws, amongst others. Still, she was strong. She would make it. He knew she would. She _had_ to. He stood up quickly and marched toward the door, his pent up anxiety too much to deal with.

"Where are you going?" Lulu asked, the question carrying an undertone of disdain.

Wardani halted in his tracks and shook his head morosely, "I don't know." He turned around, looking the sorceress up and down analytically. "I honestly have no idea. I just . . I just need to do something. But, I have no idea _what_!" He realized he probably sounded a little bit like a child throwing a tantrum, and that's because in a way he was just having a fit. Better than the alternative, however.

"Would you like me to tell you what you are supposed to do?" Lulu asked, calmly moving from her spot against the wall to the middle of the antechamber. Wardani's eyes narrowed quizzically. He honestly was a little interested, even if he could already guess what she was about to say. "Wait," she said. "We are to _wait_."

"'We are to wait'!" Wardani mimicked. Lulu scowled at him, drawing a soft laugh, "What, you knew it was coming, too."

The mage sighed, shaking her head in disappointment, "Yes, I suppose it was a bit too much to hope you'd grown up a little."

"Hey!" Wardani barked. "Don't rag on me right now, all right? I mean, come on, this is torture!"

"So is what _she_ is enduring at the moment, I'm sure," Lulu countered.

"Don't think I don't know that!" Wardani hissed, his manner almost aggressive. He hated presumptuousness. Not as much as he loathed stupidity, but Lulu wasn't stupid. She wasn't quite overconfident, either, but everyone had their moments. He straightened a little and breathed deeply, pushing hard against the aggravation crawling its way up his throat. He noticed Kimahri was watching them, and couldn't resist asking, "What do you think?" The Ronso turned away in response, probably not really giving a damn at all about the battlemage's current state of being. "Exactly," Wardani muttered, his eyes lowering to Lulu. "I can't just sit here much longer!" He exclaimed, his arms outstretched and his fingers splayed. His eyes were widened with desperation and brimming with confusion. He didn't know what to do, not in _this_ most horrible of situations: the one where he could do absolutely and utterly _nothing_.

Lulu pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut against an onslaught of exasperation. "Very well, then. If it makes you feel any better about it, then I will _ask_ you to take a break. It would do us all a favor." She dropped her hand and opened her eyes, steeling her gaze as she glared hard at the fitful battlemage

"'Us all'?" Wardani snorted, "It's you, Kimahri and me, and I really don't think _he_ gives a damn." Wardani stabbed a finger in the Ronso's direction, but Kimahri's attention remained elsewhere. "I wish _I_ was that patient," he murmured.

"We all do," Lulu sighed. Wardani glared at her as she returned to her spot by the wall. His brain hurling threats and curses, Wardani took the lift back up to the Trials, which had reset. Again. He resisted the temptation to punch a wall, and set about undoing the puzzles. The momentary problems offered him a slight reprieve from his tempestuous state of mind, although he did not quite realize or notice it. And the moment he had cleared the last of them he could feel the storm beginning to rumble again, and a submerged part of him yearned for the distraction of mental stimulation, once again.

The priest guarding the door to the Trials heaved an audible sigh as Wardani exited the twisting corridor for the umpteenth time since Yuna's entering. He thought about giving the man the finger, but decided a scathing glower would do nicely, instead. It had the desired effect, too. He'd been heavily schooled in intimidation in the past by a man who was all three a mentor, a friend, and the closest thing he'd ever had to a father. He used his current appearance to his advantage, letting his hair fall just right about his eyes and face to deepen the cloaking shadows, and he worked his muscles into the perfect position just as he bored his eyes deep into the priest's. The shorter man backpedaled, but caught himself long before he would have fallen from the high perch above the temple floor. Wardani redirected his gaze, smiling softly with satisfaction as he lumbered down the stairs and toward the door.

Most of the fog had lifted this high on the island and this late in the morning. He suspected it would still be lingering somewhere, possibly in some small ravines or passes in the jungle. He felt a groaning yearning at the thought of the dense canopies and shady jungle floor, rife with fiends and lethal wildlife. He now had a notion of something he could do, but first there were other things that needed attending to.

His hut – his home – was closer to the temple than some, but it was not the closest, and it resided on what would be the left half of the village if one were facing the temple head on. It was nestled back near the trees and drowned in shade. Some of the plant life behind it had been cleared away after building his humble abode, and he'd then constructed his place of "business". In Besaid, everyone did their share. If you had no job then you were one of three things: a child too young to work, an elderly individual too infirm to toil any longer, or possibly a member of the island clergy who was allowed to live in rather plushy quarters within the temple.

Back behind his hut he'd erected an overhang of thick, sturdy wood deep within the shade of the towering trees, where it was much cooler during all times of the day. He had hand built it and the forge underneath, which was constructed of thick stone for the most part. A mound of sand sat beside a trough of oil, both used for cooling during various stages of the forging process. He would conjure water over the sand daily, which helped to keep it cooler with the added shade. The anvil and trough had not been of his doing, but had been acquired from a trader who used to make annual visits to the island before being replaced by another, younger man. Wardani did not like him so much, but he dealt with the boy. He had taken up the task of smithing for the village. He primarily made weapons and armor when not working on any special jobs or the like. And those items not sold to the local merchant he sold off to passing traders when they made their way through. The steel and iron he used for forging came from offshore traders, though he knew how to smelt. If ever he wished to embark on a personal endeavor, however, where he worked the entire piece from the ore up, then he would procure the ore itself to melt down and begin.

His short sword (which most closely resembled a long seax), shield and spear had all been forged from scratch. He had a personal style he used when forging steel: he would take several pieces of metal, and after heating he would twist, fold, etcetera, and then cool in the center of the blade, creating a very unique style of edge. He took pride in anything he made, because of all the numerous philosophies he lived by one of the most important was that one should be proud of what they do and never accept anything less than the best of their abilities in the end. Other than smithing, though, Wardani had contributed to making potions of various kinds for traders and the local merchant, and had even, on occasion, supplied elaborate wood carvings for traders to bring back to Luca or Bevelle – as much as he hated the latter, he discriminated not when taking their money.

He had a few pieces cooling in the sand from the night before, and figured he'd ought to at least take them out and finish the jobs before passing them on to the merchant. Because of the encroaching possibility of pilgrimage, Wardani had looked over the eligible younger villagers for someone to take over the forge while he was away, and possibly for much longer, given that only once had any guardians returned from a pilgrimage with a summoner. Though he was not the most trusted man in the community, blacksmithing was both an important and lucrative trade. It had not been difficult to find parents willing to let him teach their children the art. As unorthodox as it seemed to most villagers, Wardani had selected a young girl for the task and began training her immediately. She had been rather excited about the prospect of learning the skill, and took to it very quickly.

She was waiting for him when he arrived, to his pleasant surprise, and was looking over one of the ready blades. She lifted her head as he approached, and asked, "How is she doing?"

"Good, I hope," Wardani answered truthfully. He'd treated her like an adult ever since taking her under his wing and had no intentions of babying the girl, now.

"Must be hard," she said, setting to work on sharpening the blade, "Not being able to protect her." He detected no antagonism in her voice, she was simply speaking her mind. Most of the village thought Wardani to be a bit of a nut, if not an outright heretic and a menace, but none could ever find any real reason to justify expelling him from their midst, and whenever someone would begin getting just a little too vocal about him was when Yuna herself would usually interject and rectify the situation. They listened to her. They respected her. And they could never, ever best her.

"Yeah," he admitted, following closely behind as he started the process of finishing another blade, "It really is."

"But she'll do it, won't she?" She asked, looking up and over at him with widened eyes. She wanted hope, just like everyone else. She wanted the solace that someone would come along, at long last, who could remedy the cloud hanging over their heads; someone who would dissolve the monster cracking down on their skulls and breathing hot just at their throats. "She'll become summoner, right? And she'll bring the Calm?"

Wardani blinked, sucking in a breath instinctively as he struggled with what to say. This wasn't some adult acting immature who he could snap and wear away at. This wasn't a pitiful creature hiding behind their pillars that Wardani sometimes so desperately wanted to crack and pound to dust. This was a child growing up in a harsh reality that maybe, just maybe, wasn't ready for their innocence to be destroyed. He nodded, and even smiled, "'Course she'll do it," he assured her with a steadfast confidence. "If she doesn't.. well.. I'll probably burst into butterflies and be scattered to the wind, 'cause Yuna not doin sumthin' she sets out to do is just plain ridiculous." He nodded firmly, and she smiled thankfully.

XXX

"Kayla's gonna fit right in when I'm gone, trust me," Wardani grumbled. The girl manning the shop eyed him warily, taking her eyes momentarily off of the wares laid out before her. The battlemage cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I suppose she could, but..." She shook her head, "She _is_ just a girl, Wardani!" She said his name awkwardly, as many villagers would. Kayla had, at first, but had progressed beyond it the more he had worked with her.

Wardani's eyes narrowed, and a cold spark of irritation ignited in his belly. He picked up one of the swords and gave it a twirl, causing the shop manager to flinch. "See this?" He asked. He flipped the sword over and traced a finger up the intricate patterns in the middle of the blade. She nodded, and so did Wardani, "Kayla made it. Every bit of it, without instruction _or_ guidance. I said I'd teach her, and I _did_, didn't I?" The manager's expression fell a little, and Wardani shook his head. Setting the blade down with the rest, he said, "They're all fine weapons. If you want proof from someone you trust, then ask Luzzu or one of the other soldier boys to try 'em out, aye?"

She averted her eyes for a moment and then nodded solemnly, "I apologize. Here," she handed him a few pieces of gil as payment, "Tell Kayla I'll be more than happy to continue doing business with her in your absence." She faced him again, face taught in a neutral uneasiness. The battlemage sighed and took his leave, deciding he wouldn't bother her any longer. Sometimes people just pissed him off.

Actually, no. That wasn't right. _Most_ of the time people pissed him off.

He gave Kayla her share of pay before entering the solitude of his hut, veritably shutting himself off from the rest of the world. After taking a long draught from an earthenware jug of water atop the table dominating the center of the circular room, Wardani set about gearing up for a trek into the jungle for some much needed relaxation – or as much as his current state would ultimately allow. He didn't change out of his clothes, but instead slipped his old armor on over. Cuirass, gauntlets and boots, all steel and worn from time and use. He'd made an entirely new set of armor for the pilgrimage, and his eyes passed over the chest he'd stored it all in. He pulled his hair back, and tied a bandana over his head to hold it.

The last bit, which wouldn't be replaced once they set out on their journey, was his baldric, which he had also made. The personal proportionment was only part of the design. There was a series of catches along the back, into some of which went his spear. It was taller than he was, and made entirely of extremely high tensile steel. The shaft was bound with tough leather, and his signature pattern ran up the center of the long, almost swordlike blade. This weapon was his pride and joy. He had put everything he had ever learned from smithing into it, and forged a weapon suited perfectly for he, alone. After it was completed he had bestowed upon it the name "_Krig_". His circular shield completed the ensemble. Thick, heavy and huge. Capable of withstanding huge amounts of force. There was no catch for the shield. No, it was to be carried. That was part of his regimen.

He was leaving his hut just as a squad of Crusaders were returning from patrol of the road leading to the village. He had been about to duck off into the jungle via the village border when he decided on another course of action. He made a beeline for them, just as a second squad was departing. "How're the fiends doing?" He asked, halting as he came even with them.

One of the men shook his head, "Heavy. Really bad. I'm, uh.. I'm actually a little surprised _we_ made it back all right!" He laughed in nervous relief and wiped his brow. He took notice of Wardani's state of dress, and his eyes widened a fraction, "You're not thinking about goin out there, are ya?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Actually I was, yeah." Wardani informed with a nod. "Thanks for the heads up, though," he clapped the Crusader on the shoulder and set out for the village's primary entrance.

The Crusader shook his head a little numbly and mumbled, "Sure thing," as he watched Wardani go. The battlemage ignored the warnings he received as he passed through the gate, continuing up the road a ways until he came to one of the paths used by hunters, where the foliage thinned just a little, and the grass had been worn away to packed dirt and stubborn weeds from use.

Birds took flight nearby, rustling leaves and squawking irritably at having been disturbed. He grabbed his spear and looked off into the dense overgrowth, alert for any signs of movement. A bush trembled, and he backtracked swiftly. He dropped into a defensive crouch, spear bared. He cocked his head, wary for an ambush from behind. His heart was pumping furiously, pounding out a rhythmic war dance that just wailed, "Come and eat me, bitch!"

Something darted out from the bush and stared at him, never moving beyond the low foliage. His eyelids came down halfway rather comically. The _monkey_, an adolescent from what he could tell, just blinked and took off down the path, skirting the edge of the dirt road. He took a moment to calm himself, feeling a bit silly, and also a bit exhilarated. That small taste of excitement had whet his appetite for more. Now, eager to find a real beast to tangle with, he rose to his full, impressive height and headed down the hunter's path.

It often felt like he spent more time in the jungle than he did the village. This was his home, it always had been. The wildness of nature, the chaotic order by which everything lived, was perfection. It was the simplicity of life. The weak would be weeded out, and the strong would remain – at least until something stronger came along. Then again, life on Spira _was_ already like that, to a point. But, the village was too much of a sham. It was a meager attempt to reinstate "normalcy" in their world. An attempt to create a place where death was not so prevalent.

Apparently nobody noticed the elderly and thought, "Dead walking."

Or, maybe _he_ was only that inconsiderate. It wasn't as if he actually _said_ that. He had, although, made the mistake of commenting on it once to someone. And ever since, whenever he got a particular look on his face, he would receive a swift slap on the arm.

In any case, he was in his native environment, now. His ears perked up, and he searched for the familiar scents of fiends. As the cacophony and deafening void of the jungle crashed down on him, Wardani felt a smile coming on, and quietly breathed, "It's time to get some real work done."


	3. 2: Jungle King

_Okay, just to be clear: this is the rewrite of the original FFX:A. For anyone who did not read the original – or did not get very far in it – this story will be featuring an ensemble of OCs and a few other original details, which will become more apparent as the story goes on and in the later installments, all of which are listed on my profile by name. While I will be sticking to the original content and storyline to some degree, I will be making a few changes from the start and more onward. This is a much more realized amalgam than the original was, to quite a high degree._

2: Jungle King

He had long been able to feel the rushing tide of battle. A fight was where he felt most at home, where all fit neatly into place. There were no puzzles too great, no problems that could not be solved. Everything made sense when steel clashed together, decorating the air with sparks. The warm flow of blood against cold metal cutting flesh. Every move was part of the dance, every thought and action correlating perfectly. When Wardani entered mortal combat with any enemy he forgot all troubles, and felt precisely where he belonged. He was a warrior, and one should never deny their greatest strength.

The crash of adrenaline would echo throughout his body, setting his soul on fire and waking every dormant muscle. It was the purest exercising of strength, and where one's prowess showed truest amidst the fray of life. You had to think in battle, but one could ponder neither too long nor too brief lest they risk death or injury. One had to be balanced in mind and body to survive in a real fight. He did not seek out contests, not often- not unless he needed stimulation to make himself feel more alive. He would begin to hunger for the adrenaline, for how it made his heart pound out the eternal song of war drums thundering through the walls of time. His skin would itch, his fingers twitch and his muscles tense. His hands would ache for the need of a weapon, for the familiar weight of his shield as his entire body begged to be used for what it knew best: conflict.

He was hunkered down amidst the foliage of the jungle floor, poised still as a statue as he watched a dingo creep along looking for food. It started, head jerking up and around, eyes searching for the disturbance it sensed. Wardani held his breath and waited for just the right moment to launch his spear. It whistled hauntingly through the air and punched clean through the fiend's ribcage. A sad yelp cleared its throat, and it expired. Wardani went for _Krig_ quickly, but the tell-tale panting and the pattering of paws caught his attention. He turned hard, wielding his weight and momentum to lash out with his shield in a mighty swing. It caught the dingo on the edge of its skull, and did enough damage to knock it to the side and disorient it. He finished the fiend with a downward stroke, the heavy shield smashing its skull to bits.

Quick as a flash he had his spear in hand again, the familiar weight balancing with the rest of his body as he rounded on a third dingo coming from behind. A tingling in his fingers – a surge of power from his feet to his head – followed by a crack of lightning, the air burning white hot with the flash. A smoldering carcass dropped and melted, leaving no remains. More dingos came. It was a pack! His lips peeled back in an animal way; a mix of adrenaline-drunk joy and warning to the quarry.

Time slowed and rushed at once. Calculations pouring through his brain like cold water over smooth stones. The dance began. He twisted around, swinging his spear like a pendulum. Arcing up and plummeting down, carving and cutting through skin and bone. His stance changed in an instant; he dodged out of the way of a close call and went on the defensive. It was more fun this way. Always more interesting to change things up, he found. He baited them back from behind his shield, spear extended cautiously as a reminder. They advanced in a group, slowly and carefully, growling and slobbering; their tongues lolling from their jaws as they panted. They almost looked like they were smiling, and Wardani smiled right back welcomingly. Daring them.

They were testing him, barking and faking lunges to test him. Fiends were not generally like real animals. Most, like these, were stupid beyond belief. Dumber than rocks. The stronger they were, the smarter they were, which would add to the danger level already inherent in their very nature. The restless dead, whose hatred for the living had grown so immense that they would slaughter any living thing on sight. Some still thought of them as human, or at least in the lingering sense. Wardani saw that as vain hope, and a weakness. He discarded such foolish notions; such sentimentality. They were predators, and not like those of the natural world. These had to be killed, no exceptions. He pitied the weak who felt for these lost souls. What was there to pity? It was a mercy to cleave them from their forms and cast them into the deep. Back into the void where they belonged.

Although, as a curiosity he still could not help but wonder, at times, who he was killing _again_. Some poor sap demolished by Sin? Maybe the shadow of a child who died too soon? Mother? Father?

Sister? Brother? Obviously at least one or two of the above. But it never really mattered. Why should it? They were dead. He wasn't. He wanted it to stay that way, even if for only a short while longer.

He pounced suddenly, catching them off guard and scattering their ranks. Some had been so frightened by the suddenness that they ran into each other, or tripped over their own legs in their hurry to move out of the way. Instead of using the opening to strike, Wardani took off into the tangle. Not sparing a glance over his shoulder, he carried on into the thick of the jungle, leading them on a chase.

When he could see the path up ahead through the growth his pace quickened, and seconds later he exploded from the green into the light of the sun. He quickly threw all his weight in one direction, turning around sharply and digging his heels into the dirt to try and come to a grinding halt. Unfortunately he miscalculated, and instead of a graceful slide-to-stop, it was a trip-to-ground. A cloud of dust filled the air, and the noise of approach grew louder. He scrambled to his feet and quickly backtracked, shield out in front and spear ready to strike. The first of the dingos vaulted through the dirt. It was punched out of the air, dissipating into pyreflies as Wardani let _Krig_ loose.

He drew his sword and backed up further, heart pounding as his eyes scanned the clearing dust and the shaking green. More dingos, seven in all, burst from the cover. One made straight for him. "Yah!" Wardani stepped out, waving his sword in a wide arc to drive it back. A growl from behind; the sound of paws on dirt – Wardani turned around quickly and sliced through a dingo's throat. His sword caught fire, and the second fiend retreated. He had to turn again, faster this time, as another made to pounce from behind. The flames billowed to all sides, flying from the sword; a bolt of lightning snaked from steel to skin, and the dog was done.

_Five more_, Wardani thought. He backed up, wary of any other fiends deciding to join in the fun. The remaining dingos grouped into a pack and advanced slowly, braver as a troop. Wardani shifted his grip on his sword once, and then a second, and then a third time as he wracked his mind for a suitable battle plan. The most obvious one dawned on him, and he rolled his eyes, piqued with himself for not considering it sooner. He tilted his wrist a little, magic surging through his body. Magi needn't _actually_ motion in any way to cast a spell. However, almost in the manner of a tic, most would.

A swirling torrent of crystal clear water exploded from underneath the dingos with enough force to blow them apart. Wardani quickly surveyed his surroundings, senses on the alert for any fiends. He'd memorized the sounds that fiends made, how they differed from the ones made by real animals. In an eerie way, most would resemble a human somehow. A dingo's pant, for example, sounded very much like a human's labored breathing, and their growls carried a distinctly human rumble. Most people chose not to notice these details, as it tended to disturb them.

He hunted down his spear, which had hidden itself within the confines of a bush. A silly joke he'd once made, years ago, ran through his brain like an electric jolt, and his hand hesitated as he leaned to retrieve the weapon. _Dumbass, it was just a joke_, he told himself, but still his hand would not move. _Gods almighty_, he sighed audibly and drew his sword all over again to hack away at the brush before harshly gathering up his spear.

He trekked back to the road, eyes heavenward. He supposed it had been.. an hour? Two hours? His internal clock was not _quite_ as accurate as his sense of direction. It seemed the second he'd set foot on dirt a second time that something else was after him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as the sensation of magic swelling up around him took hold. He dove to the side just as a vicious font of water split the earth in a furious maelstrom. A water flan was sliding its way across the road nearby. The ugly, fat little blob of slime stared at him with its ever-present grin. Wardani sighed, and a lightning bolt cracked down from above. It split the flan in half, each glob melting into pyreflies as they sank toward the soil.

He hated flans, mostly just because of how ugly they were. He side-stepped another upwards cascade of water, roaring ferociously, "Since when do flans travel in packs?!" He turned around, quickly dodging another assault and rushing the slow creature. He funneled magic into his spear, the blade sizzling with energy as it whistled down. Ordinarily weapons did nothing to a flan but make it jiggle, but when pumped full of whatever magic they hated it typically did the job in one blow. This was such a case. It exploded, the slime fading into air before it could coat him, thankfully.

Cursing the creatures under his breath, Wardani made his way down the road, aiming for the village. He figured he'd been out for long enough. His presence would make the antechamber far more.. _electric_, but otherwise he would be getting an earful for being away for too long. Besides, it was starting to warm up as midday neared. That meant that heavy humidity Besaid and Kilika were so infamous for, and he wanted to be well out of the way of _that_ unfortunate aspect of island life.

"Wardani!" A familiar voice called out. The man in question groaned and turned around, head hanging in misfortune. Two Crusaders, Luzzu and Gatta, were coming his way. The former, and elder of the duo, had been the one to call out to him. Luzzu was redheaded, and and thus fairly pale. Like most Crusaders he wore an odd ensemble of armor. There didn't seem to be a strict uniform for them, unlike most established armed forces. Gatta had black hair, and his skin was deeply tanned. He was the kind of kid Wardani had seen hundreds of times in the Crusaders: young, devoted and ready to prove themselves at a moment's notice. Admirable, fairly amusing, and usually dead in a matter of months.

"Morning, Luzzu," Wardani replied, smiling thinly. "Gatta," he nodded to the younger man, who responded similarly.

"I take it you heard there were fiends on the road, today," Luzzu smiled knowingly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Actually I just wanted to work out a little," Wardani explained blandly, his eyes half-lidded and wandering. "It was getting stuffy underneath all the stonework."

"I can imagine," Luzzu nodded. "Not worried about Lulu?"

"She worries me more than a mite, but I'll deal with it."

"You sure you can handle her?" His tone attracted Wardani's gaze, and he smirked his answer. "Of course not."

"Hey!" The battlemage cried. He pointed his spear in Gatta's direction, "Use your tongue and lose it."

Luzzu shook his head, "He does this when he feels threatened."

Wardani's eyes narrowed, "You're about to feel threatened if you keep this up. Was there something you needed, _Crusader_? Or are you just here to bid me welcome and waste my time?"

"I was _going_ to thank you from the bottom of my heart, and on behalf of all the Crusaders stationed on the island-" Luzzu began.

"Oh, gods," Wardani sighed.

"-but maybe that thanks would go on deaf ears," he finished anyway, unperturbed by the guardian's exasperation.

Wardani leaned on his spear, which doubled as a walking stick when not being used for its primary purpose, "We 'bout done here? 'Cause I got a summoner to go wait on," he said, not unkindly. He almost sounded bored, but Luzzu thought he detected a note of anxiety buried amongst the mix.

"Actually," the Crusader spoke slowly, gathering his words before he continued, "There _is_ something you might be interested in."

Wardani, picking up on his tone, straightened immediately, ears perking up, "Oh?"

Luzzu nodded, "We were just down at the beach a short while ago, escorting traders back to their boat. We, uhm.. paused for a short break-"

"You were watching the Aurochs fumble miserably in vain attempts to emulate a real blitzball team. Go on," the battlemage smiled wryly in his personal amusement.

Gatta seemed peeved at Wardani's words, but Luzzu laughed and nodded, "We _were_ watching the Aurochs, yes. They were doing quite well, actually."

"Everyone on this damned island is in denial," Wardani mumbled, shaking his head.

"Do you want me to finish?"

"Yes, yes; keep going! Don't let me stop you."

Luzzu arched a solitary eyebrow, and Wardani gestured maddeningly for him to continue, "Hooked."

"Don't start with me, Crusader!" Wardani warned. "Don't you even!" He waved his spear in a play at intimidation, but Luzzu wasn't fazed. Wardani's shoulders slumped, "Sonuvabitch. We gonna play games, or are you gonna finish anytime soon?" He demanded, exasperation readily apparent.

"As I was saying: we were watching the Aurochs when the blitzball was knocked out to sea," he paused for Wardani to comment scathingly on the blunder, but the man held his tongue; though he was visibly struggling not to blurt out an insult. "Just as Wakka was about to go out and get it himself, we noticed that there was someone in the ocean. He kicked the blitzball back, but..."

"It went right over our heads," Gatta informed, cutting Luzzu off. His superior sent him a quizzical look, and the young man swiftly came to attention. Wardani rolled his eyes.

"That is what happened, though," Luzzu nodded. "It was one of the most impressive displays I think I've ever seen."

_Yeah, from anyone on Besaid_, Wardani wanted to say. He bit his tongue and looked off to the side. "So this guy just.. washes up? Out of nowhere?" He asked.

"Mm."

"Well.. pretty much," Gatta mumbled, scratching the back of his head. Wardani and Luzzu's eyes fell on him, and he was back at attention in the blink of an eye.

"Probably washed up from a ship, there _was_ a bad storm last night," Luzzu suggested.

"Or Sin decided to pay someone a visit," Wardani offered.

"Could be. Might be he was hit by the toxin."

Wardani shrugged, "I'll ask if I see him."

"Or maybe Wakka beaming him with a blitzball gave him amnesia," Gatta said, nonchalantly.

Wardani chuckled, "That's plausible, too, honestly. What'd he look like?"

"You'll know him when you see him. Yellow and black clothes, blonde hair. Looked maybe around Gatta's age," Luzzu accounted.

"All right, I'll keep an eye out for him. But, for right now, I gotta get back to the village. Business needs taking care of," he waved his spear in a short salute and trudged onward towards the village, leaving the two Crusaders behind.

Once he had disappeared, Gatta turned to his superior, "Question, sir?"

Luzzu nodded, "Go ahead."

"Why _is_ he out here and not with the other guardians? I mean, I can understand why Wakka would be outside, he's captain of the team, but Wardani-"

Luzzu held out a hand, and Gatta hushed, "It's just in his nature. No one expected him to be patient. It's a wonder he hasn't left the island in more than three years, though Yuna may have had something to do with it. Honestly, the prospect of leaving the island might have been why he even agreed to be a guardian to begin with."

Gatta frowned, "I wonder what she would think."

"I doubt she would care. She probably expects this as much as we all did," Luzzu reasoned. "No point in discussing this, though. We've got work to do."

XXX

Wardani stepped outside and nearly fell backwards into his home. The sun had brightened considerably sense when he'd entered, and he could almost imagine hearing it laughing as the burning white seared into his eyes. He'd discarded his armor, and was once again wearing just the shirt and pants. "Sonuvabitch," he growled, shading his eyes with a hand. He looked around, and did a double-take back to the front of the village. He had to squint to see better in the harsh sunlight, but he could clearly see Wakka talking to whom he supposed was the young man Luzzu and Gatta had told him about.

He was halved. One voice was nagging him about his duty to Yuna, how he should be there for her in case she emerged today. The other eating away at him was the curiosity that had been piqued surrounding the mystery of this new arrival. He was rooted in place as his wills battled, not moving until Wakka started (and he could hardly believe what he was seeing) _showing the stranger the prayer_. His curiosity won in an instant, and he jogged through the village in their direction. He ignored the indignant shouts and muttered curses as he wove through the busy village center. Wakka caught sight of him as he neared, and waved him over.

"Hey, I was hoping you'd be around, ya!" He laughed, smiling cheerily, meeting Wardani halfway. The kid was still near the gate.

Wardani stopped dead in his tracks, "Your faith in me is so little."

Wakka blinked, "What faith?" Wardani took a step forward and Wakka held up his hands in surrender, "Hey, brudda, it was a joke, ya?"

Wardani shook his head, "So," his eyes alighted on the newcomer, who was practicing the motions of the prayer, "That's the kid who washed up on the beach?"

"Yeah, he- Wait, how'd you know, ya?" He asked, confusion twisting his face.

"Luzzu and Gatta," Wardani answered. "Crusaders, they're worse than women with their gossip. Blah-blah-blah-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Wakka chided. "Be nice, ya?"

"Oh, be nice?" Wardani snorted. "You want me to be n- _That_ is a joke, Wakka."

"I shoulda warned him 'bout dis one, huh," Wakka sighed. Wardani growled threateningly, but Wakka ignored him. "Hey, Tidus! Over here, ya!"

Wardani rubbed his face to soothe the headache he could feel building up behind his eyes, "Ya, ya, ya, ya..." He mumbled mournfully. He hated that.. whatever it was. That hideously irritating verbal tic. He dropped his hands when he heard footsteps, and his eyes bored into the kid's, making the boy stumble backwards.

"I want you meet a friend of mine," Wakka laughed. The guy, "Tidus," was walking slowly in their direction, now warily eyeing Wardani.

"He seems lost," the battlemage observed softly.

"Yeah," Wakka nodded, turning to face his fellow guardian, "Said he got too close to Sin, ya? Bad case, too. I feel sorry for him."

"Yeah, nasty business," Wardani remarked drily. "Just like you beaming him?"

Wakka chuckled lowly with embarrassment, "Hey, no need to go there, ya?"

"Oh, there's plenty of need, Wakka," Wardani countered. As soon as Tidus was close enough, Wakka clapped him hard on the back. He noticeably winced, and Wardani could hardly spare a smirk at his expense. Wardani had once taken it upon himself to warn Wakka that someday someone would deck him for doing that. Wakka hadn't taken his warning seriously.

"This here's Wardani," he gestured the guardian's way, "Another guardian, just like me, ya?" He looked back at Wardani, "This one says he's the 'star player of the Zanarkand Abes'," he laughed.

"I see," Wardani murmured thoughtfully. "Well, welcome to the future, kid. Sorry 'bout the mess." Tidus noticed that the man's accent was a bit odd. Like a cross between Wakka's and, well.. something else. He didn't recognize it. His voice, however, reminded him a bit of Auron's. Gruff, but in a slightly different way.

Tidus reddened a little, "I, uh.. got too close to-"

"So I've heard," Wardani said quickly. "Sorry about the joke." He inclined his head slightly, and something clicked. "Wakka," he groaned, "Please don't tell me you've recruited him into the Aurochs."

"Sure did! This guy's amazin', ya!" Wakka informed, clapping Tidus on the shoulder.

Another wince.

Wardani smiled apologetically at Tidus, "My condolences." The blitzer chuckled awkwardly in response, rubbing the back of his neck. Wardani's right cheek was scarred all to hell, he realized. It became especially apparent when he smiled. A webwork of creases ran through the cicatrix, highlighting the ugly, healed wound even more.

"Hey, brudda, that's low, ya?"

Wardani's eyes slid to Wakka, "So's your blitz average, I hear."

Wakka grinned, "Keep sayin' dat kinda stuff and I'm gonna get my feelings hurt!"

"I doubt that actually, Wakka," Wardani informed, his tone dry as sand.

"Yeah, so you say."

Wardani blinked, "Actually, I _did_-"

"Hey, you mind showin' 'im around the village for me?" Wakka asked, making Wardani sputter to a halt.

"Wha- Huh? What?! Wakka, I don't know if-"

The fiery-haired blitzer clapped him on the shoulder as he walked by, "I appreciate it, brudda," he said, still grinning as he walked away.

Wardani pinched the bridge of his nose, "Dammit." He looked at Tidus, irritably scrutinizing him. His expression slowly softened, and faded completely with a sigh, "Y'know, I was in a similar fix once, myself."

Tidus blinked, shocked at the man's change in mood, "H-Huh?" He hadn't actually expected Wardani to say anything to him, let alone anything even remotely kind.

"Minus Sin, of course," Wardani added thoughtfully. "I arrived on Besaid seven years ago, when I was eighteen. I was completely alone; didn't know a solitary soul here." His eyes turned up to the trees and sky, tracing over the border of green against blue. He wasn't sentimental in any real way, but he still couldn't help smiling at the irony. "Sorry, just trying to say that I know the feeling," he clarified. "Any questions? I guess I've got a little time."

Tidus shrugged, obviously not sure how to go traversing this new terrain. His eyes went to the temple and stayed there for a short time, "I.. don't remember much. Yevon, or.. Sin, really." He looked back at Wardani. "It's all just a big bl- What?" Wardani was looking at him oddly. He had noticed a shift in the way he was watching him, as if it had gone from interest to suspicion.

"C'mere," Wardani motioned, leading Tidus deeper into the village. The blitzer hesitated, but without anywhere else to go he relented and tagged along, keeping close as Wardani sliced through the hustle and bustle. Tidus was a bit surprised. For such a small place it sure did seem like there was a lot going on. Wardani led him to the village border, back behind rows of huts and animal pens. Far back behind all the rest there was one, nearly devoured by vines, trees and tall grass. It was old, decaying and broken. Completely abandoned save for a single idiot who for some inconceivable reason had decided to stand there and _stare_ at it. Wardani gave him a look that said all that needed to be. He flinched, and nearly fell trying to get as far away from the battlemage as possible. Tidus side-stepped around the man as he came closer to the worn down hut. At about this point Tidus was _very_ uneasy. He was now alone, at quite a distance from anyone else, with a man who he guessed just by his size could snap him in half without even trying.

Wardani stared at the hut silently for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts before speaking, "This was destroyed years ago during a Sin attack on Besaid. Way before my time, back during one of the older periods of its resurgence. A story on the island says that the man who lived here rebuilt it the first time, and then the second time. Again, and again, and again.. until he just gave up. Now, kid," he turned around, eyes bearing down on Tidus, "I've met people who said they were affected by Sin's 'toxin', okay?" Tidus swallowed hard, and nodded. "The ones who were telling the _truth_ remembered Sin. No one ever forgets the leviathan itself. Not ever. That,_ and_ it sounded rehearsed. So, do _you_ want to tell the truth?" Tidus heaved a sigh and nodded, staring dejectedly at the ground. He was opening his mouth to fess up when Wardani cleared his throat, "If you're gonna start being a man _now_, then I suggest you look me in the eye to do it," he admonished harshly. Tidus gritted his teeth and met Wardani's challenge. The battlemage noted more than just casual insult in the boy's rage. There was a sort of familiarity there.

Tidus started at the beginning, how he really was from Zanarkand. He recounted Sin's attack, which he had barely survived, and how he had been sucked into a "blinding light" before being dumped on Spira, only to be rescued and then held prisoner by Al Bhed who had thought he was a fiend in human disguise.

"Wait, what?" Wardani blinked, holding out a hand. He shook his head in disbelief, "They thought you were a _fiend_?!"

Tidus nodded, "Yeah, at least that's what one of them told me."

Wardani frowned, "You mean one spoke Spiran?"

"Yeah, it really threw me off, too. For a while I'd been scared thinking that _everyone_ spoke that language. Why is that weird?"

"Them speaking Spiran or the fiend thing?" Wardani asked.

"The fiend thing," Tidus clarified.

Wardani shrugged, "'Cause I've never heard of that. Ever. Unless they mean... Hm." He noticed Tidus' questioning expression, "Never mind. What happened next?"

"Well, the one that spoke Spiran, Rikku, she told me that I was a thousand years in the future, if I wasn't just suffering from Sin's toxin. She told me they'd take me to some place called 'Luca' and then Sin attacked. I was knocked overboard. Not sure what happened to them, but I hope she's all right. After that all I can remember a blitzball hitting me in the head," he started rubbing the spot absentmindedly. "And that's it. So.. do you believe me, or do you think I'm crazy?"

Wardani rubbed his chin, rolling what Tidus had told him around in his head, "Well.. you believe it, which means you aren't necessarily lying..." Tidus' expression turned hopeful, "Of course, the crazies who believe their own delusions are always the worst ones."

Tidus groaned, visibly slumping, "Too much to ask for, I guess."

Wardani rolled his eyes, "Did I say I don't believe you? No. I'm just not sure _what_ to think. At least not yet. But, I will give you the benefit of the doubt. For now – even though this all sounds pretty damn far-fetched. Hell, I've heard some crazy stuff, but honestly this is the weirdest." He turned back to the hut, feet dragging through the dark soil as he eyed the rotten framework and tattered layerings of cloth.

"So..." Tidus drawled, "Why are we ba-"

"So that I can speak frankly if I need to," Wardani answered bluntly. "Not to say I believe your story, but if you really don't remember anything then ask away, I'll answer what I can."

"All right. So, what are Sin and Yevon?" He asked.

Wardani nodded, "Sin is a monster, plainly as can be put. Big ass fish, or something – if you remember I _did_ call it a leviathan. It's basically invulnerable to everything, and it likes to destroy everything. Only the summoners have ever been able to get rid of it, but even then it always comes right back a little bit later." He said the last bit almost mockingly.

"Is what everyone says about it true?" Tidus asked.

Wardani looked back over his shoulder, "And what _does_ everyone say about it?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Tidus crossed his arms, "That it appeared because of.. machina, or whatever."

Wardani shrugged, his lips curving into a smile, "That's what Yevon would have you believe, but honestly.. I don't know. I don't think anyone really knows for sure, because Yevon hasn't ever given anyone a piece of proof that that's why Sin appeared. They just assume, and as far as I'm concerned it's not the reason, because after one thousand years you'd think some amount of repentance would do _something _other than the _nothing_ that it's _been_ doing."

"So what's Yevon, then? Sounds like some kind of religion."

"Yeah," Wardani nodded, "The all-pervasive religion of Wilderia."

"Huh?" Tidus made a face.

Wardani sighed, "The primary continent of Spira – I think it's the _only_ continent, actually – and the surrounding islands. Well.. Bikanel might count as a subcontinent," he began to look off into space, muttering thoughtfully to himself.

"Oh."

Wardani's eyes snapped back to Tidus, having completely forgotten the teen. "Anyway, Yevon's seated in Bevelle, the biggest city on Spira. It controls the people mainly with doctrine, but.. there's also the Warrior Monks, the Crusaders, and a few other branches it lords over to keep control of the population, and that's counting the very-much-ersatz Lucan Armada, even though that's a naval force and a _joke_." Tidus was already at an utter loss. "Oh, and about you being from Zanarkand-"

"Don't tell anyone, because Yevon says it's holy?" Tidus finished for him.

Wardani nodded slowly, facing him head on, "Yeah. How'd you-"

"The girl, Rikku, told me back on her ship," Tidus explained.

"Oh. Well, then. Never mind. I suppose she was nice to you because of your hair."

Tidus furrowed his brow, "Eh?"

"Oh, gods," Wardani slapped himself, his palm hiding his face. "The Al Bhed aren't human, kid. Just so you know. They're nearly, but not. You get a good look at her eyes?"

Tidus focused on nothing in particular as he tried to remember, "Uh..."

"Then, no," Wardani answered for him, his voice completely monotone. "They all share two physical features: blonde hair, and green eyes with spiral pupils," he explained, counting out with his thumb and forefinger.

Tidus sputtered, "Sp-spiral pupils?!"

"Aye," Wardani nodded. "Really badass, if you ask me. But maybe that's just the blasphemer talking. Yeah, by the way, Yevon _hates_ the Al Bhed, in fact most people these days hold to a belief that says that the Al Bhed are behind just about every bad thing from Sin to the weather."

Tidus shook himself, "Well, Rikku _did_ ask if I was an 'Al Bhed-hater' when she told me that's who they were. I just thought it was their people, not their _race_. Wow."

Wardani rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Kid, you are gonna have quite a bit of learnin' up to do." A thick silence fell over the two of them, with Wardani waiting pseudo-patiently as Tidus gathered up the courage to ask something he'd been meaning to inquire about.

"Wakka said you're a guardian, too," Tidus approached the subject cautiously, and Wardani tensed as he waited for him to finish, "What made you choose to become one?"

Wardani looked Tidus in the eye and said, "Because a summoner needs all the help they can get." The traveled lie left a bitter taste in his mouth, but it came and went as easily as the truth. He hated the taste, but he preferred it over the reality in this case. "Well, I've gotta go check on the summoner. I'd suggest you go to Wakka's for now, he won't be going back down. At least not for a while, anyway. Here, I'll show you." Tidus gave the forlorn home one last glance before following the battlemage. It was hard for him to keep up, with the strides Wardani took, especially once back in the midst of the crowded village center. He had never seen anything quite like this kind of environment, it was all so alien to Zanarkand that it nearly made him dizzy. He already missed his home, and his fans. At least there he was somebody. But where he was now he was just the stranger following the heretic.

Wardani leaned in through the uncovered doorway of Wakka's home, "Hey, redhead!" Wakka started, nearly falling over as he tried to stand up. Wardani rolled his eyes and stepped aside for Tidus to go in. He looked over the small abode uncomfortably, feeling _extremely_ out of place.

"So, how'd it go, ya?" Wakka asked, clapping Tidus hard on the back as he came even with him.

Wardani shook his head, "He'll be fine. Filled him in on what he should know. I'm washing my hands of your mess. He's your problem, again." Tidus glared at Wardani, not exactly happy about being called a "problem".

"Thanks for pitchin' in, brudda," Wakka said with a jolly laugh.

Wardani grumbled a reply and headed for the temple, mumbling, "'Cause it takes a village to raise an idiot.

"He actually help you out, or did he just dump you here to get away?" Wakka asked Tidus, back in the hut.

Tidus took a seat on the bed, "He explained a few things to me. Seemed like he'd rather just leave me on my own, though."

"Nah," Wakka took a seat on the ground, "Left you with 'im because he was like you, once. Showed up all alone on the island with nowhere else to go, or sumthin like that."

"Yeah. Yeah, he told me," Tidus said thoughtfully. He scratched his head, confusion setting in again, "What's that guy's story, anyway? I mean.. besides how he got here. You know anything?"

Wakka shrugged as he looked over an iron skillet atop the hut's solitary stove, "Not really, ya. He never told anyone 'bout where he's from, or why he came here. No one ever asked. He's never hurt no one; always helps out when fiends attack. He's an all right guy, so I don't ask, ya? If he don't wanna talk about it, then I don't wanna know."

Tidus nodded, taking a seat on the bed, "Oh. I guess that makes sense. What about you?"

Wakka laughed, "Me? Eh, you don't wanna hear about me. You look tired, ya? Get some rest, lunch will be ready soon." Tidus laid down and stretched out. It definitely wasn't like the one he had back in Zanarkand, but it _was_ a bed, which was definitely an improvement over the stone floor of those cold ruins or the steel deck of a ship. At that moment, he honestly had no idea what he was going to do. Even once they got to Luca, it wasn't as if he was going to know anyone there. He had to find a way to get back home, no matter what it took. That had to be his goal. He closed his eyes, remembering the city he'd known all his life.

Homesickness was never something he thought he'd have to experience.


	4. 3: Here, There Be Monsters

_I'll just curl up in a corner. Things happen. Ridiculous delays. Ugh._

3: Here, There Be Monsters

When Wardani was bored, things had a tendency to get hectic.

Well, that was an immense overstatement. Things were prone to become exceedingly aggravating for anyone nearby whom he had no problem toying with in his fits of boredom. For Wakka this usually including minor threats of bodily harm amongst other things. For Kimahri.. well, Wardani always left the Ronso alone, to tell the truth. He did _not_ want a pissed off Ronso as his enemy. He might have been off kilter, but he wasn't stupid. Yuna even was subject to certain tortures, though these were generally very lighthearted and never seemingly malicious as they so often were for others. For Lulu, Wardani's favorite victim, they were aggravating in a way that she could deal with, if she felt like it. She usually felt like it.

The two had never really gotten along, which was understandable given their major differences. Both were fairly solitary, highly intelligent and were notoriously strong of will. The real differences started with the superficial: Wardani was a warrior who dabbled in black magic, whereas Lulu was a practiced and immensely powerful sorceress whose skill reached all across the board. From there you looked into their real personalities. Lulu was brusque, no-nonsense and with a menacing edge that kept at bay anyone who didn't know her or was not in her favor. Those who were would come to know that she had a softer side, but not one easily shown. Wardani was sardonic, detached, attention deficit and had a predatory sense of humor. For those he grew to like, or even respect, he could become an invaluable ally and potential pillar of support. It was easily seen how they could clash, from that perspective.

Wardani had planted himself on the floor, back to the wall, across the chamber from the shadowy mage. By generating small spheres of electrically charged energy nearby her, he managed to get loose or stray hairs to stand on end, creating a rather frizzy appearance for the otherwise very orderly woman. They would flicker into existence, barely even visible. Just wavy patches of air, making only the slightest of buzzing sounds as they flickered into and out of existence.

_Zzzzzt_

"Wardani," her calm, yet suggestive statement of his name served as his first warning. He'd been doing it for nearly fifteen minutes, as she reckoned it.

_Zzzzzzt_

Another bulb of burning air. She closed her eyes, breathing in and out through her nose, all the while fighting the urge to lash out at him. He could be tolerable, at times, she found, when he wanted to be – or when it mattered. But sadly it was typically like this. He was an ass. Not just to her, but to absolutely everyone. Yuna was truthfully the only reason she did not smite him where he sat. The girl had an odd attachment to him. And, while he could more than pull his weight in a fight, he was sometimes more trouble than he was worth.

_Zzzzzzt_

She told herself that striking back would be what he wanted. It would be that or lowering herself to his level, either way it would not do. His treatment of others would eventually come back to haunt him, in the end. That would be proper justice. With every mistreatment of another for his own amusement serving only to till his own grave just a little bit more. It was not for her to judge, for such would bring judgment upon herself.

_Zzzzzt_

How could he have absolutely _no_ decency within him? How was it such a foreign concept that every possible common courtesy eluded him? It was as if whoever had raised him- for certainly _someone_ cared for him for some amount of time- had completely neglected such things while educating him. She could feel her pulse increasing as irritability turned to a slow-burning fire. Certainly he realized that provoking her would be _most_ unwise in the end. He claimed competence in his ability to read others – their emotions, their thoughts, all based on tiny details. Yet were that the case then would he _truly_ persist with these ceaseless vexations?

_Zzzzzt_

Apparently _so_. Lulu's eyes flashed open, displaying vicious crimson from behind milky pallor. She directed them towards Wardani, his eyes widening in realization of what was about to happen. A sizzling, explosive clap of white burned near his body, jolting him to his feet and farther away.

"G'dammit, woman!" He hissed, quickly checking himself for any burns. Lulu inclined her head, a tiny smile pushing at the corner of her mouth. Sometimes it felt good to play at his level. But only sometimes.

"Next time I will _not_ miss, Wardani," she warned in a velvety tone.

He scoffed, straightening his shirt and leaning against the wall, "Hmph, I'll bet."

"Is that a challenge?" She asked with mild eagerness, not entirely a faux display. She was testing his pride, which was notoriously stubborn and maddeningly resilient. A number of methods came to mind that would allow her to either incapacitate or simply stun him, should he prove to be in a pugnacious mood.

His expression turned to caution, and it seemed he was choosing to tread with care around what he knew could be a slippery slope. "Nope. Don't rightly feel like it, momentarily."

"Awh, too bad," Lulu moaned with exaggerated disappointment, lowering her head a little further, hair obscuring her eyes from his view. She could still see his expression, however, and was honestly delighted by the look of absolute fury that twisted his face and burned behind his eyes. His own magical prowess was excessively lacking when compared to Lulu's capabilities, and if there was one thing the sorceress had in her arsenal to make the battlemage fan his flame then it was the entirety of her magical repertoire. She was a force all her own; the exact opposite side of the spectrum Wardani fell into. He did not necessarily fear her, but he did not fancy vexing the woman to the point of no return.

"I _really_ don't have to take this," he rumbled, hands clenched tight and knuckles bone-white.

"Of course not, you can start sitting down and keeping your mouth shut whenever you wish. That would prove the safest course for you, I suppose. Or, you can continue to pester me," by now her voice had turned colder than ice, and her glare was enough to try his resolve. Which was waning considerably. "Whichever you prefer, though I would remind you your ability to defend yourself would be.. inadequate, at best, if you proceed." Wardani had folded his arms during her speech, and now his fingers drummed over his skin while he mulled over her words. So many little voices, so many abhorrently dumb suggestions. With a final, reluctant sigh he turned his eyes away and thus was his surrender. Lulu allowed herself a small victorious smile as she too set her eyes elsewhere.

The hours passed at a languid pace. One of the high points a guardian was supposed to adhere to was patience and rigorous watch. Ever to be on guard, and to never let your mind stray from the purpose you had so sworn yourself to. So, they had to wait. Already it had been so long, and as it stretched on longer still Wardani could feel the need to get up and do something returning. First he had just tapped his fingers against his leg, then started bobbing that on his heel. The closest he got to a moment's peace was when he finally dozed off at one point. Eyes closed and mind vacated, he just slipped out of consciousness. There was no way to know how long it had been, and maybe- as he considered it- that was one of the main issues with being stuck in that chamber for so damned long. He had no idea if it was day, noon or night. That made it feel like time was moving by even slower than it had already _seemed_.

His moment of reprieve came when Wakka descended down into the chamber carrying a tray with a jug of water and a bowl heaped with fresh fruit. "Hey, hey! Mornin', ya? How you all doin' down here?" He asked jubilantly, wearing a wide smile.

Lulu, who had seated herself at some point as well, rose to her feet just seconds before Wardani could bother to stir himself from his position. "Good morning, Wakka," she greeted coolly, taking a pear from the wooden bowl when he offered it.

"So that's what time it is," Wardani groaned, stretching his muscles and rolling his neck. "How are things out there?" He snagged an apple, took out his knife and set to work cutting out slices.

Kimahri having declined to take any of the food, Wakka set the plate on the floor and sat down against the wall with an arm propped on his knee, "The same, ya? Everyone wishin' Yuna and you well. Prayin' dat she'll be comin' back out when I do, ya?" He looked at the door still separating them from their friend and shook his head, "Guess that's not gonna' be happenin'."

"She will make it, Wakka," Lulu assured him, a calm certainty to her tone.

Wardani nodded, "Just give her time. Training to fight fiends isn't the same as actually butting heads with them. You've gotta get it down that you're up against a real enemy, not a wooden post." He slid a slice of his breakfast off the knife's blade and into his mouth. While he chewed, continuing, "She's had her practice, but now she's having to actually talk to the Fayth. Like Lulu said," he angled the knife toward her, "Yuna's gonna be fine."

"I know dat, ya? Don't make it no better thinkin' how long it's been, though," Wakka said. He chuckled, managing to smile despite the palpable anxiety in the room, "She'd probably get worried if she knew we were, ya?" Lulu and Wardani nodded, knowing full well he was right, but saying nothing. The silence hung for a while. All of them lost in their own thoughts, all centering on the shoopuf in the room that they would prefer not to linger on. After maybe five or six minutes, Wakka coughed into his fist and said, "Saw Kayla heading over to the forge on my way here. Asked me to tell you good morning, ya?"

Wardani nodded, swallowing, "That's good. Needs to keep getting herself up early on her own like this. She's gonna do just fine."

"Didn't know you were so good with kids," Wakka laughed, earning a scathing glance from the battlemage.

"Just her. One of the reasons I picked her. She was more mature than most of the others," he explained dryly.

"Eh, you gotta work yourself out of that hole, ya? Open up a little more."

Wardani rolled his eyes, "Great, now I'm getting advice from you. I must have reached a _really_ low point." He smirked, and Wakka chuckled right back at him.

XXX

Tidus woke up slowly, twisting and turning and grumbling in his sleep until he suddenly sat up straight, groggy eyes searching the Lodge where he'd bunked for the night. His heart sank, he'd hoped it would all just be a dream. Well, that was a notion that had passed through his head several times, now. Never actually paid off. It was a little less disheartening every time, mostly because he was getting used to it. That wasn't a very pleasing feeling, either. With a loud sigh he fell back into the bed and covered his face with his hands, groaning miserably and for a moment allowing himself to wallow in his self pity. Questions that had assaulted him the days before returned: _Where am I gonna go? What am I gonna do? I don't know anything about this world._

Shaking himself from the bonds of potential depression, he threw his legs off the bed and decided to get up and get his blood flowing. Back in Zanarkand that usually meant a little time in his home's personal gym. Some easy exercises on the equipment and he'd be good to go for the day. His eyes wandered around the place, looking looking over all the empty beds. He supposed it was.. cozy. Too spartan, though. Moving to the door, he pushed the curtain aside and looked out. It looked like it was still five or six hours from noon. Pretty early. Already there was quite a crowd outside, and a lot of noise. Cows, dogs and people all mixing together in a weird concert of sounds. He was about to step outside, deciding to explore the place at least, but stopped at the last second. He turned and looked back over his shoulder. The sword Auron had given him rested in its sheath, tucked underneath the foot of the bed.

His old man's sword. He crossed his arms, contemplation written into his face. When he finally moved himself to action, Tidus ducked back inside and gathered it up. He hooked the two straps to his belt, letting it hang at his side, and then left the Crusader's Lodge behind. As soon as he was outside, he found himself feeling absolutely like an outsider. Aside from the overwhelming sense that he just didn't belong here, now he felt isolated as well. At least Rikku and Wakka had provided some solace, they both sort of guided him. Wakka was gone, probably tending to his own business. He didn't want to consider the possible fate befallen Rikku. He'd only known her for a very short time, but she'd been good to him.

Deciding not to just stand there looking like an idiot, or much more appropriately a fish out of water, he kicked himself into gear and set off into the crowd. Most of the people paid him no mind, but he felt the nagging sensation of being watched regardless, and not in a way that he was used to. In Zanarkand eyes were always on him because he was Tidus, the Star Player of the Zanarkand-freaking-Abes! Here, the only people who were looking at him were curious about the guy in the weird clothes that the island's blitzball team captain had hauled back with him the day before. It was disquieting, and uninvitedly humbling. It made him shiver.

There was just so much about this place that was alien to him. He watched kids running around and playing, some puppies from small pack of dogs that had taken up residence in the village following behind. His eyes caught onto two men standing near three big cows. They exchanged what he guessed was money, and as they split apart one of them took the cattle and the other the coin. Girls carrying baskets laden with cloth, silk, fruits and vegetables heading further up into the village. Most everyone had their own things to tend to, and he just kept wandering aimlessly. Everything was so captivating just because it was all so different.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was turned around and came face-to-face with a tan guy who looked almost the same age as himself and wearing an odd mix of armor and clothes. His black hair was shaved off save for a strip in the middle of his head that went back into a short tail. It took Tidus a second to recognize him as one of the Crusaders, Luzzu and Gatta, that he'd met the other day on the way down to the village. He wasn't sure which was which. "Oh, uh.. hey," his words came out strained, more from the shock of being so roughly stopped.

The boy nodded, "Gatta. I'm with the chapter of Crusaders stationed here on Besaid."

Tidus nodded, "Yeah, I remember. Wakka filled me in."

Gatta got a questioning look in his eye for a moment, and then remembered that Tidus might be under the influence of Sin's toxin, "Right. Sorry for bothering you, I just wanted to check up on something."

Tidus crossed his arms and smiled, "No problem."

"You said you were attacked by Sin, right?" He asked.

Tidus nodded in response, "I think so." He felt a slight tug in his gut as he hoped this wasn't going to go anywhere it would be difficult to get out of.

A troubled look formed on Gatta's face, "That means Sin could very well be nearby." He narrowed his eyes at the blonde, scrutinizing him, "Are you sure you're not hiding anything?"

Tidus felt that was a bit of a dumb question, but that thought didn't help the fact that he _was_ actually lying. "Why would I?" He ask incredulously, putting on his best facade.

Before Gatta could respond, the other Crusader – Luzzu – approached from behind the younger. He gave Tidus a friendly smile, and explained coolly, "If the beast is lingering near the island, then there is a very good chance it could attack. Usually it does. The fact that it has not is unnerving, not that I'm complaining. It still gives me reason to wonder." His voice trailed off thoughtfully, and he took to rubbing his chin.

Tidus' expression fell, "I'm sorry, I really don't know anything." He shook his head mournfully, "To tell you the truth, I, uh.. don't even remember what the Crusaders are." He admitted somewhat ashamedly.

Gatta's eyes widened, "You're kidding, right?"

Luzza closed his eyes and nodded, "Mm. Sin. The toxin. It seems you _were_ hit by it, then." He turned his eyes down to the younger Crusader and ordered, "Gatta! Tell him who we are."

Gatta came to attention, saluting Luzzu by making a fist with his right hand and raising his arm up in front of his chest, "Yes, sir!" He then turned to Tidus, who was watching him with somewhat of a wary eye, "The Crusaders are sworn to battle Sin! We have chapters throughout Spira, accepting all who wish to join our struggle! The hero Mi'ihen formed the Crusaders eight hundred years ago as the Crimson Blades. Later, our ranks grew and we called ourselves the Crusaders. We've been fighting Sin ever since!"

Tidus furrowed his brow, "What? You've been fighting Sin for _eight hundred _years and you still haven't beat it?" He asked unbelievingly.

Luzzu chuckled when Gatta struggled to formulate an answer, "We've steered Sin away from towns many times, and that's all we _can_ do. Nobody's ever been able to defeat it. Warring against it is a hugely uphill battle. Even when we are victorious, the losses can be immense. Still, we try. Our mission as Crusaders is to protect the temples, cities, towns, villages, and peoples of Spira. All the nations under Yevon's wing give unto us, and we return this with our added protection. We are a symbol of the lands united under one goal: to defy Sin at all costs, and save everything and all that we can from its wrath."

Tidus considered this for a moment, and then asked, "So.. then whose job _is_ it to defeat Sin?"

Gatta raised an eyebrow and addressed his superior respectfully, "Is Sin's toxin really this bad, sir?" It was a good thing Tidus had this cover, otherwise he would have felt supremely stupid for asking these questions; even though he really had no real way of knowing, otherwise.

Luzzu nodded, "It does seem rather bad..." He trailed off again, and it looked like he was considering something. Whatever it was, Tidus hadn't the slightest. "We could just tell you," he said, at last breaking his silence, "But I think it better for you to try and remember." He stepped forward and placed a reassuring hand on Tidus' shoulder, "Go pray at the temple. Perhaps Yevon will help you regain your memory."

Gatta, who had finally managed to come up with an answer of his own for Tidus' remark about being unable to defeat Sin for so long, up and declared, "Soon enough, we may be able to finally beat Sin on our own. We've got a plan: one that'll go down in Crusader history!"

Luzzu quieted his subordinate with a look, but offered this to Tidus before they departed, "We've been excommunicated from Yevon. We have taken great risks, and the pains are beginning to show. Still, it is too late to go back, now. We must go. Everything is dependent on our next..." He looked to the side for a moment, and then back to Tidus, "Our last battle." The two took their leave, and Tidus was once again alone in the village, left to ponder what they'd said. Eight hundred years? Could Sin really be...? Images from Sin's attack on Zanarkand flashed across his eyes. The destruction, the absolute desolation. Maybe they were right. If that was the case, then what _could_ possibly defeat something so abominably powerful? It left a very disturbing mark in his thoughts, one that he did not want to center on.

Tidus looked up at the temple. It was.. almost ominous. Its placement and structure. He imagined it like some rising beast looming over the village, casting its long shadow as it extended its maw and rooted its legs. It did look rather authoritative, but not really in a good way. He couldn't picture it as a symbol of hope, it just seemed.. well, wrong. Twisted, almost. Still.. now he was curious about it. Maybe if he did go up under the pretense of wanting to pray... What good would that do, though? It didn't stop his legs from carrying him up the hill anyway, bent on the stone building and whatever lay within.

As he came under the overhang of the building he shivered, feeling consumed by its shadow. Wardani's words ran through his mind, juxtaposed by Wakka's reverence for the church. The former had immediately cast off Yevon as false, while the latter was an ardent adherent to the faith. Personally, Tidus felt he would side more with Wardani on this. He just wasn't the most religiously minded guy around, for starters. As he approached the temple door, a man exited. He noticed Tidus and seemed to recognize him. "Oh, some of us have been wonderin' if you'd be comin' up here, ya?" Tidus wasn't sure what to say, but found he didn't need to speak. The man went on, "Praying worked for me, it'll work for you, too, ya? Don't sweat it." Tidus nodded to him, smiling weakly in response as he walked off the way Tidus had come. So, taking a deep breath, the blitzer pushed open the door and stepped into the darkness beyond.

The first thing he noticed was the cool air within, and then silence, and finally the low light. He cast his eyes across the circular room, feeling entirely out of place in the worst way. Against the walls of the main chamber, only just bordering the door and not reaching very far inward, there were what looked like stairs, each three steps high. Statues lined the steps all the way across. There were only a few people within, and all of them were praying. He watched as they would perform the prayer, and then sink to their knees before bowing their heads and lowering their bodies toward the floor. None of them noticed him, they were so wrapped up in their own concerns. This time he was fine with it. He felt uncomfortable enough as it were, and really did not need their attention on him right now.

He took a few steps deeper, and noticed a bald man sporting an ornately woven but admittedly simple robe. He wore a stern expression, but not one that was unkind, and held his hands behind his back. Very solemn. Must have been a priest. He stood at the back of the chamber. At the center of the room a staircase rose up to a single door, over which hung a tapestry emblazoned with a the symbol of Yevon. The eye bored into him, and he swallowed hard against the lump forming in his throat. On either side of the stairs there stood two highly detailed statues. Much bigger than the ones on the tiered platforms. As he looked over all this, he felt a sharp pain. It was.. it was as if that was what did it for him. It finally hammered through just how different this world was to his. He grimaced up at the eye, like that was what had caused all this to happen; the source of all his troubles.

Tidus walked slowly toward one of the statues, moving across the richly decorated disc in the middle of the chamber floor, his footsteps echoing softly off the walls. This one was of a man wearing long robes and a headdress, brandishing a staff. Something about it looked.. well, almost newer. He thought it was smoother, less worn by time than the others were. His thoughts were shattered when a low voice broke the silence, "Ten years ago." He turned to see that the priest had moved closer to him. The man sighed, running his eyes over the statue before meeting Tidus' gaze, "Ten years ago, Lord Braska became High Summoner and brought the Calm back to Spira. And finally, we receive a statue for our temple." He gestured up at the rendition, a soft smile playing at his lips.

Tidus spared not a moment to consider his words, and just blurted out, "What's a High Summoner?" Immediately there were gasps from across the temple. The parishioners all turned to him, aghast at the question they'd just heard, and in a temple no less! He quickly stammered out his worn excuse, struggling to repair any potential damage he'd done, "I, w- Uh- I got too close to Sin's, uh.. Sin's toxin!" He explained. There were murmurs among the temple goers that showed they understood, and the priest backpedaled before performing the prayer toward Tidus. He was seriously getting tired of having to say that over and over. It was starting to just feel sad.

The priest, once straightened, explained, "The summoners are practitioners of a sacred, ancient art. They are sworn to protect the people of Yevon. Only a very few chosen individuals become summoners. Those who do call forth entities of great power: the aeons. The aeons hear our prayers, and come down to us. They are the blessings of Yevon." Tidus returned his attention to the statues, particularly the one in front of him. He figured that the summoners were great men, or something to that effect. "Pray hard," the man beseeched him, "And the toxin will surely release its grasp on you." The priest turned to the statue and began to perform the prayer. Tidus followed suit, deciding it would look better for him to just play along.

Just as he was deciding it was a good time to leave, Tidus looked up at the head of the stairs when two familiar voices rang out through the temple. Wakka and Wardani exited the doorway and began their descent, chatting as they went.

"Oh, it's not like you know what you're talking about," Wardani snidely remarked. "How many _consecutive_ seasons has it been, Wakka?"

The blitzer waved him off, "Eh, we're gonna get it this year, ya? Just you wait and see!" He grinned up behind him at the other guardian, who snorted in response.

Wardani was about to say something back when he caught sight of Tidus, "Oh, hey. Look who's familiarizing themselves with the ways of Yevon."

The priest turned to the two, linking his hands behind his back again, "You would do well to follow this young man's example, Wardani."

The battlemage scoffed, "Please, I don't need some moral compass telling me I've been a bad boy. I've done fine this long, I'll keep going strong." He crossed his arms and tilted his head, eyes sliding over to Tidus, "It's not like I'm contaminating your flock. I don't go around spouting my blasphemous doctrine, do I?"

"Lighten up, ya?" Wakka elbowed him in the ribs, causing Wardani to shoot him a caustic glare. "Hey, maybe you can show my new player some more of the ropes, ya? I got something to tend to. Besides, Kayla's got the forge, ya?"

Wardani's eyes widened, "Oh, not this again!" Tidus huffed. "Just let him tag along behind you, I-"

"If we're gonna be headed to Luca, he needs to know how to fight," Wakka cut him off, clapping Tidus roughly on the back. "Now, he's got the basics down, but he could use a little practice."

Wardani groaned, "And better me, then.. well.. huh." He frowned, trying to think of anyone else who could plausibly take this task instead of him.

Wakka chucked, "You're gonna have to try harder than that, ya? Just don't go too rough on him or nothing. Need him in shape for the tournament." With that, he left Tidus with Wardani. The priest gave the blonde an apologetic look before returning to his own duties.

Tidus sighed and started for the door, Wardani following a little bit behind. "I don't need any help, all right? If you think I'm too much of a burden-"

"I'd be remiss to let you wander off and die, kid," Wardani snapped, brushing by him and out the door. "Keep up!" He barked back at him, spurring Tidus to a jog. He led him down toward the village and back under a shadier patch of trees to a hut Tidus hadn't even noticed, before. He could hear the sound of a hammer against steel from behind the small dwelling, but wasn't sure what the source could be. Instead of investigating, he followed Wardani inside his home.

"So, what's up?" He asked, leaning against the wall and raising an eyebrow. He watched as Wardani pulled on a pair of loose, worn leather boots and shrugged on a baldric. Next came a towering spear.

Wardani flashed a grin at the boy, "I'm gonna take you hunting. Wakka said he saw you fight. Bully. Now I'm going to. He said you're a blitzer, right? Zanarkand Abes and all?" He chuckled mordantly, heading back outside and motioning for Tidus to follow. The blonde sighed and pushed himself off the wall and out the door.

"Yeah, what's that go-"

"Means you know some water magic, right?" Wardani asked, not bothering to look back over his shoulder.

Tidus nodded, "That's right. So?"

"So," Wardani glanced back at him briefly, "That means you know some water magic. You ever use it outside the stadium?"

Tidus frowned, "Well, uh.. yeah, but not very much. Only for some tricks, stuff like that." In blitzball, one of the first things you had to learn was to control water. To manipulate the currents to help you move, attack your opponents, or throw and kick the ball. A lot of the player's actions hinged on being good with the water element. Though most never went beyond that, and Tidus had certainly never used it for, well.. combat.

Wardani laughed derisively, "And stuff like that. Great. This ought to be fun." They made their way to the village gate and beyond, Wardani pushing down the opposite way of the road leading to the beach. They finally reached what looked like a dead end, where they were bordered by the jungle on three sides. Wardani finally stopped, turned around and pointed at Tidus' sword, "That thing any good?"

Tidus looked down at the blade and shrugged, "I guess so. It's done the job so far." Wardani motioned for him to hand it over. Tidus unsheathed it and handed the blade to him.

Wardani rolled his eyes, "Rule number one of handling a sword or a knife, kid: when you present it to anybody, do it by the blade. Give them the _hilt_ not the stabbing end." Tidus groaned and complied, very careful not to cut himself as he held it out. Wardani took it and looked the sword over, weighing it and swinging it a few times to test the performance. "Well..." He started, not sounding too impressed.

"What? Not to your standards?" Tidus asked with a sour face.

Wardani looked up at him, "No," and handed the sword back. "But it is serviceable. A sword doesn't _need_ to be a work of _art_, it just needs to _work_. That one looks like it does. So, come on." He gestured at the jungle with his spear and pushed through the undergrowth. Tidus hesitated, having never been in such an environment before. Steeling himself for whatever might lay beyond, he followed Wardani with sword in hand.

Tidus immediately noted that moving through the dense jungle flora was not something he would ever see himself growing to like. It was as thick as the wretched humidity, and he crashed and hacked through the heavy leaves, vines and stalks that barred his way. On the other hand, Wardani traversed it with practiced ease. He would look back at the boy every now and then, looking none too happy with how loud he was being. After a few minutes the came up to a pond, a stream leading in and another leading out, right smack in the middle of the thick.

"Well," Wardani sank down to a crouch and leaned his back against a tree, "There ya go." He pointed out toward the pond with his spear and flashed the kid a smile.

Tidus stared at him quizzically, "Wa- Huh?"

Wardani stared at him blankly for a moment before nodding slowly, "Yes. Go. Out there." He pointed more exuberantly this time. "You'll be fine. Just.. kill things. I'll be right here, watching."

"On your ass, you mean!" Tidus shot back.

Wardani rolled his eyes, "You gonna cry about it or get out there and kill some fiends for me?"

Tidus' eyes narrowed in rage, "Fine!" He said abruptly, turning and making a bee line for the water. Wardani kept watch from his vantage point, digging his leather tobacco case out of a pouch on his belt and starting to stuff some of the shredded leaf into the chamber. "Oh! Watch out for bush fiends, by the way!" He called out on a whim.

Tidus, pausing for a moment to look back at Wardani, pushed on through the foliage, coming out six or seven feet from the edge of the pool. He looked around, searching for any of the fiends he'd seen on the way to the village the day before. It seemed quiet enough. He couldn't hear anything, or see anything moving around in the brush. _Bush fiends?_ He glanced down at a nearby cluster of bushes and inched away from them, turning his attention back to his surroundings. This was so stupid, he fumed, gripping the hilt of his father's old sword tightly. What was the point of getting out here and doing this? He could handle himself in a fight!

His thoughts were interrupted when something shook a nearby fern. He twisted his upper body 'round to face it, furrowing his brow and straining his senses. Nothing. Maybe it.. had been the wind. He almost didn't hear it. Just as he was brushing it off as his imagination, something caught his ear and Tidus whirled back around. The edge of his blade caught a dingo in the neck, cutting it badly but not killing it. The fiend whined and fumbled over its own legs as it attempted to get away. Tidus quickly thrust his sword into its chest, killing it. Just as it was fading into pyreflies another launched itself out of cover, aiming to take the blitzer down in a single lunge.

Tidus was faster. He pirouetted into the fiend, the momentum sending his sword's tip deep inside the dog's ribcage and spearing its heart and lungs. It faded quickly, only to be replaced by three more. One came at him from behind, Tidus ducking and rolling backward beneath it. He exited the roll on his feet and rushed the three dogs without thinking about it, figuring they would be easy prey like their companions. They scattered, recovered, and came back. Tidus swung madly to keep them at bay, managing to get one to redirect itself and another to pause in its advance. The third wasn't impressed, and locked its teeth around Tidus' left leg, bringing him to one knee. He turned and hacked at the fiend. There wasn't much force behind the strike, and the fiend jumped back with little more than a flesh wound. He tried to stand up, but fell right back down, making the mistake of using his sword as a crutch in the process. The fiends, sensing weakness, prepared for the killing blow. Wardani was just about to get up and help when a sudden torrent of water caught the three fiends and knocked them aside.

Tidus didn't waste the moment, pulling out a potion from his pocket and downing it. It set to work instantly, mending his savaged leg and allowing him to get back on both feet again. He used the fiends' states to his advantage, quick to kill two of the dingos. The third was getting back up and about to run off when he turned back to it. Tidus conjured another blast of water, rocketing the dingo up into the air. It came crashing down to the ground a second before Tidus' sword was buried in it. The fiends all dead, Tidus looked back at Wardani. He felt a little winded from such a close call, but was ultimately exhilarated he'd managed it on his own. His expression fell when Wardani smirked and pointed up.

Tidus raised his head and cried out, leaping aside just in time to avoid a condor spearing down at him. The long, sharp beak sank into the soft earth, wings flapping madly. It was fast to free itself, and went at Tidus ferociously. He parried it again and again, knocking its thrusts off course but never for long enough to get in a hit of his own. Mostly because whenever he tried it would just rake at him with its talons. Taking a deep breath, he focused his magic on the nearby pool. When the condor came back down in another dive, a pillar of water roared out of the pond and crashing into the birdlike fiend. It slammed hard into the ground, drenched and confused. Tidus hurriedly stuck it, putting the threat to and end. He shook himself, but didn't let his guard fall. Not after that.

He wasn't sure how long they were out there. Wardani sat smoking, observing Tidus fight off numerous waves of dingos and condors. Whenever a flan would show up, Wardani would just kill it outright since he figured Tidus hadn't the foggiest about lightning magic. The kid did well enough, he supposed. He sustained a couple of wounds, but nothing a sip from a potion couldn't fix. He started anticipating threats, but only barely. He was learning to use his senses, to fight on his own.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Tidus looked at the battlemage expectantly, "Well?" He asked, shouting back at Wardani. "You see what you everything you wanted to, or am I gonna have to sit out here and kill some more fiends?" He was rightly tuckered out, now, and hoped that the older man would finally relent and let them return to the village.

Wardani chuckled, got to his feet, and trudged over to the boy, "Well, you're not bad. Wakka's right, you _can_ fight. Well, let me put it this way: you've got potential, at least." He shifted the stem of his pipe around, running his eyes over the encompassing jungle, "Just enough to make you worthwhile, I suppose."

He ignored the less-than-complimentary remark. "At least that's out of the way," Tidus huffed, mimicking Wardani's careful watch.

"Well, that's just the preliminaries, kid," Wardani smirked. "And don't let it go to your head, neither. You're still just a novice." He jerked his head back toward the road and led the way, Tidus grumbling to himself as he followed. He didn't sheath his sword until they reached the village. Wardani went back to his hut, and Tidus followed – where else was he going to go, he figured. The battlemage kicked off his boots and dumped his bandolier, the spear with it. "I guess that qualifies," he sighed, handing a jug of water to Tidus, who quickly downed some of it.

After setting it down and taking a deep breath, Tidus asked, "You really think that's what Wakka meant? He said to teach me something."

Wardani nodded, smiling, "Yeah. I did."

"Really?" He asked skeptically.

"Sure. To, uh..." Wardani looked off to the side for a moment, "Be aware of your surroundings and rely solely on your own mettle. You fended off packs of those monsters and didn't die. That is a good start. I'd need more time to actually give you a lesson, kid." He jabbed a finger at Tidus, his tone turning a little more serious. "And right now I've gotta get back to the others. It's almost noon. I've been away for too long, already." He went over to his stove and started boiling some water.

"You cook?" Tidus asked disbelievingly, taking a seat on Wardani's bed. The battlemage whistled sharply and pointed at the floor. Tidus rolled his eyes and lowered himself to the ground. "You didn't answer me, you know."

"I know." Wardani opened a larder and started removing ingredients. Salted meats, some vegetables, and four clay jars filled with assorted herbs and spices. "And yes." He glanced at the blitzer, and then back down at the pot of boiling water. There was silence for several minutes as Wardani tended to the concoction. He was content with not talking, whereas the longer Tidus sat there the more he began to doze off. At least until Wardani knocked him onto his side with a foot.

"Hey!" Tidus cried out indignantly.

"You wanna take a nap? Wakka's place or the Crusader's Lodge. Not here," he stated firmly. He slapped a lid over the pot, grabbed three wooden bowls, and headed for the door. "You could probably use a little rest, too. City boy such as yourself, and all." He smirked as Tidus picked himself up and walked by.

"City boy?" Tidus repeated, his tone of the "really?" variety.

Wardani shrugged, "Well, maybe not entirely. You're dangerously close to that edge, regardless. Now, get!" He shooed, waving the stacked bowls at him, sparing the blitzer not another glance as he walked back up the hill to the temple.

Tidus wove through the villagers to Wakka's hut, wondering if the older blitzer was there. Turns out he was. He was seated on the floor, some food cooking in a pan atop his stove. "Hey, I was just about to come looking for you, ya?" He informed with a laugh. He got to his feet and looked Tidus over. He whistled, and then laughed. His good mood was infectious, and Tidus felt himself already lightening up. "Wardani must've run you good. You look bushed, brudda. Tell you what, ya? Food's almost done. Take a load off, and after you eat you can get some rest."

Tidus smiled, "Thanks, Wakka." The prospect of food and a nap sounded good. _Really_ good.

"Eh, no problem," he thumped the boy on the back and sat back down, not noticing the look of exasperation on Tidus' face.

XXX

Maneuvering the Cloister while carrying a pot of soup and some bowls wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing, but it didn't necessarily bother Wardani anymore than solving the inane puzzles normally would. Why Yevon thought that a hurdle like busy work would be a good test for summoners, or potentials, was a good idea was beyond him. Or maybe there was something to it only summoners could notice really glean from it, he had no idea. When he finally made it back to the antechamber, he found Lulu standing back up. She looked like she'd just woken up, although she hid it well if it was the case.

She pursed her lips, "I see you've had your fill of freedom, for the moment."

Wardani grimaced, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't start with me, woman." He poured some of the soup into a bowl and handed it over to her. She smiled, almost imperceptibly, as she accepted it. He ignored it and strode to Kimahri. "Hey, big guy? Hungry?" He held the steaming pot up to the Ronso, wondering if that might get a better response. But he'd be damned if the beast so much as batted an eye at the prospect of food. Shrugging it off, Wardani moved back down the steps and shook his head, "Now, that's some real dedication. Or maybe it's some weird form of death where the body just lingers like that for a while before falling over," he suggested with a smirk. Lulu paid him no mind. "And I can already feel this cursed room sucking the energy out of me. This, uhm.. sucks." He raised his filled bowl toward the mage and then the Ronso in a kind of unspoken toast, then set to work on emptying it.

All of them prayed, each in their own way, for the girl behind the door. Once the food was gone he had nothing to focus on all over again. His mind was his worst enemy, but when it was idle it got much worse. Unbearable, even. And so he was right back into it. He stared intently at the door, where beyond lay Yuna and the Fayth, and willed that it open. What could be taking so long?


	5. 4: The Blitzer and the Summoner

_Trying to get across something that I felt wasn't readily apparent in the original FFX:A, and that's that it's still Tidus' story. There's going to be more of a focus on he and Yuna this run around. Also, a note pertaining to this chapter's subject: I'm not doing destruction spheres._

4: The Blitzer and the Summoner

Just a few minutes later, Tidus was tucking into a slice of something Wakka called "chocobo". The bit of skin left had turned a golden brown, and it smelled delicious- better than what the Al Bhed had given him if he was going to be honest about it. It was a pretty decent chunk of meat, too, and when he finally took a bite he found it tasted just as good as its aroma hinted it would be. "Wow," he applauded, "This is.. this is great, Wakka!" He laughed, eagerly consuming another mouthful. At least the food _was_ good. That sort of made things better, or at least more tolerable. So sue him for thinking with his stomach, he thought, food could make a lot of things easier to cope with. At least some of the girls he'd dated back in Zanarkand seemed to think so. Taking a break from _inhaling_ his food, he leaned forward and knocked the older blitzer on the shoulder, "Hey, thanks by the way. I, uh.. appreciate it."

"Eh, forget about it, ya?" Wakka laughed. "What kinda guy would I be to not lend a hand? Hey, it's not just about the tournament, too. If anything, that just gives me more of a reason, ya?"

Tidus chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so." They ate the rest of their lunch in silence, which didn't really bother Tidus. Wakka was a great guy and all, but other than blitzball he was still a stranger and couldn't begrudge him to force a conversation. _He_ couldn't think of anything to really say, either! What, was he going to strike up an exchange on- actually, that was a good idea... "Uh, hey! I just realized something!" He exclaimed.

Wakka raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"Yeah. Uh.. who's our competition? What're they like?"

Wakka shook his head, "Oh, you really got hit, huh?" He laughed and nudged the younger player, "You sure you know all the rules still, ya?" Tidus looked off to the side, laughing awkwardly in response. "Sorry 'bout that, brudda. Just playin' with you. Well, the biggest team's the Luca Goers. They're sorta the favorites for a lot of people, 'specially seein' how the stadium's in their home city."

Tidus made a face, "'Goers'?"

Wakka laughed raucously, "That's what I said, too, ya? Don't know where they got their name from, but I'm not gonna judge. Least we're named after a big, strong breed of cattle, though," he informed.

_Oh, so _that's_ what an auroch is_, Tidus thought, remembering the huge cows he'd seen earlier. "All right, they've got home team advantage. Sure. They any good?"

Wakka nodded, "Good, but not the best by that much, ya? They got some heavy teams hittin' them harder every year. Makin' them work for that cup. Truth is, they're the crowd favorite. Don't matter to me none, though. We gonna get it this year, huh? Hahaha!" He clapped Tidus on the back, once again missing the younger player's look of ill humor.

"A-All right, so what about the others?" Tidus asked, taking another bite of his meal.

"Mm," Wakka nodded, "The Ronso Fangs are all brawn. Slow in the water, but strong. Keep ahead of 'em, and they're not much a problem. The Guado Glories are the exact opposite, ya? Really fast, 'specially with their water magic. Gotta watch out for 'em. Kilika Beasts are basically a match for the Goers on an average year. Pretty good players. Then you got the Al Bhed Psyches."

Tidus perked up, "The Al Bhed have a team?" He asked incredulously. That seemed odd, what with how Wardani described Yevon's attitude toward them and all.

Wakka snorted derisively, "Yeah. Don't know why the Maesters showed them the kindness of letting 'em make one, but no matter." He waved his hand contemptuously. "They're good, though. _Really_ good. Always put on a big show whenever they're in the water. Last few seasons it's come down to them against the Goers, ya?" He whistled, slowly shaking his head. "Impressive games, though, I gotta say."

Tidus nodded. All seemed pretty simple. Glories were fast, Fangs were strong. Goers, Beasts, and Psyches were the ones to really watch out for. "Got it. I'm looking forward to playing them, then." He gave Wakka a confident nod and a huge grin.

"That's the spirit, ya?" Wakka chuckled, gripping Tidus' shoulder and shaking him. "Keep thinkin' like that and the game's in our hands, huh?" Too busy chewing on his food, Tidus elected to just raise his fist up in concurrence. When he was finished with his meal, he laid down on the bed, hands under his head, and decided it was about time to get some of that rest Wakka mentioned earlier. It seemed like he fell asleep in no time, but in truth there were a few minutes where he lingered in an odd state between sleep and consciousness.

Wakka was cleaning up when a priest from the temple came in, a worried look written on his face, "Some of the others are beginning to grow concerned. We were wondering if you could go and see if there's been a development."

"I don't know, ya?" Wakka sighed. "They can handle it on their own. Besides, Yuna'll come out when she comes out. We just gotta give her time."

"Time," the priest nodded. He turned and began walking out the door. With a quick glance at Tidus, Wakka got up and followed. "Time is the issue, here. It's been almost..." The voices faded away, out of earshot, but Tidus' subconscious had already started taking audial cues and shaping them into images. Stirring thoughts. Waking memories. He shifted, falling deeper into sleep, and was transported back in time. Years ago, when he was still just a child in Zanarkand.

"It's been nearly a day, already," he heard the man say, directed at his mother. A day since his father, Jecht, had disappeared. It had caused an uproar. The legendary Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes was gone. Nobody knew what had happened to him, or where he could have gone. Searches were being mounted, everyone hoping he'd return all right. The people cared about him. His safety. Tidus didn't. He couldn't really say that he was overjoyed that the man had gone, but he wasn't looking forward to him coming back. He wished they'd never find him. He listened to them wishing he and his mother well, telling them both how sorry they were. How much they prayed Jecht would be okay. He just kept his mouth shut and his eyes downcast.

They were standing out in the front of their home, the man who'd come to speak with his mother was with the managerial staff for the Abes. He shook his head forlornly, "There's still no sign of him, I'm afraid."

His mother nodded, her eyes red and weary, "I.. I see. But.. you are still.. looking for him, right?"

The man nodded, "Of course. There's still people out right now. If we find anything, you'll be the first to know. I promise." He laid a hand on her shoulder, and with an apologetic look at Tidus he left them be.

"Thank you..." His mother breathed, rubbing one of her eyes and breathing deeply.

Tidus kicked the floor, "Who cares if he comes back or not?" He grumbled, a sour expression turning his face.

His mother looked shocked, and walked over to him, "But he might die!" She exclaimed.

Tidus steeled his eyes, looking up at her and spitting, "Fine, let him!"

She couldn't believe the words coming out of her own son's mouth. How could he be so bitter, so uncaring about his own father? She knelt down in front of him, looking him in the eye as she asked, "Do you... Do you hate him, so?" Tidus didn't speak, he just nodded furiously. Nobody understood. Nobody listened. Even now that someone heard him, they didn't know what to make of it. They didn't know why. It made him even angrier. "But if he dies..." She swallowed, the words moving difficultly across her tongue. "If he dies, then you'll never be able to tell him how much you hate him!" She insisted. At the time Tidus didn't care. He didn't want to tell him, he just wanted Jecht gone. But through the years those words had lingered, festering in the back of his mind. Haunting him. He'd never been able to shake them, or that feeling.

Tidus came to with a start. He was breathing heavily, and as his dream faded into obscurity he wondered just what it was. And why it left such a bad taste in his mouth. He yawned loudly, about to turn over and try to catch a few more Zs when he noticed Wakka was gone. Frowning, he got up and looked outside. He couldn't catch a glimpse of him in the slowly waning crowd. The sun was starting to go down. He'd slept 'til early evening, and the sky was turned to a warm orange, like a virgin fire just beginning to engorge itself on its meal of wood. Curious, he flagged down a middle aged looking man, "Hey, uh, do you know where Wakka went?"

The guy nodded, "Sure. Went up to the temple about, oh.. an hour or so ago, ya? Haven't seen him back, yet. Probably still up there."

Thanking him, Tidus headed up the hill. It was really the last place he wanted to be returning to, but something in his gut told him to go check this out. It was instinct, not really a _bad_ feeling; just urgent. He was compelled. So, against his inhibitions he stepped through the temple door and into the now even cooler building. Sure enough, Wakka was pacing near the stairs at the back of the main chamber. He caught sight of Tidus and met him halfway, "Yo, didn't expect to see you up so soon."

Tidus nodded, "Heh, guess I wasn't very tired." Wakka glanced back up at the stairs, and Tidus noticed the look of worry he wore. "What's the matter?"

Wakka sighed heavily, his shoulders falling, "It's the summoner. Well, apprentice summoner, really."

Tidus frowned, "Something wrong?"

Wakka shrugged, "Don't know. Maybe. Hasn't returned from the trial, yet."

Tidus tilted his head, "Eh?"

Wakka chuckled, "Beyond that door's a place called the Cloister of Trials. Summoners and their guardians must traverse the obstacles to reach the heart of the temple: the Chamber of the Fayth." Tidus slowly redirected his eyes to the door, wondering just what kind of trials lay beyond. "That's where the apprentice summoner prays. Asking the Fayth to lend them their power, ya? If the Fayth hear them, then they become a fully fledged summoner, remember?"

Tidus turned back to Wakka, "So... Someone is in there- somewhere- and they haven't come back out. Right. Got it." He affirmed with a nod.

"A day's already gone by. Pretty soon it'll be two."

"Is it..." Tidus started slowly, for once choosing to tread carefully around something he was unfamiliar with, "Particularly dangerous in there?"

Wakka nodded, his features turning grave, "Sometimes, yes." It hurt him to answer truthfully, but he couldn't ignore the facts. Or the possibility...

"Why don't you, uh.. you know, go in and help?"

Wakka chuckled, "Eh, not much I could do, ya? Besides, there's already guardians in there. Wardani and two others." Tidus suddenly started up the stairs at a run, only stopping when Wakka yelled out, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Now hold on-"

Tidus turned around, "But what if something happens? What if they summoner dies or something. I mean.. we can't just sit here and do nothing, right?"

Before Wakka could answer, one of the priests stepped up beside him, pointing a stern finger at Tidus and declaring loudly, "The precepts must be obeyed! Your feelings are understood, but-"

Tidus huffed, rolled his eyes and snapped, "Like I care!" Not giving them time to do or say anything more, he rushed up the rest of the steps and barged through the door- accompanied by a symphony of resounding gasps and cries from the present worshipers- into the Cloister beyond.

The priest stared agape at where the teen had just been, "This.. this is sacrilege!" He fumed to no one in particular.

Wakka crossed his arms, shaking his head and smirking, "Yeah, but the kid's got spirit, huh?"

XXX

_Maybe.. this wasn't such a good idea, after all..._

Tidus didn't often stop and think about what he did. Back in Zanarkand he'd never really had to. People looked the other way when he broke a rule, and everyone just continuously showered him with praise because of his lineage and his skill at blitzball. He'd never really known consequences, before. Now he was starting to reconsider something he had never actually given too much thought to. He knew nothing of this religion or their "precepts". What would happen to him for breaking their sacred laws? It made his skin go cold as frightening possibilities filled his brain. Execution among them.

The other problem was the one he was faced with currently. He'd ran into a room where he'd been told there were "trials". What kind of trials? He had no idea what to expect, and had no clue if there was something special he needed to get through here or not. He certainly couldn't go back out, now. No telling what would happen if he ran straight into the waiting arms of that priest guy, or someone tougher. He told himself he had to press on. That it was the only option. Well, that and to hope for the best whenever he did leave. Couldn't just spend the rest of his time on Spira holed up in this temple's undercarriage, now could he?

"Well, now what?" He thought aloud, looking around him. He'd come into a tiny room. With the door to his back, there were three stone walls now surrounding him. The foremost wall was decorated with a circle, four points jutting out of it like a compass. Strange shimmering lines of foreign script materialized over the glyph and faded away at random; drifting around before ghosting away. As he examined them, the lines stopped appearing at all. The compass, however, he now noticed was glowing as well. It pulsed slowly, a faint green light growing and receding. A wall to his right was also covered by similar lines of writing, but these were static. The floor in front of it had a seal of Yevon stained onto the stone. Tidus decided to approach the far wall first. When he was just inches away from it, each of the arms lit up in turn in a clockwise pattern.

Curious, Tidus reached out to touch the glyph. He jumped back, yelping when the air rippled like water. The light faded, and the writing on the right hand wall was suddenly replaced by a shining compass rose of its own. "What the...?" Tidus muttered, slowly walking up to this one. He glanced down at his hand, shrugged, and touched this one, too. The air rippled, and the wall rose up to the sound of stone grinding against stone, presenting him with a ramp descending deeper into the depths of the temple. Shaking himself, Tidus went down and cautiously peaked around the corner. He didn't see anything that looked.. dangerous. But, he had no way of knowing if there weren't hidden traps somewhere.

Spying a recess set into the wall, he quickly crossed the room and examined it. There were more glowing symbols above it. Within the recess itself rested a glowing sphere. Tidus furrowed his brow and picked it up. The glyphs on the wall suddenly changed. Fearing he might have triggered a trap, Tidus leapt back warily. The glyphs vanished, and nothing happened. Releasing a captive breath, he looked down at the sphere clasped in his hand. There was a symbol within it, hovering in the center of the shimmering green orb. Deciding to keep hold of it, Tidus looked around and descended down two more sets of stairs, arriving at a door. There was a hole in the center of it, so he placed the sphere into this new recess and backed away. Another compass flashed briefly, and the door split in half.

"Is this it?" Tidus asked, as if addressing the temple itself. "Just some balls and lights? It sounded like it'd be more.. I dunno, challenging or something." Scoffing, he headed through to the next room. It turned out to be a hallway with a couple of ninety degree turns. Following the second turn, he saw two things that caught his eye. The first was a pedestal built into the wall on the left, and directly across was another glyph. There was no sphere in the pedestal, but there was a slot for one. So, he turned to the glyph and set his hand over it. The wall turned out to be another door, this one hiding a very small room. His eyes locked immediately onto the sphere within, its recess connected to a spiderweb of glowing lines. Analyzing it for a second, he grabbed the sphere and dove back out of the room just in case the door came sliding down. No such danger. He harrumphed and turned back to the pedestal, glancing down at this new sphere. Different symbol, and different hue: it was a dark, cloudy purple. What exactly were these spheres, anyway? The material looked sort of like the stuff used in sphere screens back in Zanarkand...

Deciding not to bother dwelling on it, he placed the sphere into the pedestal. The wall around it just.. vanished. It faded into a cluster of floating lines of more symbols he didn't recognize. The pedestal, he found, had only been the front half. The room beyond was pretty big, and widened out after about fifteen feet into a larger space. There were red and gold tapestries on the walls bearing Yevon's black emblem, and at the very back a large seal had been painted onto the stone. He walked slowly into this new room, examining the ceiling and walls for anything. At this point he was certain nothing was going to try and hurt him. "Pretty sad bunch of trials," he snorted, getting a cocky grin. If this was it, then he supposed these high and mighty "summoners" didn't have to be all that smart, now did they?

He stopped when he noticed that there was a square dip in the floor further into the room. Scratching the back of his head, Tidus looked over his shoulder at the pedestal and chuckled. "Too easy," he sighed, sauntering back and pushing the pedestal over to the square recess. It slipped right in, and then began to slide all the way down into the floor. He took a step back, waiting to see what would happen.

"Hey!"

"Gah!" Tidus jumped, whirling around and landing wide eyes on Wakka.

Wakka shook his head, "What's gotten into you?" He approached Tidus calmly, and the teen started to relax. He didn't look angry.

Tidus rubbed the back of his neck, looking around awkwardly, "Ah, well... I guess I just got carried away. Wanted to make sure the summoner was all right. Heh.. sorry, Wakka." He hung his head, lightly kicking the floor with his heel.

Wakka sighed and clapped him on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here. It's a tradition. Very important." A deep thud resounded through the room, and the floor trembled. Tidus shuffled back, looking down at the ground. "That's normal, ya?" Wakka said with an amused smirk. A circle of light erupted, momentarily blinding Tidus. Once his vision cleared, he saw that a circle painted with reds, blacks, golds, whites and blues had appeared. Intricate symbols and patterns whose meanings completely escaped him.

The circle slowly started to lower.

Tidus coughed into his fist, suddenly feeling very apprehensive, "So.. what's gonna happen to me, then?"

Wakka shook his head, "Like I said, don't worry about it. You were concerned for the safety of the summoner, and who knows what the toxin did to you, ya?" He gave Tidus a reassuring nod. "You'll be fine," he insisted, adding emphasis to his words.

Tidus took a deep breath, "Ah. Right."

Wakka nodded, turning his eyes to the slowly rising stone wall surrounding them, "Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. The guardians protect them, like the name says, ya?" The tube finally ended, and they were deposited in an empty circular room. He took a few steps forward and then paused, "The guardians in there, now... You already met Wardani. The other two, though? One of them's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other's thinkin'. Don't know if Wardani mentioned you to them or not. Just keep your head low, ya?"

Tidus' eyes widened, "Uh.. you mean you actually want me to go in there?"

Wakka gave a short laugh, "You come this far, yeah? Might as well go all the way." He jerked his head toward the door and led the teen onward. They passed through a hallway that ended with a long, wide room. Wardani was the first one Tidus saw, because he was the closest to the hall. He was seated on the floor and tossing a knife into the air, managing to catch it by the hilt every time it dropped. Farther back, nearer a set of stairs, there sat a woman clothed in a black dress with a _very_ low hanging white-fur collar. And then a little ways away from her was... Well, Tidus didn't know _what_ it was. It was big, catlike, covered in blue fur with white hair and sporting a.. broken horn? He was staring so intently at it.. him?.. that he missed Wardani looked up at the two and shooting Tidus a questioning glare.

Before anyone else could get a word in edgewise – barring Kimahri, the chances of _him_ talking were lower than a Hypello doing a hard day's work – Lulu rose to her feet and slowly started approaching Wakka. "Back so soon? What, didn't think we'd be able to handle it, Wakka?" She hadn't yet noticed the newcomer, who was standing somewhat behind the older blitzer.

Wakka chuckled nervously, "No, uh.. it's just, uh..." Her expression shut him up fast, and he whispered back to Tidus, "See? I told you she gets mad easy."

Wardani snorted, "I've got theories on why that is." He caught his knife and got up, tucking it back into its sheath before crossing his arms. Tidus' eyes flicked up to his, and the scathing look Wardani sent the boy's way made him immediately redirect his focus.

Lulu reached Wakka, and had been about to say speak when Tidus finally decided to step out from behind the red haired man. The sorceress immediately locked her crimson eyes on him, and he swallowed hard before clumsily managing to ask, "Is, uh.. is the summoner all right?"

The dark woman's eyes turned to daggers, and she first turned them on Wakka with a sickened scoff. Once back on Tidus, she took a step closer to him and asked in an icy voice, "Who are you?"

Wardani chuckled ominously, "There's about to be a double funeral."

Suddenly, everyone turned. A sound had caught their attention. Kimahri was, unsurprisingly, already facing the door to the Chamber of the Fayth. The ornately carved barrier shuddered, and crawled up into the archway above it. The guardians all moved closer to the stairs, with Tidus lagging behind. He was transfixed on the person slowly making their way down the tunnel beyond. It was.. a girl? Not at all what he'd pictured. He'd managed to imagine all summoners as really old guys. This was, to say the least, a pleasant surprise. She had a hand on the wall and was weakly shuffling her way toward the stairs. From the light emanating behind her, he could see she was sweating profusely. She took the first step down, and promptly fell.

The guardians, and Tidus, all moved forward, but it was Kimahri who reached her long before she would have taken a dangerous tumble. Wardani let out a relieved sigh, shaking his head and managing a smile. The Ronso was an outstanding protector. Tidus watched, entranced, as the girl slowly rose to her feet. Kimahri kept his hands closer by her sides, just in case she came back down. She reassured the faithful guardian, words lower than the rest could catch. He nodded, lowered his hands, but remained at her side. She turned to the others, dusted off her skirt, and flipped her hair up as she raised her head.

She opened her eyes, took a deep breath, and smiled down at the rest of her guardians, "I.. I have done it!" She exclaimed breathlessly, excitement shining behind her eyes. She laughed softly, the sound echoing through the room like the tinkling of bells, "I have.. become a summoner!"

Wardani pumped his fist into the air, "Aha! I _knew_ she would!" He declared loudly, earning Lulu's vehement glare. He rolled his eyes, "Oh, please. Don't you give me that look!" Yuna smiled appreciatively at him, nonetheless.

The black mage went toward the stairs while Yuna descended the rest of the way, "Are you all right, Yuna? You were in there-"

"I'm fine," she said with a nod, her smile never fading as she looked up at the woman.

Lulu chuckled, "Quite. You're exhausted." She brushed aside a few of Yuna's loose hairs.

Wakka promptly shook himself from his stupor, "I'll go let everybody know!" He turned and ran back to the lift, aiming to inform the village that their summoner was coming.

Wardani, Lulu and Kimahri hovered close to their charge as they guided her across the antechamber, making sure not to crowd her. "I apologize for taking so long," she said quietly, turning her eyes down to the floor. "I did not mean-"

"Oh, here she goes," Wardani shook his head, grinning as the girl hit him in the arm.

"I'm serious!" She insisted.

"Yuna, it was no trouble," Lulu said, running her fingers through the girl's hair. "We are your guardians, after all." She glanced at Wardani accusatively. The battlemage grumbled something under his breath.

"I..." Yuna sighed, shaking her head. "Very well. Thank you, all of you." It was then, as she turned her head to look at the three guardians still present, that she noticed Tidus. He had moved off to a corner of the room, respectfully resigning to watch. His eyes widened a little when she spotted him.

Sensing she was about to ask who he was and what he was doing there, Wardani cleared his throat, "We'll get to _that_ later, for now let's just get you some fresh air." When they reached the lift, he stepped back.

Yuna frowned, "Wha-"

He held up a hand, "I'll be right behind you, gonna take care of the trash." He thumbed over his shoulder, indicating Tidus. Once the lift had disappeared above, he turned and marched back into the antechamber proper, locking his eyes on the young blitzer, "The _flying_ buckets are you doing down here?!" He demanded, jabbing a finger at the floor.

Tidus pushed off the wall, "I wasn't thinking, all right? I heard the summoner was taking longer than expected and just.. I don't know, I was worried." He crossed his arms and looked away. "I didn't mean to..."

"To be a complete idiot?" Wardani growled, stepping closer to him.

Tidus glared right back, "I can't explain it, okay?" He admitted, looking exasperated. "They said they were getting concerned, and it just.. rubbed me the wrong way that they refused to do anything. Especially when they said it was possible the sum- _she_," he gestured toward the hallway, where the empty lift was beginning to lower back down, "Might die." His arm fell back to his side, and he slumped.

Wardani closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. For a minute he stood like that, mulling things over in his head. When he finally opened them, he beckoned for Tidus to follow and headed for the platform. "Can't say your intentions were bad, kid." He laughed bitterly, "It's the whole running in where angels fear to tread bit that you've gotta work on." They were now standing on the lift. It shuddered beneath them, and started back up.

"Eh?"

"Running in bravely where you probably shouldn't," Wardani clarified. "I used it a little out of context. Basically, you were reckless. Stupid," he turned his gaze onto the boy, defying him to say something. Tidus gritted his teeth, but didn't speak. Wardani gave him an approving nod, "Don't worry about the priests. I'll take care of 'em."

Tidus crossed his arms, "Wakka said it'd be fine."

Wardani tilted his head thoughtfully, "Well, I s'pose so."

"Not sure what it would do for me if the nonbeliever started defending me, though," Tidus huffed, looking sternly at the wall.

Wardani laughed, the sound echoing loudly in the tight space, "You.. just made me _want_ to, kid!"

Tidus rolled his eyes. Wardani was like that guy you hung out with who did things to bug you, only you couldn't tell them it was annoying because then they'd know exactly what pushed your buttons. Though he got the feeling he wouldn't have to say anything for Wardani to know. He felt a little bit like a veteran jackass to Tidus. When they at last exited back into the temple itself, they saw that Yuna, Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri were still inside. A crowd had gathered, some of it spilling into the main chamber. They were either performing the prayer or congratulating her directly. All of them were overjoyed, some even crying, that their beloved summoner was both alive and successful.

"Jeez, this must be a really big thing," Tidus inferred.

"You have no idea," Wardani agreed with a somber nod. One of the priests noticed the two coming down and moved back to meet them. Wardani headed him off, "Calm down there, holy man." The priest seemed rather indignant, but waited. Wardani laid a hand on Tidus' shoulder, which the blitzer just barely tolerated, "Kid's obviously not that well, with the toxin and all. He's not thinking that clearly. I think you should take that into consideration. You know, let it slide this time. Special circumstances and all." He shrugged upon finishing his suggestion.

The priest sighed, and looked down at Tidus. He was silent for a moment, and then nodded. "Very well. You.. do make a good point, Wardani. We will put your transgressions aside." He angled a finger at the teen, "This once. In the meantime, let us retire to the village square. Yuna has stated she wishes to show us the fruits of her labor. Now is a time for celebration." He was quick to leave.

Wardani shook his head, "Of course she does."

Tidus furrowed his brow as they moved for the door, the crowd having filtered back out toward the village, "Something wrong?"

Wardani rolled his neck, "She needs to rest, not put on a show."

"After almost two days?" Tidus made a disapproving noise, "Why wouldn't they want her to?"

"Because hope can also make people stupid," Wardani sighed. Upon their approach to the square, Wakka called out to Tidus and went back up to meet them.

"What's up?" Tidus asked, just as Wakka snagged him in a headlock. "Ga- Hey!"

"Wakka," Wardani warned in a simple, bland tone.

"This is gonna be cool, ya?" The older blitzer laughed.

"Don't kill your Star Player, Wakka!" Wardani shouted. He refrained from keeping up, preferring to wait at a vantage point where he could see over the crowd rather than be stuck amidst it. Wakka, on the other hand, pushed through the villagers with his prisoner in tow, ignoring the annoyed cries and gasps from the others. He stopped right at the front, near Lulu and Kimahri, and finally released the boy. Tidus shook himself, sputtering as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

Wakka clapped him on the back, "Watch this, ya?" He pointed to Yuna, standing alone in the center of the village. "We're all ready, here!" He called out boisterously.

Yuna smiled back at him and nodded, "Okay." Tidus quickly centered his attention on the girl. He could see her much better out here, even in the failing light of the sun. She was.. well, to say the absolute least, she was beautiful. In a different way from the girls back in Zanarkand. There was something so.. natural about her. A tiny voice in the back of his head mused that she was perfect. Before his train of thought could go much further, she clasped her hands in front of her and dipped her head. Eyes closed, she mouthed something that no other could hear. The ground beneath her shone in a brilliant display. Not even a second passed after the utterances left her lips than rings of magic swirled around her feet and spheres of blinding energy rocketed up into the clouds. Priests and villagers fell into the motions of the prayer, their eyes locked onto the spectacle. A bright flash filled the sky, dashing the clouds, and something came careening down from that light. Something big.

Wardani tensed. He'd never seen a summoning, before.

Twenty feet from the ground it expanded, spreading elegant wings and pumping them to slow its fall. It soared around the village, veering sharply and aiming right for the heart. Right for Yuna. It decelerated drastically until it stopped, hovering in the air before her. It was birdlike, with a very thin torso and a chest reminiscent of a human female's. Wings in place of arms, and long legs ending in talon-tipped feet. A long tail of feathery hair hung from its head. It regarded Yuna with glowing eyes for a moment, and then slowly lowered to the ground, leaning forward as she reached out to it. The villagers gasped, and excited murmurings passed through the crowd as she began to stroke its long neck. She smiled up at it, and whispered its name, "Valefor." The aeon seemed to nod, and there was something about the way it looked at her.. like it greeted her in turn. She turned back to the villagers, Lulu and Wakka walking out to her, both congratulating her- the former concerned about her condition, and the latter more pumped by the exhibition. Valefor looked over the assembled, cocked its head, and with a powerful beating of its winds launched back into the sky where it disappeared.

Wardani chuckled, bowing his head and closing his eyes. _Atta-girl_, he thought, a tiny smile playing at the corners of his mouth. That did it. The girl had succeeded. She'd never failed to meet his expectations, and this time it had set events into motion that sent a shiver down his spine. For now, at least.. for now they could protect her. That gave him some amount of solace, as he was sure it did the others. As he watched Wakka and Lulu, he felt a small urge to go join them. But, being who he was that would probably put a damper on this- especially for most of the villagers. So, he decided not to, and just went back to his hut.

He was only halfway there when he heard the sound of feet smacking the ground and turned. Kayla ran up to him, a big smile on her face and out of breath, "Di- Did you s-" She leaned forward, hands on her knees as she tried to recompose herself. Wardani chuckled, crossing his arms and waiting patiently. When she straightened, she gave a laugh and looked back over her shoulder for a moment, "Did you see that? I.. I had no idea it would be so.. so.. awesome!" She clapped her hands together, fueled by adrenaline after witnessing such an impressive display of power.

Wardani nodded, "Yeah, I saw it. I take it you approve?"

Kayla nodded energetically, "Uh-huh! You're right, she'll do it. She'll bring the Calm. I know she will!" She threw a fist into the air and whooped loudly. Wardani rolled his eyes, causing her to giggle. "So..." She trailed off, linking her hands behind her back and taking a step toward him, "I guess I'll go back to-"

"Nope." He cut her off.

She raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

He pointed back at the crowd, "Go enjoy yourself. This is a special occasion. Have fun."

"R-Really?" She asked dubiously.

"Yes. Now, don't make me have to repeat myself," Wardani said with a smirk. "Go tell her you believe in her, or something. Just have a good time." Kayla flashed a wide, toothy grin and gave him a Crusader style salute before running off.

Tidus on the other hand was rooted in place by what he'd seen. It was, undoubtedly, the single most impressive performance he had ever witnessed in his life. How calmly she'd summoned that creature- the aeon- and approached it without hesitating. He wouldn't have been able to. It was terrifying. He had felt its power rolling over them. And then, when Yuna went to pet it.. he sensed something else. A kind of gentleness. She had seen it all along, whereas he.. well, he'd been contemplating moving further away up until that point. This girl was something else entirely. He wanted to talk to her, but then again.. so did everyone else, he was sure.

Wakka turned back to the crowd and held his arms up, signaling them to listen, "Hey! Now, look: Yuna's gonna go rest up a bit, ya? She needs all that she can get after having prayed for so long." As Lulu started to lead her away, Yuna looked back at the crowd. At this, they all performed the prayer. A simple, silent statement. It made her smile.

XXX

The night was strikingly different from most on Besaid. It was alive: loud with music, laughter and rejoicing. Fires had been built around the village, people were dancing and musicians going at their instruments with an unbridled energy. Fresh food was being cooked and served to any who wanted it, and barrels of drink had been rolled out to be enjoyed. Everyone was smiling as they celebrated the birth of a new summoner. _Their_ new summoner.

Wardani grabbed Luzzu the instant he found him. The fiery haired Crusader gave the battlemage a curious look as he was handed a clay mug full of something dark and strongly scented. "Mulled wine. Don't tell me that Crusader-stick up your ass is too much to let you enjoy it, least of all tonight!" Wardani laughed, tipping back a pint of his own and laughing again as soon as he lowered it. He threw his arm over the man's shoulders and grinned at Yuna, who was moving around the elated villagers. They all wanted to give her their best, and she enjoyed seeing them all so happy.

"You're certainly in a good mood," Luzzu observed with a chuckle, sniffing the wine tentatively.

Wardani snorted, "Don't ruin the moment, I'm actually having a good time for once."

"I can see that. I'm actually glad. You should be proud of her, she's accomplished something extraordinary, already. And now-"

"Oh, ye _gods_, Luzzu! You're ruining it!" Wardani exclaimed, shaking his head mournfully. "Come on, man! Live a little while you can! You're a Crusader, you people usually don't go for that long. Oil that clock a little when it's ticking. Trust me, it feels great. Look." He tipped the drink back for another drought, rivulets running down his neck from where some escaped his mouth. He shook his head when he came back up for air, throwing his hair around wildly.

Luzzu laughed, "She radiates confidence. Like faith given form. It's hard not to look at her and feel the better for it." Deciding Wardani did have a point, he gulped down some of the wine. It. Was. _Strong_. He almost coughed, wiping his mouth on his arm, "This your own batch?"

"Damn straight," Wardani answered with an exaggerated nod. "None of that sissy shit. Man's alcohol. It'll burn the hair off your chest."

Luzzu cracked a grin, "I can feel it working, now." He took another drink, and shut his eyes tight for a moment after swallowing. "Yes. Very powerful."

"Oh, if you're gonna be a wimp about it..." Wardani trailed off, withdrawing his arm and starting to slowly walk around the perimeter of the farthest fire.

Luzzu followed closely, eyes moving analytically over the crowd, "It's good to see people forgetting their troubles, for once. Even if we know how quickly it can end."

"And I thought I was bad with the doom and gloom," Wardani grumbled morosely. "You keep this up and I'm abandoning you. Take my wine back, too," he threatened lightheartedly.

"I _am_ appreciating it," Luzzu insisted. "I suppose I just have other things on my mind."

Wardani nodded, "Mm. Heard whispers 'bout your little plan. Not sure what it is, but I'm telling you now: it won't work."

"Hope is a funny thing," Luzzu replied, tone heavy with suggestion.

"It's a killer," Wardani countered. He looked at Yuna for a moment and sighed, electing to change the subject. "You taking the boat out tomorrow, too?"

"Mm-hm. We're headed to Luca, same itinerary as you. That means we'll be seeing much more of each other."

"Oh, I can hardly wait," Wardani's voice was drenched with sarcasm.

"It's been some time since I've seen anywhere other than Besaid. I'm looking forward to it." He took another sip. Still harsh, but.. it was growing on him a little. Only a little.

"Tell me about it, I can't wait to see some damned variety. Feel some different climates, too. Talk about being tired of something," he tugged on his shirt for emphasis.

"Probably won't get to see Wakka's game, unfortunately."

"And miss them losing, again?" Wardani prodded, chuckling into his mug as he downed another mouthful.

"I've heard crow tastes terrible, Wardani," Luzzu informed with a subtle grin.

"Don't tell _me_." The battlemage stuck a finger out at him, "Good thing I won't have to eat anymore anytime soon."

Elsewhere, Wakka had finally brought the rest of the Aurochs to meet their newest player. He'd introduced each one to him in turn: Datto, Letty, Jassu, Botta and Keepa. They'd assembled at the back of the village, away from most of the noise. After they had seen what he could do the day he washed up, none of them wore a skeptical expression. Tidus, however, had to keep up a mask. They.. did not exactly look like winning players. He was starting to see why they weren't the most successful in Spira. Wakka pulled Tidus closer, slinging his arm around the kid's neck, "This guy here? He wants into the tournament so bad I let him on the team." Tidus rolled his eyes, but humored him. "His memory's a little fuzzy, so if he says anything weird don't think nothing of it." He pushed the blonde forward, "Go on, say hi."

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking them over again, "Uh.. hi, guys." They all responded at nearly the same time, their greetings muddling together into an incomprehensible mess. Clearing his throat, Tidus decided to take a bit more of an assertive role, "So, whats our goal?" He asked, starting to pace back and forth in front of them.

They all leaned forward, declaring in unison: "_To do our best!_"

Tidus shook his head. Yeah, it was _all_ falling into place, now. "No, no, no, no! That's not the way to look at it."

Wakka nodded, arms folded over his chest, "He's right. We got a new goal, now!" He held his fist up in the air, "Victory! To win every match, defeat _every_ opposing team! To finally bring the Crystal Cup back to our island!" He set his hands on his hips, sticking his chest out as he nodded to his team, "That's all we need to do to win. Easy, ya?" The Aurochs looked around at each other, slowly testing this new goal. Each of them saying it, louder and louder until they were proclaiming it in one voice, raising their fists to the night sky and chanting their intentions for the village to hear.

Tidus glanced around the villagers until he caught sight of Yuna seated amongst her people. He kept looking back and away, unable to keep his eyes off of her for long. He wanted to talk to her, but... Then she looked at him, too! He froze, and she smiled, even laughing softly as she watched the team getting themselves into a frenzy. He was torn back to them when they came forward, each of them clapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey, I was hoping you'd join the team all along, ya?" Datto said.

"There's going to be ten teams from all over Spira at the tournament. Now I think we actually got a chance, ya?" Letty proclaimed.

"Victory, huh?" Botta asked. "I can almost feel it!"

Keepa chuckled, "Hit the other team hard and make it easy on the goalkeeper, ya?" He thumbed at himself.

Jassu shook his head, "Everyone's acting like we already won! Not that I can blame them, ya?"

As they all began to mill about, Wakka got Tidus' attention. He looked ecstatic, "We sure got the boys worked up, huh? This is gonna be our year, I just know it!"

Tidus held up his hand, and Wakka grabbed hold, "You got it! The Cup's going home with the Aurochs!"

"Heheh!" Wakka pulled him in suddenly, thumping him on the back. When he released the younger player, he gestured out to the party, "You should go have a good time. Get something to eat, ya? I'm gonna be doin' the same in a bit, here." Tidus nodded, and with a nod to the other members of his new team – that was an odd feeling, being a part of something that wasn't the Abes – he stepped into the revelry. It was.. much livelier than any parties back in Zanarkand. Those, well.. he usually remembered them as fuzzy blurbs. Lots of girls and liquor. There was so much raw energy here. Everyone was so genuinely happy. He was quickly smiling just by being around them. Whether he intended to or not, he was ultimately drawn toward Yuna. As he came close, he found that he wasn't exactly.. welcome.

"You heathen!" Spat an old man, narrowing his eyes at the blitzer.

An aged woman joined him, "Stay away from the summoner."

To make things worse, even a child chimed in, "You're a bad man!"

Yuna, however, got to her feet. The man reached out to her, "Lady Yuna! Be careful!"

Yuna smiled and briefly took his hand, "It was.. really my fault, to begin with." He seemed to be about to say something, but she turned and went to meet Tidus. He felt his heart speed up, each breath grew shorter, and he suddenly had no idea what to do or say. She saved him the trouble, more or less. "I'm Yuna," she said with an infectious smile. He realized that she had two separate eye colors: the left blue, the right green. If anything it just made her even more.. etherial. She performed the prayer, gracefully dipping her upper body, "I want to thank you."

Tidus blinked, "Uh.. what for? I mean, I'm the one who broke-"

Yuna hushed him with a shake of her head, "Wakka told me what happened. He said you were worried I might have been in trouble. You never even met me. That tells me all I need to know. So: thank you."

Tidus shook his head, "But, I thought... I mean, wasn't I not supposed... I just, well.. overreacted."

Yuna lowered her eyes, "And I was overconfident. The cost of being human, I suppose." She shrugged, "Everyone has their hubrises. But you acted out of concern for someone else. There are few reasons better."

Tidus almost felt like he was about to blush because of this girl. Her praise made him swell inside, like it really mattered. He couldn't put his finger on what it was about Yuna, but he'd never felt this way around a girl before. Not ever. Not like this. "I saw you call that, uh.. aeon thing. That was amazing!" He grinned, "I've never seen anything like that, before."

Yuna beamed, "Really?" She sounded a little excited, and quickly composed herself. Clasping her hands in front of her, she asked in a lower voice, "Do you.. think I could become High Summoner?" Tidus nodded instantly, even though he had no idea what he was saying at the time. Had he any awareness of what he had just told Yuna, he would have not felt nearly as good for boosting her spirits there as he did. Not on that. She looked over at the celebrating Aurochs, and then back at Tidus, "And I saw what you did for our blitzball team. They look like they're ready to win the tournament, now."

"'Cause we're going to!" Tidus was quick to respond, raising his fist. Yuna laughed at his enthusiasm, and Tidus lowered his hand to his neck, "Speaking of overconfidence, I guess... Heh."

It looked like she was trying not to laugh any harder, "No, it's good. I've never seen them so sure of themselves, before. Poor Wakka looks like he's about to explode, he's so ready to win the Cup." She nodded firmly, "You'll do it. I know you will."

A little girl ran up to her, tugging on her skirt to gain her attention, "Lady Yuna, will you play with me some more?" She asked.

Yuna smiled down at her, "Of course I will!" She turned back to Tidus as the girl ran off to wait for her. "So. Tomorrow, then."

Tidus seemed confused, "Tomorrow?"

Yuna tilted her head, "We're going on the same boat, aren't we?"

This surprised Tidus, not remotely in a bad way, "Oh! Really?"

She nodded, "We can talk more, then."

"Uh, sure!" Tidus chuckled, "Look forward to it."

"You can..." She paused, choosing her words carefully, "Tell me all about Zanarkand." Yuna bowed her head, and took her leave. Tidus crossed his arms, watching her for a moment more. He felt transfixed, like suddenly his world was gravitating toward this impossibly beautiful girl. He glanced behind him when he heard footsteps.

"You told her about Zanarkand?" He asked.

Wakka laughed, "What? It was funny, ya?" He laid a hand on Tidus' shoulder, "Eh, sorry 'bout that. Didn't know you'd take it so hard, ya?"

Tidus shook his head, smiling softly, "Honestly, I don't mind. I didn't get the feeling she was making fun of me."

"Yeah, she's a good girl," Wakka said. He got a funny look in his eye and elbowed the younger blitzer, "She's cute, too, ya?"

"Yeah," Tidus nodded, replying without thinking.

Wakka chuckled, "Hey, don't go getting no funny ideas, now."

Tidus turned and looked up at him, a cocky smile on his lips, "No promises there, big guy." He elbowed him right back. His eyes wandered back to Yuna, "Hey, but what if she, like, comes on to me or something?"

Wakka shook his head, "That's.. not going to happen." A silence hung between them for a few minutes, making the both of them uncomfortable.

Tidus finally shook his head, "Hey, you know I was just kidding, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Wakka turned, about to walk away, and paused, "Be sure to get some sleep. Got a big day ahead of us tomorrow, ya?" He left the blonde alone, standing apart from everyone else.

Tidus remained there for a while, lost in his thoughts for a few minutes more. So much had happened in such a short day. He doubted he'd been able to actually process any of it. He really was tired, now that he thought about it. He started to head for the Crusader's Lodge when Wardani suddenly cut him off and redirected him a little further back from the party. "Now what?" Tidus moaned.

Wardani cuffed him fairly gently, all things considered, on the back of the head, "Don't get mouthy."

"Hey!" Tidus cried. He took a wary step back from the battlemage. "Well, what is it?"

Wardani nodded toward Yuna and crossed his arms, "Saw what Wakka said. Now, this doesn't usually happen, but I'm with him on it." He shook his head, "I'm also more realistic than he is. So, I'll actually answer your question: if she were to, as you so _quaint_ly put it, 'come on to' you, then there'd be nothing I or any of the others could do about it. _Would_ do about it." He stuck a finger at the blitzer's chest, "Just don't try anything, kid. You don't know what you're getting into." He departed briskly, aiming for his home. Tidus, scoffing at the man's attitude, made his way to the Lodge. Neither one of them managed to rest easy that night.


	6. 5: Pilgrim's Passage

5: Pilgrim's Passage

He could feel the tide coming in. The water washed over his bare feet, freezing cold. Goosebumps crawled across his skin. An itchy, creeping sensation tickling its way up his arms and his back, like spiders climbing across his body. The air felt frozen; his every breath came out a misty cloud. It worked into his muscles, all the way through to the bone beneath. Making him feel brittle. Sluggish. The ground was still warm, though. Soothing against the harshness of the icy air around him. How could it be so cold in Besaid? He looked around, straining his eyes. It.. did not look like Besaid, really. He couldn't recognize anything about where he was. Too much sand, too few trees. The shore went on forever. Everything was off. He shook his head, and tried to take a step, but his joints refused to move. Nothing responded. His heart rate accelerated, and he fought to lift his leg.

His eyes were called out to somewhere nearby. A flash of movement, of color. Color.. why did that catch... He realized how muted everything else was. The water looked silvery, and the sand white. The leaves on the trees were dull, and the rocks jarringly dark. Then there was Yuna, standing further out along the beach. She was staring out over the ocean, where a fleet of wispy, grey clouds swirled unnaturally against the horizon. He swallowed hard, turning back to his charge. She didn't notice him, or at least did not acknowledge his presence. She just stood still as a statue, eyes bent on something far out that he couldn't see.

What was she...?

She was gone. He hadn't blinked, but in the space of one she'd just vanished. He raked his eyes over his surroundings, hunting for her. Where had she gone? What was happening?! He had control over his legs, he found. Tearing himself from where he'd been rooted, he charged up and down the beach in search of her. He opened his mouth, about to call her name.. but the words died in his throat. No sound came out. Clutching his neck, he swiveled his head wildly, almost in a panic, now. The world, which had 'til now been utterly void of noise, shattered under the weight of a scream. _Yuna's_ scream. He tried calling her name out desperately, even when nothing sounded his throat still began to feel soar the more he tried to yell.

Again and again he struggled, and she would cry out after every attempt. He couldn't track the location, it seemed to come from everywhere- and only where he wasn't looking. The set pieces began to burn. The sand giving way to fiery pits, the flames belching up into the air. With every new crevice a gout of fire and heat shot into the sky. More shouts, more pleas for help. These voices were different; distant. Not Yuna's. He navigated the collapsing surface of the beach, water from the ocean pouring into the hellish chasms beneath. He was knocked onto his back by a spout of fire that seared his skin. He scrambled back from it, looking behind him to make sure he wasn't moving himself right into another.

Something wet hit his face. He paused, the fires suddenly seeming much less important. Like they were faded into the background. Blurred. Another droplet splashed on his cheek. He dabbed one of the splotches and raised it up, his hand shaking. Dark red. Actual color. More droplets started to fall. They landed on him, on the sand, soaking his shirt to the color of blood. The was sand stained black, it was so engorged. The red rain continued to fall, and his eyes lifted to the ocean. The waters were now a sea of blood, churning and roaring as if tossed by a storm. They boiled with tempestuous fury. He could do nothing but watch, and listen to the agonizing voices in the distance. That was his fate.

Wardani jerked awake, eyes wide and alert as they searched the room. He'd been dreaming. He was.. he was in his hut. No light from outside. The last, dying threads of the night's celebration coming in through the walls. It must have gone even later. Screwing his eyes shut, Wardani rubbed them with his palms, muttering curses as he rose out of bed and stomped across the room to grab a bottle of ale from a nearly empty wooden box. The cork tossed to the floor, he quickly downed a quarter of it, sighing when at last he lowered the vessel. He felt a little better. Scrambled feelings, thoughts and damaged images from the night terror seeped through his mind. Impressions, but nothing solid. He'd already forgotten what had happened.

He fished out a leather-bound book, thunking the bottle down on his table as he flipped open a gasket sealed jar of ink and dipped a chocobo quill pen in it. He ran his eyes over the contents of the log, counting out days and making tiny marks on each entry. When he reached the present, he drew a thick line through it and closed the jar up, tossing the pen onto the table. While giving the ink a bit to dry, he returned his attention to the ale, closing his eyes and focusing on taking deep breaths. Calming himself. Steeling his nerves. The alcohol slowly went to work, flooding his senses and warming him. Right down into his soul, he thought with a smile.

He hated sleeping.

XXX

Tidus was seated cross legged on the thrown-together dock reaching out to the sea from Besaid's shore. The same one he had washed up on. He propped his chin on his fist, looking out over the ocean and trying to catch a glimpse of the far off places and lands he hadn't seen. There was nothing but blue on the edge at the world, the sky crashing into the sea like a bowl trapping an anthill, and they were the ants scrambling around inside. He wondered who was watching them through the imprisoning ceiling. The scent of the ocean filled his nostrils, and the breeze blew mists of water over him. It was refreshing, especially with how the sun was beating down on them. And the humidity. Oh, the damned humidity. Still, he supposed this kind of life could grow on him. At least it was kind of relaxing.

Looking to his left, he saw Yuna standing on the far end of the pier. She was looking in the same direction he'd been, both of them waiting for their boat to come. He wondered for a moment what was going on. Where everyone else was. He felt like he should know, but nothing came to mind. _Oh, Sin's toxin_, a voice mocked him. Deciding to find out what he'd forgotten, Tidus got up and strolled down the walkway to her. The square sections of wooden planking groaned and rocked under his feet, the ropes lashing them together strained against the undulations of the water below. Rickety, he thought. Felt sturdy enough, though.

Yuna turned to him as he came close, "Everyone will find us if it doesn't come soon." She looked a little nervous, her fingers playing with the fabric of her skirt. Twisting it between her hands, eyes fidgeting left and right: from him to the sea over and again.

"You mean the boat?" He asked, rubbing the crook of his neck as he searched for the ship.

"Mm-hm," she nodded. Her eyes finally settled on him, and she smiled.

Tidus felt like a puppet, he couldn't ask the question on the tip of his tongue. Instead, words poured from his mouth that hadn't so much as crossed his mind, "You sure this is okay? I mean, won't they be angry?"

"That's why we need to hurry," Yuna winked, a playful light in her dual hued eyes.

He chuckled nervously, "Ah. Right." He was sweating all of a sudden, from nerves this time and not the heat.

Yuna turned back to the ocean, tilting her head as she slowly asked, "I was wondering..." She glanced furtively up at him, "Would you.. take me to Zanarkand?" Tidus was taken aback by this. That was an odd request, to say the least. He wanted to ask what was happening even more, now. They were running away together? That's all he could gather from this. His body nodded, muscles moving of their own accord, or maybe by the will of the unseen strings manipulating him.

"Hey!" Came a shrill cry. Tidus whipped around and saw Rikku running down the pier toward them. She stopped about a foot away, hand on her hip and swirly eyes boring into his skull. "You said you'd go with _me_ to Zanarkand, ya big dope!" She declared, pointing at him accusatively.

_Uh-oh_, Tidus thought. He'd faced, well.. similar situations back in Zanarkand. Now it was beginning to feel _really_ hot, and he was sure the sweat was just _pouring_ down his face. He stammered madly for something to say that would fix this. "Oh, uh- Listen, Ri- I mean, uh: Hey. Uhm. I was-"

Rikku groaned, looking up to the heavens as she rolled her eyes. Her upper body tilted a bit, supported by the hand on her hip, "Y'know, I thought Wakka told you not to get any ideas." She jerked her head at Yuna, eyes remaining cemented on Tidus.

Yuna perked up at this, "He did?" She furrowed her brow, turning quizzically to the blitzer.

"Uh..." Tidus droned, like his mind had been vacated. Well, it more or less _had_ been. He was reaching for something that he could say, but nothing came.

Rikku stepped forward and shoved Tidus, "Yeah! So, you're coming with me!"

_Shit, shit, shit, shit! _Tidus exhaled miserably. This couldn't get any worse, could it?

"Hey! Stop dreaming, ya little twerp!" A loud, gruff voice rang out over the water. Tidus froze solid, eyes big as saucers. He slowly turned around, dreading- knowing- who he'd see. His father stood back on the beach, shaking his head and laughing tauntingly at his son. "Please. You with a woman? That's about the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Tidus balled his hands into fists, gritting his teeth as a fire came to life in his belly. That _voice_, that sickening _arrogance_, that wretched _man_ he'd called his father. "You can't even catch a ball! How're you gonna do with a woman, huh?"

All of a sudden Tidus was a kid, again. Cowering shamefully under his father's abrasive words, his callous temperament. It ate away at him, pushing him deeper into himself. Every single statement a slap in the face that made tears well up in his eyes. The fire burned hotter. Deeper. Darker. It _seethed_ inside of him like a vicious monster being prodded from its sleep, ire turned to whoever dared to disturb it.

Jecht scoffed, "Awh! What's the matter?" His jeering, babying tone drilled into Tidus' ears, making him feel even more pathetic. He peeked up at his father, shocked to see that Yuna and Rikku now stood on either side of the man. Jecht chuckled, "Gonna cry, again? Cry, cry and cry. That's all you ever do. All you're good for. I don't even know how you could be _my_ son!"

Tidus screwed his eyes shut, hot tears stinging down his face. "I.. hate you," he growled, voice low and caustic.

Jecht crossed his arms, "What was that? Gonna have to speak up if you want me to hear you!"

Yuna stepped forward, ahead of Jecht, "You have to speak loudly. Let him know how you feel."

Taking deep breaths, Tidus rose to his feet, balanced on quivering legs as he laid his eyes on his old man. "I hate you!" He said, louder this time.

"Still can't hear you!" Jecht called, shaking his head.

"Yeah! Let him have it, that's the spirit!" Rikku cheered.

"One more time!" Yuna joined her.

Jecht turned his head, angling his ear toward his son. Even that was meant to provoke him! How exaggerated the motion was, the way he leaned toward the sea.

Tidus gathered up all his fury, every ounce of his anger. He could feel it burning his throat, screaming to be released.

"_I hate you!_"

Tidus woke with a start, panting and drenched with sweat. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, groaning miserably. It was still fresh in his memory. Everything. His hand fell to his lap, eyes glaring at the mattress like burning swords. Even now, the old bastard's _ghost_ managed to piss him off! He just couldn't get away from it. If he wasn't living in Jecht's shadow, then it was with the scars he'd left on his psyche. Tidus fell back onto the bed, shaking his head as he tried to push the irritation down. To quell the fire smoldering hot inside. When that didn't work, he decided to just go for a walk. Move around. Let off some steam. Getting his blood going had always helped calm him down back home. Shouldn't be any different now, he figured.

He moved quietly through the Crusader's Lodge. Most of the beds were full, and he last thing he wanted to do was wake anyone up. Once he was in the common room at the head, he started to part the curtain when he heard voices from outside. They sounded familiar. He threw a glance back over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching. Then, satisfied he was more or less alone, Tidus drew the curtain just a shred to the side and peeked out. It was Lulu and Wakka, and they were alone. Even from here the black mage sent a shiver down his spine. She resonated power and authority, and it looked like Wakka had done something to earn her wrath. _Scary_, Tidus thought.

"Lu, you got it all wrong!" Wakka insisted, gesturing emphatically. "It's not-"

"Don't lie to me," Lulu snapped. "He's dead, okay? Dead! You can _not_ keep this up, Wakka! Especially not now!"

Wakka hung his head, "I know that, ya? I'm not lettin' it get in the way."

She inhaled slowly, shaking her head, "I will admit, he does look a little like Chappu. Even I was surprised the first time I saw him." She sounded calm, but there was an underlying edge to her voice. She was keeping in control, but truthfully much angrier than she let on. "No matter what he looks like, this boy is _not _Chappu! The sooner you accept that, the better. For all of us. Bringing him here was your biggest mistake! It tells me that you _are_ letting it affect you!"

Wakka rubbed the back of his neck, "Look, Lu, he needed our help! I couldn't just let him-"

Lulu stepped closer to him, glaring at him when he met her eye, "More excuses? No more! That's it! Enough, Wakka!" She about faced and left the older blitzer, who looked like he was about to go after her, but ultimately decided against it. He slumped, defeated.

Tidus considered what to do for a moment, his curiosity getting the better of him. Again. Who was this Chappu guy? It gave him something to consider. Was Wakka.. just using him? Well, not just for the tournament, but as well because he looked like somebody Wakka lost? He didn't know for sure, but didn't like the idea that he was being kept around simply for his skill at blitzball and some sentimental value. He stepped outside, watching Lulu leave for the temple, and then went to Wakka. "Hey."

Wakka was surprised to see him, "Hey. Couldn't sleep?"

Tidus shook his head, "Decided to go for a walk. Uh.. didn't mean to pry, there."

"Nah, don't worry. We were a little loud, anyway." He sighed, eyes downcast. "Guess it's better to get it out of the way now, ya?" He asked with a depressed chuckle. He motioned for Tidus to follow, and they walked back to the Lodge, stopping in the commons.

"So.. who's Chappu?" Tidus asked cautiously, crossing his arms and watching Wakka's reaction.

He just nodded, "My little brudda. He looked a lot like you."

Tidus looked away, "He's.. dead?" He couldn't imagine what it felt like to lose a sibling like that. He'd been an only child.

Wakka leaned against a table, nodding again. A sullen expression twisting his face, "He was with the Crusaders. Just up and joined one day." He looked up at the ceiling pensively, probably thinking back to that time. "He was with a chapter when they fought Sin last year. Didn't make it." He sighed heavily, like there was a great weight on his back. "Heard on the day of the tournament."

"Oh." Tidus let the word hang in the air between them for a moment. He didn't really know what to say. Sorry? That just felt even more awkward. So, he left it at that and waited to see if Wakka wanted to keep going.

Turned out he did, "I became a guardian to fight Sin, ya?"

Tidus tilted his head curiously, "Revenge?"

"That was the idea," Wakka admitted, hanging his head and closing his eyes. "Now I'm more worried about a stupid game than avenging my brudda." Tidus considered saying something about how Chappu might have wanted him to focus on the tournament. But, that felt tired and cheap, so he kept quiet. "After the game, though... I'm retiring. Gonna be a guardian full-time." He looked back up at Tidus, the way his brow creased making him appear very guilty, "I know it looks bad and all. Like I'm using you. I understand if you think I am, but I'm not."

Tidus smiled weakly, "Hey, it's all right, big guy. I owe you a lot, anyway. I'd still be lost right now if it weren't for you helping me out, you know." He stepped forward and extended his hand, "What I mean is.. thanks, Wakka."

Wakka stared numbly at Tidus' hand, and for a moment he seemed about to accept it. At the last second he waved his hand and let out a good natured laugh, "Hey, stop it! You're embarrassing me." Tidus started laughing in response, glad to see Wakka couldn't be kept down for long.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time it looks like you could use some cheering up," Tidus joked.

Wakka chuckled, "Sounds a bit like Wardani, huh?"

Tidus blinked, mulling over his choice of words. He groaned and stared hard at the floor, "Damn, it really did."

"He has that effect on people, ya?" Wakka patted him on the arm. "You just gotta remember to do something he's forgotten to."

Tidus looked up, "What's that?"

"Don't worry. Be happy," he answered with a nod. "It don't take long to see that he's too serious about everything. Lets it get to him. Bogs 'im down, ya? Just gotta keep your spirits up."

"Sounds good to me."

"Hey, I'll let you get back to sleep," Wakka slowly made for the door, glancing back over his shoulder just before leaving. "We gotta be headin' out early. See you in the morning." Tidus nodded to him, and went back to his bed. He stared at the ceiling for who knows how long. Tracing out patterns in the wooden beams and the fabric that made of the skin of the Lodge. His mind kept wandering. To Jecht. To Wakka, and what he'd told him about his brother. When he finally fell asleep, he wouldn't even realize he'd slipped out of consciousness until morning.

XXX

Wardani set a percolator on to boil, filled with coffee grounds just waiting to be used to produce the richly aromatic brew that he'd be missing for some time, now. Couldn't take that on the pilgrimage. He started packing a satchel, filling it with the book, ink jar and pen from the night before, and some extra potions and ethers. He was getting ready for the long haul. It brought back memories from three years ago, when he'd left Besaid behind for the first time since he'd arrived. With the way things had gone that year, he hoped Yuna's journey wouldn't be nearly so taxing. He quickly pushed those memories away, burying them at the back of his mind. He didn't want to think about them, though they came often.

The satchel packed, he fried up some diced potatoes with shredded beef, dusting the hash with spice and some crumbled cheese that quickly melted into the mix. Usually he wasn't so frivolous about his breakfast, but he felt like enjoying this one. Like he'd told Luzzu the night before, he supposed. While he was still alive and all. "Gods, I'm getting sappy," he admonished himself, shaking the morose ropes off as he ate. Then, once that was done, he decided he had one more thing to do before getting to the important part. He grabbed a pair of scissors, dug out a mirror and started cutting his hair. It wouldn't do for it to wind up getting in his eyes or something stupid. Besides, he'd worn it long for a while, now. Once he figured it was short enough, he picked up a knife and shaved his beard down to little more than a shadow.

Finally, he decided he was ready for the meat of the morning. He opened the chest he'd set aside some time ago and reached in. These were what he would wear on the pilgrimage. He'd taken time to make it all – save for a few things he hadn't made, including the hide pants and sleeveless white cotton shirt. These he put on, trading them out for what he'd been wearing. The boots, cuirass and gauntlets all followed a single trait: leather studded with protruding steel discs. The cuirass itself had three layers: a softer, more pliable leather to start, a chain shirt in the middle for increased defense and flexibility, and finally the harder, sectioned leather and steel on top. Next came his satchel. Then a gift the village seamstress had given him two months back when he saved her son during a fiend attack. It was a hooded poncho, colored a dull, rusty orange interjected with white. He slipped it on, then his baldric. After securing his short sword and a dagger to his belt, he picked up his spear and shield.

He hesitated, looking himself over and making sure he had everything. If there was one time an oversight could screw him over, it was now. It wasn't like he'd be able to come back and get something after they'd left. He was more of less satisfied, but a trace of worry still nagged at him. He stepped out into the early morning air. Most of the villagers were still asleep. The only ones awake were those whose jobs required it, like farmers. Then there were the guardians. He saw Wakka and Lulu over near the village center. Kimahri was probably with Yuna. Tidus was more than likely still asleep. Or, at least so he thought. He hadn't taken ten steps when he caught movement from the corner of his eye and saw Tidus exiting the Crusaders Lodge.

Tidus stifled a yawn, stretching his arms out behind him and trying to get his blood going. He shook himself, that early morning adrenaline still fresh in his veins. He noticed Wakka and Lulu, eyes lingering analytically on the sorceress. She was like nothing he'd ever seen in Zanarkand, in a similar yet strikingly different manner than Yuna.

"Yeah, she's something else, ain't she?" Wardani's voice cut through his thoughts.

Tidus flinched, "Huh? Oh, I-"

"You were ogling the black mage, don't try to lie to me," he chuckled. Tidus was about to defend himself when Wardani cut him off again, "I'm not getting onto you for it, don't get fussy." He glanced at the woman briefly, a short laugh stopping in his throat. "She _is _gorgeous, I can't hardly fault ya. Though, I've got a word of advice for you, kid."

"I can't wait to hear it," the blonde sighed.

Wardani grimaced, and secured his spear on his back, "Now, last night what I said wasn't strictly a warning for you, it was for Yuna. This? What I'm about to tell you is for your own damned good, kid. So listen close: do _not_ – and I'm gonna stress this – _do not_ try anything with Lulu." He leaned close to the boy as he spoke, his tone and expression deadly serious. "There's only two people in the whole wide world I'm willing to admit are scarier than I am." He pointed at the mage, "She's one."

Tidus raised an eyebrow, "So who's the other?"

Wardani sighed, "My uncle." Not giving the teen room to ask why, he ushered him forth, "Come on, let's go say 'hi'." A smile turned his lips, a nostalgic gleam in his eye, "You know, I decided to test her once. See just how composed or whatever she was."

"What'd you do?"

"Threw my spear at her, made sure it'd pass close, but not so that it'd do any harm. Just whistled past her," the battlemage answered.

Tidus rolled his eyes, "I can't imagine that ending well."

Wardani shook his head, "No. No, it did not. Had to wind up using a potion for my leg because of it."

They were now within earshot of the two other guardians, and the black mage smiled softly. "I remember that. I used a fire spell. Then I told him it was a return test."

Wardani whistled, "Boy, did I fail it, too." He turned his gaze from Lulu to Wakka, and then noticed the blitzer was holding something. He craned his neck to get a better look at it, and then raised his eyes to Wakka's, wearing a somber face. "You sure you want to do that?"

Tidus frowned, "Huh? Do what?" He looked between the two of them curiously.

Wakka nodded, and smiled at Tidus, "Got a little present for you, sleepyhead." He brought his hand out, presenting the younger blitzer with a sheathed sword.

Tidus looked shocked, "Uh.. I don't know what to say."

"'Yes' might be a good place to start," Wardani suggested. "Or, 'thanks'."

Tidus bit his tongue, and reached out to take the weapon. After receiving a reassuring nod from Wakka, he unsheathed it and held the blade aloft. His eyes went big and his jaw dropped. It was breathtaking. Like water captured in a solid form. He expected it to fall apart at any moment and soak into the soil. The sunlight refracted through it into a million streams, causing it to sparkle brilliantly like an ocean of diamonds. He could hardly stand to take his eyes off of it, but managed to return them to Wakka. "Really? You.. want me to have this?" He asked incredulously.

Wakka nodded, "Yeah. Use it well."

Lulu ran her eyes over the shimmering blade, a thoughtful tilt to her head as she said, "That's the sword you gave Chappu." Tidus froze, the sword still held up into the air. There it was again. Chappu. He felt uncomfortable about accepting it, now.

Wakka sighed, "Well, he never used it."

"A tool should never be denied the chance to perform its function," Wardani said slowly, eyeing the sword as well. "Letting a blade like that sit in its sheath forever is a greater crime than giving it up."

Lulu chuckled, "Very eloquent."

"I have my moments." He turned to Tidus, "Don't let something like this pass you by, kid."

Tidus lowered it and asked, "What's it made of?"

Wardani raised his hand, "Same stuff spheres are: water and pyreflies. Spheres can be magically manipulated, you know." He started pacing around the three of them, feeling right at home on a topic pertaining to weapon smithing. "That's how you form them into literal spheres or whatever, and how you get one to record just movie, or a picture. That way it doesn't start gleaning your thoughts or emotions randomly. Anyway, uh.. there's two forges in the whole world that actually make weapons out of the stuff. They melt it down into a malleable state through magic, and then put that into a mold to make the blade and the tang. Now, the thing about spheres," he paused to point to the blade, indicating the edge, "Is that you can't sharpen it conventionally, not with a grind or whetstone. So, the mold itself has to be what makes it sharp. It's a very precise art. Worth it, usually. Sword like this is much lighter than steel, insanely difficult to break, and never loses its edge."

Wakka crossed his arms, "That's why I got it for him, ya? Heard they were something else."

"Yeah, remember when I said a sword doesn't have to be a work of art, that it just needs to work?" Wardani asked, and Tidus nodded. "Well, this _is_ a work of art."

Tidus unhooked his father's sword from his belt, replacing it with the new weapon. He stared hard at the old blade, furrowing his brow, "What do I do with this thing?" He asked.

Wakka shrugged, "You could sell it. Give it to the Crusaders, they can always use another sword, ya? Up to you." Tidus thought about it, weighing his options carefully. They could tell it was a difficult decision, and remained silent as he deliberated. He shouldn't have cared about the sword, the way he saw it. It was his father's. The man had brought him so much grief throughout his childhood, and even beyond the time he left. His emotional bond with it should have been nil, but.. it _was_ his father's. He made up his mind. The guardians watched as he went back to the Lodge.

Wardani shifted, "You know, I could try and read into this." Wakka and Lulu turned to him, both wondering where this would go. "I could say that it's you finally moving on. Tell you it's a sign, that you giving up something so important means you've come to terms with your pain." He tilted his head and met Wakka's eyes, "Fortunately for you, I think psychology's full of shit."

Lulu shook her head, "Apt."

Wardani rolled his eyes. "Quite," he mimicked, earning a scowl.

Wakka chose to change the subject before things escalated, "Where's Yuna?"

"Look who's doing their job," Wardani remarked.

"Why, do _you_ know where she is?" Lulu goaded, arching an eyebrow. Wakka smiled as Wardani remained silent, looking rather peeved.

Tidus returned shortly, his eyes alighting on the distant temple, and asked, "So.. I take it we're waiting on Yuna, huh?"

Wardani nodded, "Yeah, don't know what could be taking her so long."

"Maybe it's just hard to leave," Wakka suggested, his tone suggesting similar feelings.

"People are gonna start crying, and that's when I'm just going to leave," the battlemage sighed. "Your emotional attachment is good and all, but Sin isn't going to wait and neither is the boat."

"Relax, ya? They won't leave without us."

The younger blitzer set his hands on the back of his head, elbows reaching out like some sort of deformed wings, "If we're taking the boat then why do we have to wait? Couldn't we just go on ahead or something?"

"No," Wardani answered dryly. His bluntness had Tidus frowning.

"Nah, we're her guardians. Wouldn't do to leave her high and dry." Wakka elaborated where his fellow guardian refused to, "Ten years ago, when the last Calm started, was when Yuna came to Besaid. Been like a little sister to me and Lu ever since."

Wardani rolled his eyes, "Lu and _I_. _Lu_ and _I_, you redheaded..." He droned off, grumbling incoherently.

Wakka thumbed at Wardani, a smile on his lips, "To him, too. Believe it or not, ya?" Wardani's expression said he did not exactly like what the blitzer was implying, but swallowed his words and stared back to the temple, waiting dutifully for their charge to show.

Lulu interposed, seeing as how Wakka had apparently lost what he had been saying. "From a young age it became evident that she possessed the talents of a summoner. She agreed to be trained, and has spent many years being groomed for this. It is the most important moment in her life. Today, she leaves her home as a summoner on pilgrimage."

"Couldn't have put it better, myself," Wardani nodded.

"I don't doubt you."

Wardani stared up at the sky, muttering soundlessly to the clouds. When he finally spoke, he didn't look at any of the others, but continued to focus on the temple. "Oh, she'd better get out here, soon."

Lulu continued, eyes flashing briefly to the exasperated guardian, "This journey is all of ours. We should leave together."

"Don't start to feel like you're being included in this," Wardani nudged Tidus. He took a step forward, and exhaled thankfully, "There's our girl, now."

Wakka laughed, "Looks like she's got her hands full, too." Yuna emerged slowly from the temple, making her way to the steps and dragging a large travel case behind her in one hand, in the other she brandished a rod. She stopped just at the top of the stairs, holding her hand above her eyes as she looked out at her approaching guardians. When she continued down, the case slipped out of her grasp and landed on the ground. She scurried to pull it back up, lifting it with a little difficulty. It looked very full.

"And what's all that, Lady Yuna?" Wardani asked, pointing at the case.

"All that luggage is really not necessary, Yuna," Lulu said.

Yuna smiled sheepishly at them as they approached, lowering her eyes down to the case and laying a hand on it, "They're.. not really my things."

"We're waiting with bated breath, then," Wardani came closer, inspecting the case with an eyebrow arched.

The summoner laughed softly, "Gifts. For the temples, I mean."

"This isn't a vacation, Yuna," Wakka reminded.

Wardani made a noise in agreement before testing the weight of the thing. It was fairly heavy, he wouldn't even have been able carry it with one hand. "I'm gonna get stuck with this thing, aren't I?"

Lulu shook her head, "As much as I would enjoy seeing that, Wakka is right."

Yuna glanced back to the case, running her eyes over the lines and contours of its surface. She had hoped the gifts would be a good gesture. Even if it was something small, she simply wanted to think it could have made the clergy tending the seats of the Fayth a little more hopeful. The people attending a little happier. They did have a point, however. Perhaps it was just a bit too much. She also did not want to subject her guardians to having to carry it, and if she pulled it along behind her they would only be slowed. So, she nodded, "I suppose.. you're right."

"Yuna, it's fine. Thoughtful, but maybe just a tiny bit excessive," Wardani held his thumb and index finger slightly apart in emphasis, then laid that hand on her shoulder to guide her forward. He nodded to Wakka and Lulu, coming up behind her. Tidus felt awkward around her with her guardians present, so he gave her a respectful berth and followed alongside Wardani.

Yuna started looking around frantically, "W-Wait! Where's Kimahri?" She realized that she had not seen the Ronso all morning, just expecting him to be with the others.

"He probably went to go check the road," Wardani suggested with a shrug. "There's no way he would miss us leaving. Maybe he's waiting somewhere ahead."

Yuna nodded, "Of course. That makes sense." She smiled warmly, shaking her head at the thought of her oldest sentry combing the road beyond the village for threats.

"All right, off we go!" Wakka declared as they neared the village gate. It was exuberant, but he could feel a sinking sensation in his gut, one that Wardani knew as well. Just before passing beyond, Yuna turned around. She took in the village, her home of ten years, as she was prepared to leave. Memories flooded her mind's eye: the people, the sights and sounds, the experiences. All the times, good and bad, that they had endured together. She bit back the tug at her heart, but could not at that moment manage a smile. There were no tears, and there were no words. For a full minute she merely looked. Then, a bow toward the temple- to her village- and she rejoined her guardians, taking her place back in the center of the protective formation. They were on their way.

The pilgrimage of Lady Yuna, daughter of Lord Braska, had begun at last.

_A/N: Slow chapter, will pick up with 6._


	7. 6: Another Spike in the Rail

6: Another Spike in the Rail

A solitary dingo slunk along the road, snuffling at the dirt underfoot. The scent of humans was rich in the air, packed into the earth, and it had the beast's blood heated to a boil. The very thought of ripping into the flesh of living prey, consuming that which it had long forgotten to be, was all that dragged it toward the village. Its ears perked up, snout raising into the air and taking deep whiffs. A lumbering growl crawled up its throat, eerily reminiscent of a human's laugh. Someone was coming. Eagerly, the fiend launched into a sprint toward the approaching targets. Oh, how it would savor the taste of fresh meat!

XXX

"And when so in doubt, the long trek to the pub is made as smoke when you've got a pint rolling across your tongue. Suddenly work means something," Wardani nudged Tidus in the back with the fist clamped 'round his spear's shaft. "Something I definitely miss about Luca. They've got good liquor. Best vineyards in all Spira too, but wine's not quite hard enough for me, to tell the honest truth."

Yuna frowned, "Honest truth?"

"Sure. There's always a lie in most every bit of sincerity, but that's one of the one's free of such an ailment," he winked at her, and she responded with a good natured huff. At least she was smiling again, he thought. She was always good at masking her hurt.

"Nah, brudda. The game's where it's at, ya?" Wakka chuckled, tossing his ball into the air and catching it spinning atop his finger. With a wide grin he glanced back at Wardani, "Nuthin' like watching two teams go at it, hearin' the crowd roar every time someone lands a goal. Makes you really feel alive."

"Sorry, but I'm still firmly in the corner that whiskey's a greater motivator than throwing balls around for a bit," the battlemage replied with a smirk, his tone as biting and laced with humor as his face. "You know what? Tastes better, too. Now get that thing off your finger, or I will." He raised his spear a little, miming what he meant. Wakka laughed off the mild threat and dropped the ball back into his hand, propping it against his side.

Tidus had almost started talking about the kinds of entertainment back in Zanarkand. Bars filled with raucous crowds, the stadium packed with thousands of people every game, clubs alive all night and into the early hours of the dawn. Every day was like an adrenaline rush, one big party to get your mind off your troubles. He could have used the distraction. Now he couldn't help his thoughts wandering onto his concerns, and they were beginning to weigh down.

Wakka mussed Yuna's hair, earning a giggle as he asked, "Hey, what about you, eh? I know you're looking forward to seeing us play, ya? Hahaha!" He gave a boisterous laugh, threw his head back and pumped his chest out. Yuna's giggle evolved into a full blown laugh, her hand hiding her mouth as she tried to calm herself.

"Wakka, no one _wants_ to see you fail," Wardani interjected coolly, eyes half lidded and a wry glint shining from them. The blitzer threw him a challenging nod, smile never leaving. "Incorrigible."

"There does seem to be a lot of that," Lulu added in, attention aimed straight ahead.

Wardani was about to make a return comment when something caught his eye. He narrowed them at the peak of the hill ahead where the road inclined and curved left. "We got company." Wakka, Tidus and Yuna looked back to the road as a single dingo came racing over the slope and right down to meet them. "Awh, it's so stupid it's kind of cute." He shot Lulu a scathing glare when a low chuckle reached his ear.

Wakka looked back at Tidus, grabbed the teen by his shoulder and hauled him to the head of the group. "You can take this one, ya? Break in that sword I gave you, huh?" He clapped the boy on the back and jerked his head toward the fiend.

Tidus recovered quickly, radiating confidence, "You bet!" He drew his new weapon, the blade shimmering as the light caught it- its iridescence was stunning. The brute slavering beast paused in its tracks at the sight of the sword, momentarily mesmerized.

Wardani snorted, "You serious?" Tidus took the opportunity to rush the beast, and by the time it recovered there was a gaping wound through its abdomen. It promptly faded, and the teen turned back to face the group with a proud smile, holding his sword aloft triumphantly.

"Heads up!" Wakka called, pointing toward the sky. Tidus' expression fell, and he looked back over his shoulder to see a condor swooping down from on high. He dove out of the way, tucking into a ball and narrowly avoiding a sweep from the fiend's talons. "I got this one!" The older blitzer held his ball at the ready, gauging the bird's speed and trajectory. After a momentary calculation, he launched the ball. It flew true and slammed like a rock into the condor's skull, crushing it. The ball rebounded back into Wakka's waiting hands. "Now that's how you do it, ya?"

"That's how you do it, all right." Wardani shook his head.

Wakka walked over to Tidus, who was just picking himself up, and gave him a nudge, "You did pretty good. Quick reflexes, too. Not much a surprise there, huh?" He looked back at Wardani, "What do you think? Got a feeling he'd make a good guardian someday."

"Someday," Wardani repeated.

"I think you did very well," Yuna praised, sending him a bright smile. Tidus didn't really know how to respond to that, so he just laughed awkwardly instead.

"Oh, yeah." Wardani rolled his eyes. "Real fleet, this one."

"It's not quite over, yet," Lulu interrupted, eyes ever ahead. They all turned to see a flan oozing toward them, its unnervingly empty eyes and huge grin aimed directly at the summoner party.

Wakka made a face, "That looks like trouble."

"Looks ugly," Wardani amended. "Hate flans."

Tidus glanced at Yuna, then Wardani, and stepped forward, tossing his sword to readjust his grip on it, "I'll take care of it!" He raised his fist to them, ready to prove himself again. Just as it looked like Yuna was about to protest, Wardani stepped up beside her and shook his head. She relented, but wore a worried frown as the teen approached the flan, wondering just how big a threat something that looked like an ice cream scoop could really be. When it didn't appear the creature was going to do anything, he decided to charge it straight on and put an end to the blob. He had a nasty surprise when his sword stopped nearly dead inside of it, the only real effect being a loud sucking noise when it came out the other end. Tidus, momentarily dumbstruck, was pulled suddenly back just as a violent font of water exploded where he had been. Wardani tossed him to the ground and threw Lulu a look.

"Good thing I'm here," the sorceress said with a half-feigned sigh and an imperceptible smile. Lightning cracked down from the sky and struck the flan, delivering a lethal surge and causing it to explode into pyreflies. "Clueless, otherwise." She shook her head. It had been child's play compared to her true capabilities.

Wakka reached Tidus and Wardani first, the boy picking himself up off the ground while the battlemage removed his spear from its harness once more. "Some fiends you just can't beat down," he said with a shrug. "When that's the case, you gotta use magic. Lu's our black mage, so next time we run into a fiend like that, let her take care of it. She speaks their language, ya?"

Lulu folded her arms, the doll tucked into the crook of her left seemed to watch Tidus as she neared. "Water to lightning, fire to ice. The constituents of each pair oppose, cancel, and destroy. Elemental magics possess one of the simpler orders among the arcane."

Tidus sheathed his sword and rubbed the back of his neck, "So, uh.. how come nobody said that?"

"Wanted you to see for yourself," Wardani answered with a grin. "You seem the type to learn best through failures. Hard lessons and all that, hm?" Coming even with the boy, he leaned into his spear and elaborated. "There's other forms of magic, as well. Typically you see it divided cleanly between black and white, Lulu is adept at the former. White magic entails spells not intended to harm one. Things like healing spells, haste..." His voice trailed off, eyes flicking to Yuna. "Our girl here is rather proficient in these sorts of magics. Yuna," the girl stepped forward, head tilted curiously, "Why don't you show him how to use haste."

The summoner felt her neck heat up, and bashfully ducked her head, "I may not be the best one to teach him."

Wardani rolled his eyes, "Here we go again. All right, tell you what. This one time, Yuna – this one time, hm? – I'll show him, myself." The summoner smiled apologetically, causing Wardani to narrow his eyes playfully at her. Turning back to Tidus, he rolled his neck and set about walking the boy through what he knew of white magic. His knowledge of the "supportive" arts paled drastically when compared with his deleterious repertoire. Furthermore, he was incapable of using them. Others had passed the knowledge on to him once, though it held little practical value, save for times like these.

Tidus struggled at first, the battlemage's impatience forcing him to keep up with the older man's swift instruction. He was not harsh so much as bored, wanting to get a move on and only partially willing to deal with this momentary whim. The spell he had chosen was something he felt fitting with the boy's demeanor. Healing arts were infinitely more useful, but the complexity of even the simplest would have required undue amounts of time to relay. So, he settled for one of the easier spells. If the kid survived long enough, he mused, then perhaps he might merit further attention.

Once finished, he stepped back and nodded with finality. "Right. Now, give it a whirl and see how it fits." Tidus appeared apprehensive, and Wardani groaned very much externally. "Don't be afraid, you yellow-haired ninny. The worst that could happen-" He caught himself, lips tightening. "Actually, never you mind that bit. Just do it." He thumped the ground with the base of his spear, egging the blitzer on.

Skepticism darkened Tidus' features, glowering briefly at the man. Sucking in a preparatory lungful, he found that thread of magic lingering ever at the back of his thoughts. That thin sensation of connection with the world around them. This time, rather than focusing this energy on water, he summoned instead greater speed. A rush of energy swept through his veins. He gasped, eyes growing wide. His heart pumped faster, his thoughts dashed with surprising coherency, and even stationary he could _feel_ the heightened performance. It came as a kind of need to move – a potential that ached to be wielded.

He laughed aloud, and somersaulted forward, landing on his hands and pushing off, corkscrewing mid-air and landing with his front to the party, arms outstretched and a wide smile on his face. "This.. this is pretty awesome!" He declared enthusiastically.

"Great, now he's hooked." Wardani mumbled sullenly, trudging past the teen.

A frown marred Tidus' countenance. "What? I did it right, didn't I?"

"Absolutely, and so have countless others. Master something impressive, then come to me for tea and medals." He kept on going, not looking back.

Yuna walked up to Tidus and offered him an apologetic look, "Sorry, he can be a bit rough at times." She looked him over, and not finding any wounds she gave a short bow, "You were brave to rush in for us like that, before." She tilted her head and added with a laugh, "Though perhaps just a touch too rash?"

Tidus nodded in red-faced agreement, "Yeah.. probably."

"You have the makings of a fine warrior," Yuna proclaimed. "And you took to magic very easily. Learning a spell so swiftly is admirable."

Her effulgence made his stomach flip. He felt so out of place here, and not just for the setting. "So, uh..." Trying to change the subject a little, "What.. could have gone wrong?"

Yuna blinked. "Hm?"

"He was saying something about 'the worst that could happen'," he reminded, shooting a malicious glare at the battlemage's back.

"Oh." Yuna giggled, fighting not to laugh any louder. "He was only joking. You have nothing to worry about with white magic."

Tidus sighed. "Yeah. Figures."

"It can be.. difficult to grow accustomed to," Yuna related, a knowing look in her eye.

"Don't think I've got much of a choice." Tidus reported glumly.

Wakka decided to intervene, and changed the subject. "You were good earlier, when you took out that dingo. About the flan, though... Well, that just means you've got spirit, ya?" Wakka laughed. "Try and channel it a little better, you'll be fine."

"What he needs," Wardani cut in from ahead, "Is patience." He quickly smiled at Lulu, the grin both sanguine and warning. When her only response was to smirk in return, he had a terrible, sinking realization: She did not even have to say it, herself. Her acerbic comments had become so engrained she could be certain of their employment even if she never spoke a solitary word. "How utterly horrifying..." The battlemage muttered under his breath, brow furrowing perplexedly. He was not entirely sure how to take that, really. "Look," he cleared his throat, dismissing the troublesome revelation, "If you want to succeed as a fighter, then you've got to be able to stand back and assess the field before you stride it. A part of that is also judging just how much sand's left in the glass, and then allotting enough to try and get a picture. It might not always be pretty, but it's a sight better than running in totally blind. Here's the kicker: It takes time, and experience, to do that."

"Blitzball's the same way," Tidus responded. "'Do I want to risk a shot, or a pass? Is there anyone coming for me, or one of my teammates?' We've gotta think about those things on the fly, too."

Wakka nodded firmly, "Yeah, yeah! It's the same thing as a fight, even if the stakes aren't quite that high."

"The stakes make the game," Wardani chuckled grimly. "The Aurochs know all about poor stakes games." Clicking his tongue, the battlemage separated himself from the others, marching up the inwardly curving slope of the road. Dingos were not often partnerless, so one haunting the road meant a good chance others might have been nearby. He spied the tracks, kept his eyes moving and attentive, watching for any possible tells of further activity. By the time he reached the crest of the slope it had become clear this was just a lonesome hunter. Not so much as a wayward howl from the distance. Of course, the way _he_ read it went something along the lines of: This could also mean a trap, even animals know how to ambush prey. Squinting to fight the climbing sun, he stood a silent vigil while the rest of the party climbed to join him.

Below, the village was clearly visible. A shard of civilization set amidst a vast field of green, with the ocean out behind. The temple dominated the picturesque view, like a beast set to swallow the homes laid out before it. He shifted, scoffing at the possible implications of such a simple simile. To him, it rang truer than most would like to admit, much less believe. His attention cycled, moving from his immediate surroundings to the village and then the approaching guardians. He had to do something to keep himself occupied, and he was already used to focusing on everything around him at once. Not so much a thing he had practiced to manage, but rather something he had lived with for as long as he could remember.

When the others finally came upon the promontory, Lulu and Yuna approached the edge first, keeping a few feet from the rope-and-log barricade. The sorceress remain expressionless, her eyes traveling the village before swinging 'round to her charge. The younger girl seemed to notice nothing but her home far below, already seeming so incredibly far away. She was not sure what to feel. Certainly sadness, as she loved the place. A barrage of memories assailed her mind's eye, accosting her concentration. She forced them back, and tried to just take in the moment. A part of her was excited to be going on an adventure, especially accompanied by her friends – her family. There was fear, too. The lack of knowledge of what to expect, and the terrifying certainty of what she knew awaited her.

"Take your time," Lulu's level tone broke through her reverie. Two-toned eyes briefly flashed her direction, and the girl nodded softly. Yuna wanted to burn it all to memory. Everything about the scene before her. She would never see her home again, and so she wished to carry it with her wherever she went for as long as it lasted. She wanted the beauty of its image in her memory, and the warmth it provided in her heart. She already possessed one, now she only needed the other.

Wardani moved around them, studying the girl's face. His own countenance softened minutely, and he hung his head respectfully. The wind picked up, forcing loose grains of dirt from their places. They struggled against the barrage, fighting to keep their places. They clung to every channel and stone they could, but were ultimately swept away. His face twisted into a frown, and he directed his gaze elsewhere instead.

Tidus, on the other hand, was having a hard time of it. He was ready to go and get to this "Luca". Even if there was nothing for him there in the long run, he would be able to compete in the tournament. He had never been too sentimental, and the sitting around was grating. He wanted to go, needed to move, and everyone else was content to just stand around! Sighing exasperatedly, he linked his hands behind his head and leaned back into them. "Let's get a move on, man!" Not three seconds passed before the sound of footsteps crunching caught his ear. He turned, greeted by Wardani bearing down on him. The battlemage herded Tidus roughly away from the promontory's edge, and pointed off toward a path leading back down into the jungle.

"You want to go, the boat's that way," Wardani growled, eyes burning Tidus with their vehemence. "Play in the jungle, or shut up and wait." His ultimatum came down like a hammer, and the bigger man waited for a response. Tidus resisted, glaring indignantly back, only for a second before surrendering completely. He still felt like this was ultimately futile, wondering why they were getting so worked up about leaving, but relented from pursuing it further. He had already seen plenty of strange customs during his time here, this was not one of the oddest. Nodding, Wardani strode back to the others, retaking his place.

Eventually, Yuna turned to her guardians, presenting a modest smile for their sakes. They played along, but saw through to the hurt underneath. It stung. Wakka sucked in a breath, "Are.. you ready?" Yuna strode forward, nodding coolly to him as she passed.

Tidus caught sight of her face, and his breath seized immediately. There was the briefest of moments, when her eyes fell from Wakka, when her expression shifted. For that one instant in time, he saw through the facade to what lay underneath. It was gone in a moment, a smile reappearing when she noticed him. Suddenly feeling ashamed, he cleared his throat and turned to intently studying his feet. On the other side of the cliff there rose a hunk of stone; the remnant of some ancient structure long demolished and reduced to this decrepit shadow. Tidus observed as Wakka knelt before it. The elder blitzer, Lulu, and Yuna began to pray. He cautiously approached them again, coming even with Wardani who was stood farthest back, declining to participate.

"So.. what's going on?" He asked passively, trying not to start another incident.

"Old custom," Wardani answered brusquely, disinterest etched into his features. He was only half watching, the rest of his attention diverted to their surroundings.

"Uh..."

Wakka cracked a smile. "People leaving the island pray for a safe trip."

"It's called credulity," the battlemage sighed. "Cute, but without merit."

Wakka tensed. "Chappu didn't pray that day. Said he'd miss his boat."

Wardani snorted. "I left three years ago. Know what's hilarious to me?" He turned his eyes down to Tidus, who could already see where this was going. "I didn't pray to the big magic rock," he feigned shock, eyes widening comically. The sardonicism was so scathing it nearly made Tidus wince. "I came back alive and well. I'm pretty sure there's a word for morphing coincidence into something meaningful."

While Wardani's cynicism struck a chord with Tidus, he could not help but feel it was maybe a bit harsh. His thoughts returned to Yuna's face when she thought nobody was looking, and how Wakka had treated him thus far. The pommel of his new sword gleamed in the sunlight, and he furrowed his brow.

Wakka paused momentarily when Tidus abruptly joined him, not bothering to kneel, but performing the prayer regardless. He chuckled softly, and went back to his ritual. Before long, he rose back to his feet, nodding as he declared, "That should do it!" He clapped Tidus on the shoulder, a gesture the younger man interpreted as gratitude.

"No really, you're breaking my heart," Wardani snickered, giving Tidus an amused smirk as he turned and struck back off.

Making sure he was out of earshot, Tidus wondered aloud, "No one's gonna say anything about that?"

Yuna tilted her head. "He was not meaning to sound cruel. Some people approach life from a different angle, we can not begrudge them for that. I have known him to be as kind as he is abrasive. You'll see, I'm sure of it." She sounded confident enough, but Tidus was dubious.

"Pessimism is an ugly thing, ya?" Wakka elbowed the blonde with a laugh.

"You sure it's the pessimism?" Tidus inquired, grinning from ear-to-ear. Wakka broke out in a deep belly laugh, shaking the teen in congratulation. For Tidus, the moment swiftly became awkward. It had not been _that_ good a joke...

As they descended down into the jungle, Yuna gravitated toward Tidus. That set his heart to pounding as anxiety laced his thoughts. Was she going to say something to him? Did she just want a better look at the stranger she was still curious about? Or, was this something like Wardani had mentioned: A coincidence he was interpreting to be meaningful. The overbearing sun gave way to shade interspersed with beams of golden light, carved into odd shapes by the holes in the canopy. Everything felt muffled and thick in here, even if it was not nearly as dense as where Wardani had dragged him for testing. It was still all so alien to him, and it overloaded his senses with new input.

"I.. know little of it, but I can imagine this must all be so different from Zanarkand," Yuna's gentle musing caught him off guard, and he flinched. Odd, as her voice was so soft that it otherwise would have been defusing. She seemed to melt tension with her presence, but when she spoke it outright dissipated into the atmosphere.

Tidus glanced furtively at Wakka and Lulu – the former pulling a playful grin, the other not even bothering to look at him. He laughed weakly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Y-Yeah, it really is. I guess.. it feels about as crowded," he held out his arms, specifying the claustrophobic nature of their surroundings. "But people and buildings, not trees."

Yuna could not imagine something like what he described. Her memories of Bevelle and Luca were vague and distorted as watercolor at best. Besaid village had been anything but suffocating, even tightly knit as it was. She tried to picture the trees as bodies and structures. Imagining herself closed in on all sides by people alone made her uncomfortable, but she ultimately felt it was lacking for her inexperience. It still did not sound pleasant. The last thing she intended to do was insult him in any way, so she refrained from commenting negatively on it. "I wonder what that would be like."

The path through the jungle turned out to be a short one. The forest gave way within minutes, leaving them on a cliffside track overshadowed by a hulking ruin. It always felt to Wardani like it was within a hairsbreadth of collapsing onto the road. Miraculously, it had managed to keep standing all these years. How many more it could go for was up in the air. He hated walking under it, and always found his eyes raising to the underside of the structure's main body. Every time he swore he saw it shifting, or bits of dust raining from its belly. One of the first pillars from this side was marked with a disc inscribed with Al Bhed. The story behind it was a mystery, and he gave it little more than a cursory glance as he walked right on by.

Tidus had fallen to the rear of the party, mutedly observing the ruins lording over them. It was a testament to the builders, the fact it still stood strong. Even damaged and dilapidated, it held on proudly to whatever rags of its former glory it had managed to clutch. Its shadow fell over them like a pall, obscuring the sun and providing mild relief from the day's growing heat. Thick, dark vines spread across its underside like varicose veins, further signs of its tremendous age.

The calm was shattered by a bellowing roar. It bounced around the ruins, echoing out over the jungle below. Everyone stopped dead, readying for a fight. Yuna's three present guardians assumed a triangular formation around her, senses keen for any approaching threat.

What came was as far from their expectations as possibly could have been.

Bounding down from above – leaping from towers and crumbled arches – was a blue blur. Wardani squinted up at the figure just before it flew to the ground, landing deftly on all fours and growling like a beast. It was Kimahri, and he had apparently singled out Tidus. The blitzer gaped fearfully at the Ronso, unsure of what just happened or what to expect. He did not even realize he was panting, fear having caught his chest, crushing it like a ton of brick atop his ribs. Kimahri's claws raked trenches into the dirt, and he pounded his fists against the hard packed soil. Raising his head, a monstrous roar tore from his throat, eyes narrowing on Tidus.

Wakka rubbed the back of his head, watching the spectacle quizzically. "Hey, hey! He's cool, ya?" The Ronso far from heeded the elder blitzer, and took up his halberd.

Wardani's eyes widened, and he put on a big grin. "Oh-ho! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I do believe we have ourselves a show!" A wicked gleam lit his eye. "In one corner: The challenger! The boy from the past, the time traveling, blitzball playing wonder! In the other, we have the reigning champion. The blue beast, the enigmatic guardian: Kimahri the Quiet! Time for these two competitors to square off in a death match!"

Tidus blanched. "Uh.. d-d-death match?!" He cried out incredulously, terror burning in his eyes.

"You bet, kid," Wardani called back. "Just look at those teeth. He means some serious business. You might wanna take out your sword, now." Chuckling mordantly, the battlemage secured his spear to his back, relocating to a better position to observe from. "Maybe cast haste, you're gonna need that – he's just a mite faster than you."

Tidus fumbled to comply, drawing his sword and struggling to replicate the process as before. He tried to swallow as much apprehension he could, which did not turn out to be very much. Without warning, Kimahri launched himself toward Tidus. His halberd came wide in a mighty swipe. Thankfully, the spell had taken effect just in time to allow Tidus to put empty air between himself and that cleaving blade. Kimahri was no amateur, immediately on the move for a second blow. For a creature so huge, he was blindingly quick. It was all Tidus could do to continue running, ducking attack after attack.

"Running's not gonna slay your enemy," Wardani snapped, scrutinizing the teen's every move. "Fight him, or die like a coward!" It did not do much to help Tidus' disposition at the moment, but he relented. Kimahri came at him with a thrust. Side stepping, Tidus smashed his sword into the halberd's shaft, trying to knock it aside. The sound of steel being struck rang, but nothing availed his situation. A growl rumbled from the Ronso, and he answered with another volley of merciless swings. "Keep an eye on his movements. Match them, and respond. Don't let yourself get pushed too far back!"

Tidus tried to stand his ground as best he could. Kimahri swung his halberd in a wide arc, forcing the blitzer to back off or get cleaved in two. An overhead swing bore down on him, and this time he decided to meet it. Hilt clasped firmly in both hands, he held it up and caught the halberd. The sheer force of the blow felled him to his knees, and it was so jarring that his arms were actually beginning to feel numb. Kimahri let up, just to go in for another strike. Tidus attempted parrying, but nearly lost hold of his sword in the process.

Wardani scoffed. "Go for the head of the weapon! You don't need to knock it out his hand, just off course! Parry the blade, knock it aside, and go in for a hit." He mimed out the instructions as best he could with his free hand. For no real purpose, just reflexively.

Rage boiled up in Tidus' belly. Sparing a moment to glare at the battlemage earned him a scar across his left arm, as he moved too sluggishly to get clear. He hissed, gritted his teeth, and locked eye back on his opponent. Kimahri lashed out again, and Tidus dived into a roll under the Ronso's halberd. He came up close to the beast, maybe a bit too close. Kimahri had ahold of his jacket in an instant, and flung him aside like a rag doll. He smacked the dirt hard, sword skittering off.

Tidus expected the worse as he picked himself back up, but rather than a blade through his back all he received was an indecipherable snort. Kimahri strode quietly past the other guardians, heading further up the path.

The sound of heavy footsteps to his right. "He went very – _agonizingly_ – easy on you, kid." Wardani hauled him unceremoniously upright. A stern two-toned gaze greeted him. "Don't feel that bad, though. None of us could have taken him. Not fairly, in any case. Except for maybe Lulu." At the mention of the sorceress' name he stepped aside, allowing Yuna by to inspect the blitzer's wounds.

"Are you hurt badly?" She inquired worriedly. Like some formidable magic of its own, her voice took away much of Tidus' simmering anger.

"Nah, don't worry about it," he brushed it off as best he could. He was not lying. While playing blitzball he had suffered his fair share of injuries, most miles worse than a scar and some bruises.

Yuna's brow knit dubiously, but she did not press the matter. Her hand hovered over the gash, and it began to close almost of its own volition. She released a captive breath, already smiling again. "I.. must apologize for my guardian's actions."

"He wasn't gonna kill the boy, Yuna," Wardani interjected coolly, spear already in hand again.

Tidus huffed. "Then what was all that about?" He managed not to sound demanding, but he did want answers.

"No tellin', ya?" Wakka chuckled, looking over his shoulder. "Kimahri, uh.. he don't talk much. No idea what's goin' on inside his head."

Lulu stepped up, composed as ever despite the strange circumstances that had just befallen them. "Kimahri is of the Ronso tribe. He has learned the fiends' way of fighting. Needless to say, it is likely this has something to do with his.. unorthodox behavior."

Wardani came forward, laying his own thoughts on the table. "Might have been testing you. Seeing if you were up to snuff, or whatever have you. You are traveling not feet away from the girl he's been guarding since she was yay high."

"_That_ was a test?!" Tidus cried.

Wardani shrugged. "Like I said, he wasn't gonna kill you. Not even a little bit, aye?" He turned back around, jerking his head in the direction Kimahri had been going. "Best to be off, got lots of sunlight left to waste." The other guardians concurred. Lulu joined Wardani at the head of the party. Despite her disinterested stare, she was ever alert for any threats – namely those of an arcane persuasion. Her forte being what it was, she possessed sharper senses for detecting magic.

"It appears your assumption was correct," she noted passively, turning her eye out over the jungle. "He was indeed watching the road."

"Did a bit more than that, didn't he?" The battlemage chuckled softly, the sound coming out a soft rasp. "I have to say, though... That was one of _the_ most depressing displays I've ever seen out of an amateur," he scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Your expectations are unrealistically high," Lulu countered.

"Not for a moment did I believe he could even come close to beating Kimahri." He glanced over his shoulder. "All right, not even _my_ chances would be all that sparkly in a sparring match with him. The problem is the kid didn't have any clue what he was doing, couldn't even try!" Wardani hissed through clenched teeth. "I even tried to help him, but fat lot that did! I suppose all my sound advice was little more than pretty rhetoric as it slithered in one ear and leaked out the other."

"He probably assumed you were being entertained at his expense," Lulu rejoined smoothly.

"Well, I was," Wardani admitted with equal composure. "Doesn't change the fact I was trying to better his chances. Can you believe he didn't even have the simple courtesy to thank me for wasting my time on him?" He clicked his tongue, giving his head a quick shake.

Lulu cast her eye his way, swiftly analyzing him. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "You're thinking he had good form."

"Buckets! Don't try and make it sound any better than it is," he spat. "He does show potential, but that's worthless without something to mold it. Experience is like the knife that carves an ugly, gnarled stump into a detailed model of your chest." That earned just the indignant scowl he had been hoping for. A nice riposte, if he had any say in the matter. "Problem is, he's very empty handed in that regard. Bigger problem is he doesn't like to listen. He's too cocksure. Now, say he's trying to get somewhere."

Lulu inwardly cursed her misfortune as Wardani set out on another of his metaphorical trips.

"It all comes down to a brier barring his path. The way he apparently confronts his obstacles is to just _go_ at them. Essentially: he figures that if he throws himself into the brier enough damned times then eventually all the thorns will go away. Not realizing it's because they'll all be embedded into his skin." He made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. "The thing about tiny cuts is that a thousand of them will draw a very significant amount of blood."


	8. 7: Into the Blue

_Shortest chapter in a while, but hey..._

7: Into the Blue

A fell wind blew over the jungle, racing past leaves whose frenzied susurrous served a gentle row of warning. Kimahri halted, taking in deep whiffs of air. Something was coming, and quickly. He whirled around and pounded back down the road toward Yuna and the others. He had to be swift, his prey was not so forgiving toward unprepared quarry. Legs carrying him with inhuman speed, he rocketed over stones and toppled pillars as easily as level terrain. Instinct guided him, his every action so precise that only a machina in peak condition might be a mirror. He saw them in the distance and, out in the sky, the approaching threat. He needed to reach them in time to intercept.

The hairs on the back of Wardani's neck stood on end, and he clenched his spear tightly. "Now, there's a rot..." He growled darkly, eyes swinging out over the jungle. There, mere specks against the bright welkin, black shapes approached briskly. "Stand to," he warned. "Company's coming for dinner, and I'm afraid we've just run out of wine." Thumping the dirt with his spear, he angled its blade toward the fiends, gaze unflinching.

"Yuna." Lulu's command was in her tone alone, and the Summoner was quick to comply. She backed away, behind her guardians. A shadow of worry darkened her face, hands clasped together 'round her rod. It made her heart swell, how automatically they stood between her and danger. She longed to do something to help them, more than merely healing. Mending wounds did not destroy beasts, and still they would have to contend with whatever came their way while she stood aside.

"Flyers. I'm not gonna be much use here, not 'til they get too close." Wardani shot a concerned glance at Yuna. "Maybe you two not let that happen, hm?" He rolled the shoulder of his shield arm, attention back on the approaching flock.

"You just watch and see, ya?" Wakka laughed, overflowing with confidence.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Lulu reprimanded softly. Now that they were closer, it was readily apparent what the guardians were faced with. Five condors streaking in ahead of a garuda – a larger, stronger, and far uglier flying fiend. The condors were not much of an issue theoretically, but when joined by their bigger friend they suddenly became a very deadly distraction.

They had less than a minute before the beasts were in range.

"I can maybe get one with a thunder," Wardani mused. "Worst comes to it."

Lulu's head leaned scant to one side, as if she were observing a curiosity. "Two or three should pose no trouble."

"Two-in-one?" Wakka scoffed, as if he had been challenged. "I could do that in my sleep!"

"Only 'cause you're dreaming," Wardani shot back, adjusting his stance. Base of his spear propped on the ground, he dug his foot back and hunkered behind the shield. With just enough room to see, he waited until there was call to move.

The condors had been flying in a roughly uniform formation, but that dissolved as they prepared to swoop in. A whoosh of heat and a flash of orange devoured three in a single burst, igniting their feathers and turning their flesh to ash. The remaining two arced wide to avoid the flames, and Wakka launched his ball at an angle. It whacked one in the side of the skull, rebounding with slightly less force into the second's head. Both tumbled into pyreflies as the blitzball returned to its owner, who whistled triumphantly.

Any sort of fanfare did not last. The garuda bore down on them like a hammer. They scattered, and Wardani dashed in front of Yuna, shield raised. Its huge talon dug into the ground, grasping for soft flesh but missing its mark. Heavy leathery wings flapping thunderously, its head swung limply 'round to eye the smaller things below. A long, thin tongue lolled limply out its mouth, over a row of sharp teeth. Wardani thrust his spear at the fiend's belly, attempting to make it reconsider. Fire whirled about the blade, licking the garuda's hide as it was pierced by tempered steel. Bellowing in anger, it brought its head to bear, jaws snapping shut inches from the battlemage's arm as it retracted.

Lightning bolts pelted the fiend's back, blackening its skin, but not doing any serious damage. Wakka tossed his ball and caught it on his finger, letting it spin. A cloud of inky smoke grew encircled it, and he hurled it at the garuda's head. The ball struck home with a satisfying smack, and the black cloud stuck, rendering the fiend sightless. Enraged and panicked, the garuda went wild. Its talons sank deep into the ground, pulling up mounds of dirt in a wild bid to kill the assailants.

Wardani's first goal was to get Yuna to safety, and he herded her quickly back from the beast. Lightning crackled and crawled down his spear, and soon as she was far enough away he loosed _Krig_. The shot was imperfect, finding purchase again in the fiend's trunk. Skin sizzled as the lightning cooked it, the garuda roaring as it plummeted to the ground in a heap.

Sensing an opening, Tidus rushed by Wakka and slid his sword through one of the fiend's eyes. It croaked miserably, and went still before dissipating. The older blitzer howled with laughter. "Teamwork, ya?" He clapped Tidus on the back in congratulation.

Wardani inspected Yuna with a glance, just to be safe, before going to collect his spear. He was hardly three feet away when a shadow fell over them. "Damn," he sibilated. He retreated just in time to avoid another garuda's talons raking the ground he had been standing on. It pushed off the dirt, swinging around and bearing down on him – and, more importantly, Yuna. The battlemage bashed it with his shield and drew his seax, aiming to impale it as Tidus had, but the beast was having none of it. It returned the blow by slamming its head into Wardani, tossing him aside. He recovered quickly as he could, blade in hand and feet beating the soil.

The others had turned to assist, but found themselves suddenly preoccupied. Another garuda fell from the sky toward them, looking for an easy meal of its own, while a third was swooping from in behind. Yuna paled, tripping over her feet as she tried to run. Wardani could feel his heart sinking, adrenaline pushing him to move faster – desperate, a sense of dread turned his blood to ice. Time slowed to a crawl, everything playing out at an agonizing pace.

Kimahri appeared without warning, leaping clear over Yuna and falling on the garuda's head, plunging his halberd's blade clean through the fiend's brain. It spasmed as it hit the ground, dying immediately. That done, the Ronso wrapped an arm around Yuna and rushed her further from the guardians as yet another garuda joined in the fray.

Despite his relief for Kimahri's arrival, Wardani was not exactly overjoyed by the current predicament. His spear was right in the middle of the ruck, leaving him with only his sword. "Terrific," he spat irritably. Face twisted by agitation, he jerked his sword at one of the fiends, summoning a fireball. It washed over the monster's hide, easily igniting and hungrily spreading. It turned with an indignant bellow, just to see the petulant battlemage that had attacked it giving a flippant salute. Wardani watched as the beast rose up and dived toward him. He ducked and rolled beneath the reach of its talons, coming up already facing the fiend's rear. With it this low, he easily jumped onto its back, burying his short sword to the hilt. Unfortunately, he missed anything vital.

Away from the battle, Yuna could feel her frustration growing into a prominent uproar. Watching her friends fight for their lives – for _her_ life – as she was spirited to safety did not sit right. It left a bitter taste in her mouth, and she decided she was not going to stand for it. "Stop!" She commanded Kimahri, the word coming out a little strained. Her eldest guardian looked down, somewhat perplexed, but obeyed even so. He ground to a halt and set her gingerly on her feet. Yuna took two steps and swung her rod out, ancient magic igniting the air around her. Arcane sigils and esoteric seals inscribed themselves from thin air, etching into any surface nearby to complete the complex spell.

Clouds filled the sky, swirling like a storm. A great funnel formed, dark and ominous, winds roaring madly within, stirred by the calling far below. From within, a light formed and began to grow. It brightened, stronger and more intense until it was blinding, and then it pulsed. The clouds were scattered, and a figure rocketed down at breakneck speed. Halfway to the ground it spread its wings, catching the wind and stabilizing its descent. Yuna's blue-green eyes, gaze steeled with fearsome intent, narrowed on the garudas. Valefor shrieked in understanding, and raced down to meet them.

Wardani was thrown violently to the ground, the air knocked abruptly from his lungs. Scrambling back to his feet, he channeled magic into his now empty hands, ready to meet the beast with whatever he could in the little time he had to prepare. There seemed a spark of confidence in the garuda's eyes as it sized him up, about to come in for another sortie. The battlemage was stunned silent when Valefor smashed into the garuda, talons biting deep into the fiend's skin. Blood leaked out in pints, and the aeon sank its beak into the beast's throat again and again until only a flap of skin and muscle kept it from coming clean. Haphazardly tossing aside the lifeless dissolving body like a toy it had grown bored with, Valefor trained all its attention on the remaining two.

They seemed to sense the threat, but were too stupid to run. Leaving Tidus and the other guardians be, they came at the aeon, prepared to fight for their food. Valefor shot up with a single beat of its wings, head reared back and funneling energy. Once they cleared the humans, it released the pent up magic in a luminescent beam. It sliced clean through them, and for good measure a terrific explosion followed hardly a second after, reducing them to dust and pyreflies.

The guardians watched in silence while the great bird landed, neck craned as if it were searching for more pathetic creatures it might dash to pieces. Finding none, it patiently awaited the approach of the one who summoned it. Yuna made her way back down the track, Kimahri close behind, smiling in relief when she saw no one was seriously injured. Valefor turned to face her, and lowered its head as she came near. She lifted her hand, and the aeon nudged it, almost tenderly. She nodded, as if in confirmation to a query the others could not sense, and Valefor took its leave.

Sheathing his collected sword, Wardani tromped up to Yuna and mussed her hair, a smile on his lips. "Very good, Yuna," he breathed, relief etched into every line on his face. "Wonderfully done." He nodded his thanks to the Ronso, who returned the gesture with as even a stare as ever.

"I apologize if that was unexpected," Yuna immediately bowed deeply to her guardians, who all smiled warmly, none appearing even mildly surprised at her penitence. "Preferably, I would have been able to warn you-"

"Yuna," Lulu cut her off with a velvet soft care, steadily approaching the girl. "He said well done." Reaching out a careful hand, she tucked loose strands of brown hair back into place. "Do not be so rueful toward deserved praise."

The summoner blinked, somewhat dumbfounded. "O-Oh! I did not-"

"We know," Wardani gruffly chuckled, going to pick up the remainder of his gear. "I swear, I've never met someone so opposed to commendation."

Yuna's neck flushed. "No, it's-"

"It would seem more to be diffidence," Lulu opined, absently analyzing Yuna's demeanor.

"Oh!" Yuna stamped her foot in a tiny huff, "Must you always pick on me?"

Shield and spear once more in hand, Wardani returned to the brunette's side. "It's not like we've anything better to do with no fiends around. Idle hands, and all..." He trailed off. Attention swinging to Kimahri, he said, "Perhaps you'd think it prudent to hover a tiny mite closer, eh?" As always, the Ronso looked silently back in response, and only for a moment. As if perpetually bored, his eyes were quick to wander somewheres else again. "One of these merry days, kitty." He clicked his tongue.

"Can we be off, now?" Yuna queried sourly, still piqued at her guardians' goading.

Lulu tipped her head in a nod. "Yes, we may." With Wardani and Kimahri at the head, Lulu at Yuna's side, and Wakka with Tidus in the rear, they began to make their way down the road once more. After that hectic confrontation, it was only natural for them to nearly strain their senses for any incoming fiends.

Ahead were a pair of bridges, leading to and from an island of land jutting out from the sheer stone face. Twin waterfalls on their left rushed downward, spilling a fine mist of particulates over the wood. Across the course of his time on Besaid, Wardani could remember a few occasions were rot had weakened the boards, necessitating repair. Sturdier bridges would just take too much time and money to put in place, and these serviced well enough for the task.

His eyes upturned as he made his way across the first bridge. Sunlight streamed through the mist from above, refracting into a glistering sheen and a hazy half-formed rainbow. Besaid may have been slow, but it was far from boring. The island never ceased to entrance him with its abundance of natural wonder. Even the yearly storms awed him with their unbridled strength – the planet merely releasing its breath, to the detriment of the little things scurrying about its skin. He would miss the jungle, for sure. Its enveloping aura, the crushing, pervasive sensation of its totality; its domination. Man lived beside it, but never over. He was not, however, so appreciative of the time it gave one to think. He always had to be moving. Ever preoccupied with something.

Their path led further around the mountainside, a lonely winding ledge hugging a towering throne of stone. Steadily it took them downward, until they were once more in the rain forest, now in the thick of the enclosing trees, the strangling vines, and the teeming undergrowth. The sunlight became little more than a glow from above, occasionally punching its way through the obstinate canopy.

On their way they passed by more ruins. All of them buried and reclaimed by the jungle. Swallowed by dirt, crushed by rock, and snaked with vines. Trees grew off the ancient edifices, like the ultimate insult to mankind's ambition and innovation. "Remember who may thrive, even as you fail," it seemed to cry out at them. Nobody listened. No one ever did. They passed on by without a second glace, more concerned with prowling fiends than artifacts of a bygone age. Legacies of the so very long dead.

Morning was close to giving way when they finally came upon the narrow valley to the beach. The rich, black soil found itself overtaken by fine grains of white sand. The leaves overhead peeled back, at last unveiling the expansive aether. It was only a short walk from there, and they could already detect voices. People waiting to see their summoner off.

"You've never played blitzball before?" Tidus inquired, hands on the back of his head, eyes observing the battlemage from their corners.

"No," Wardani released an exasperated breath. "Not once, not ever. My sports are more..." He searched the heavens for a moment before pulling down a satisfactory adjective, "Combative."

"I thought it had something to do with you never swimming, ya?" Wakka guffawed.

Wardani glowered at him. "Who invited you, Captain of the Superfluous?" A low snort brought his eyes back down to the younger blitzer.

"Wow," Tidus bore a smug grin, "All that bravado, and you're afraid of water."

"I'm not afraid of water!" Wardani snapped. "And yes I know how to swim, before you ask!" He snarled preemptively.

Tidus' smile grew. "I wasn't gonna say that."

Wardani stared him down. "Aye, you were, I could see it in your beady little blue eyes. They're full of malice and pugnacion."

Lulu could not bare pass up the chance to remark. "That is hardly a real word."

"It is now, keep your quiet." Wardani rejoined, narrowed eyes briefly darting her way. "Look, when in water I go straight down. Best for me to keep dry. Maybe if I was just in clothes I'd have a chance, but in all this armor? Once it gets sodden there's no saving me. I'll stick to walking with my feet 'stead of kickin' 'em."

Tidus held up his hands in meager surrender, his look of amusement unfazed. "Hey, hey, hey! I get it, okay? Your secret's safe with us."

"My _secret_," Wardani growled, an animal rumble in his throat, "Is 'bout to be the body buried under the sand, _boy_." Despite his satisfaction, Tidus' resolve floundered somewhat.

Yuna clutched her rod more tightly. "I wonder how many are waiting..."

"I sincerely hope no ones notices if you go missing – say, over the side of the boat, perhaps," the battlemage grumbled under his breath, still eyeing Tidus nastily.

"Are you surprised?" Lulu asked.

"No, not exactly," Yuna answered quietly, giving the sorceress a brief smile. It was not intended to sound conceited, and none of her guardians took it that way. It was quite obvious how devoted the people of Besaid were to Yuna. She had been a sort of treasure ever since her arrival. Her departure was momentous – both a call for commemoration and lament.

The boat awaited at the far end of the beach, where a lone dock stretched out into the water where it was deep enough for them to cross. A motley assemblage of priests, elderly, children, and various other villagers awaited. Some cheered as the summoner party came into view, waving her over ebulliently. Aside from them, the Aurochs were gathered off a ways, practicing amongst themselves. Yuna reddened at the sight, casting furtive glances at her guardians for assurance. All but the Ronso gave her a nod or a smile, beckoning her onward to meet them – more than likely for the last time.

"Wow," Tidus whistled. "They're hyped, huh?"

"Every last one knows in their little heart-o'-hearts that she'll be bringing the Calm 'fore long," Wardani muttered belatedly. "And they're right." The words stung slightly, as if three wasps had flown from his mouth, but not without leaving their marks on his tongue.

Tidus looked at the girl, his eyes hardening. She looked so soft, like porcelain you would set high up on a shelf – never take it down, never put it to use. It was so easy to shatter. When she spoke it hardly helped to diminish the impression. To say she appeared delicate would be an understatement – you might easily think she needed each and every one of her guardians to have even a chance. However, he had seen something in her. Barely a glimmer thus far, but it was definitely present. A sturdiness, one that kept her going. She may have been a flower, petals downy soft and snowy white, yet this rose hid thorns.

Not merely the ones hovering about her, haunting her every move with the greatest of care.

Quite a few people had brought gifts – even a priest bore a token from the local temple. Yuna accepted every one of them graciously, paying each person her undivided attention as they were laid in her hand. Their appreciation was evident on their faces; in the tears pricking at their eyes, and the breaking in their voices as they bid her farewell. There were whispers of encouragement and thanks, assuring her of their confidence. The guardians were patient, respectful, and vigilant. They gave her room, allowing her these last moments.

Wardani stalked near the edge of the crowd, not wanting to be in the midst of the inundation. His ears perked up at a soft sound, like someone clearing their throat, and he looked down. Kayla, stood with hands behind her back, smiled awkwardly up at him. "Hey," she greeted, digging her heel into the sand.

"Morning, little one," he returned with a smirk. "Come to see the summoner as she sets off?" He shifted his weight, head jerking toward Yuna. "She's over there."

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Kinda, yeah. But.. I mean, really I'm here to, uh..." Her voice faded into a groan, and she muttered in frustration. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself and brought her hands out before her. "I wanted to give you this." Laid across her palms was an object wrapped in cloth bound tightly by a thin cord. "Don't say anything stupid, I'm just thanking you."

Wardani snorted. "Uh-huh." Nestling his spear on his baldric, he took up the gift, weighing it unconsciously.

"Wait 'til you get on the boat to open it, all right?" She asserted, crossing her arms. "I don't want you judging me- Hey!" Her cry of indignation was spurred when he dropped his shield and began untying the cord. Figuring that further protests would be futile, she quieted down into a sulk, clearly displeased.

Tossing aside the folds of cloth unveiled a curved, single-edged knife. The pommel and guard were both rounded, and the hilt wrapped tightly in soft, strong leather. It sang from its sheath, bearing a beautifully and meticulously crafted blade. Broad at the point of its genesis, tapering steadily to a fine point at the end. It was razor sharp. As he inspected the steel, he noticed something. The pattern on the edge was different.

"Oh, making our own mark, are we?" He sang teasingly, flashing a grin.

Kayla was positively flustered. "That's what I was afraid of!" She squeaked. "Look, I was only playing around, and-"

"It's good," Wardani appraised, holding the knife toward the sun.

Kayla halted, looking up at him in stupefaction. "You don't mind?"

"'Course not," he shook his head, dispelling the notion. "I had my style, you've yours. Only natural, and it's a good one. People see these and know who made 'em – soon they'll come a-clamorin' for your blades." Sheathing the knife, he tucked it away, snug in his belt. "An excellent send off, from a student to the teacher."

Kayla seemed hesitant to let this get to her. "Well.. you're welcome." She lifted her head, looking him in the eye. "Good luck, Wardani. Keep her safe."

The battlemage chuckled. "Fair winds to each of us, I'd say. Thank you again, Kayla of Besaid. May providence's lustre not evanesce." He mussed her hair and scooped up his things, then made his way toward the others as they neared the dock.

Tidus experienced an overwhelming feeling of being unwelcome as he observed the villagers crowding Yuna. He hung back, skirting around the crowd as he made his way toward the boat. He was so used to his place as the center of attention back in Zanarkand, and being merely a literal face in the crowd felt so alien that his skin crawled. The rest of the Aurochs had already boarded ahead of time, beating the onrush of fare-thee-wells by a mile. He was already envious of their great expedition. He suddenly found himself in the crook of Wakka's arm, hooked by the neck. Again.

"Wha- Seriously?!" He managed to garble out whilst being choked.

"No rush, ya? Just chill." Wakka laughed – rather loudly, in fact. Tidus' face fell into a grimace. Now he was just doing it on purpose. "Yuna's almost through, and you can wait."

"Yeah, but what about the others?" Tidus shot back.

"What they do is what they do."

"Why doesn't that apply to me?" Tidus asked, irritation scratching at his tone.

"'Cause you're new around here. Besides, this is a one time deal, ya?"

Tidus failed to notice how Wakka's eyes dimmed. "Hey, whatever you say, man. Could you at least let up a little?"

"If you're gonna mewl about it," Wakka quipped. He ultimately released the teen, clapping his hands together afterward. "Yeah, see? Here she comes, now." His tone was more hushed, and Tidus tensed. Eyes swiveling, they landed firmly on the summoner as she came up the dock, smiling as she passed by. His heart jumped into his throat, and he was forced to swallow it back down. "Time to go, ya?" Wakka led the way, Tidus following more slowly behind. He thought he was the last one boarding, until Wardani brushed by him without a word.

"Excuse me," Tidus spat.

"Pardon, sir," Wardani put on a mockingly posh voice. "Hope I'm not in _your_ way, none." Shaking his head, the battlemage thumped onward down the dock.

They filed up the gangplank onto the deck, Yuna immediately steering for the side of the ship. One hand on the barrier, she lifted the other high into the air and waved to the villagers. They all returned the gesture as the ship's horn blared out across the beach, signaling imminent departure. The summoner performed a brief prayer for them, smiling sadly as the ship slowly pulled away from the dock. There were final shouts of goodbye, and several were visibly sobbing. Yuna's heart ached, for many reasons. She declined to let them count out in her mind, focusing instead on this transitory moment. This was it. The beginning of her journey. Yuna performed the prayer again, a soft and sorrowful, "Goodbye," alighting from her lips.

Wardani took this time to get his bearings. Immediately his eyes went to work, cataloguing everyone in sight. As far as he was concerned, everyone was a potential threat. He read everything from body language to clothing, looking for clues. Enemies could wear disguises to hide their origins, or might be stupid enough to openly adorn themselves with incriminating objects. If they were to be crafty, he had to be craftier. Wandering about the bridge's central column, under and out from the shadow of the sails, he found nothing that sparked any immediate worry. That was not to say he would allow himself to relax. That was the moment calamity would seek to strike, driving its baneful dagger deep.

Circling back around he spied Kimahri right at Yuna's side. Now that they were under way, it was likely the mighty Ronso would never be more than ten feet from her – and that was possibly a stretch! Still, Wardani hung his spear in its harness. It would hardly do to cause concern for anyone not a threat – and he did not need it specifically to defend Yuna. Everyone was milling about, getting settled for the voyage ahead. The number of present Crusaders was of particular note, something Wardani intended to investigate soon. The S.S. _Liki_'s stem sliced cleanly through the crystalline water, slowly picking up speed as the pilots directed the vessel along her course.

The sea breeze tossing her hair, Yuna kept her eyes locked longingly on Besaid as it slowly but surely shrank into a speck on the horizon. Its distance was disconcerting, for how much it meant to her. She remembered so little of her time anywhere else that it all felt inconsequential by comparison. Yet there was her home – maybe not her place of birth, but where she had grown up – fading to a black pinprick on a vast cerulean plane.

"How are you feeling?" Lulu's voice cut through her reverie, stirring her thoughts to other matters. Her sadness did not abate, nor would it leave so simply.

Yuna put up her mask, smiling as best she could for the woman. "I'm fine. No sea sickness." She tried to laugh, to help the unease.

Lulu did not buy it. "I did not mean the rocking." She quieted for a moment, choosing her words carefully. Not wishing to assail her needlessly. Yuna was a strong girl, and did not require constant shepherding – despite what the presence of her guardians might suggest. "You miss Besaid already."

Yuna's fingers tightened on the wooden barrier until her knuckles were stark white. "Yes," she answered, struggling to put the word out there.

"Good." Lulu nodded approvingly. "Hold on to that. Let it drive you, but never allow it to gain power. Pain can motivate, but with too much leeway it will eagerly destroy."

Yuna sucked in a slow, pained breath. Her head rocked forward in tactful affirmation. "I know."

Wakka was steadily making his way toward the vessel's stern, passing by Lulu and Yuna, with Tidus in tow. Wardani, having paused nearby, tipped his head toward them. The younger blitzer asked, "So.. where exactly are we going, Wakka?"

The redhead came to a stop, a look of realization playing out across his face. "Oh, yeah! I never did tell you that, did I? Hey, my bad."

Tidus shook it off. "So.. what's the plan?"

Wakka nodded. "We're on our way to Kilika island, where we'll change boats to go the rest of the way to Luca. 'Fore that, though, Yuna's gotta pray at the temple. I'll be guarding." Neither noticed as the battlemage drifted nearer. "We'll be praying for the Aurochs' victory too, so you come along, ya?"

By this point Lulu had left Yuna's side and was near enough to catch what they had been discussing. She scoffed cynically, "Great plan."

Wardani, who had been on the verge if remarking similarly, fumbled over himself, tongue twisting. "You- I-" He marched around the blitzers, aiming for the black mage. "Mind not stealing my job, aye? I don't have much else to keep me going. You start stealing my simple pleasures, it'll be akin to bleeding me dry!" He exclaimed, a hint of false desperation creeping into his voice.

Lulu looked up at the man for a moment. "Quite."

Amidst it all Wakka was indignant. "Hey!" He drew the quarreling duo's attention. "It _is_ a great plan, ya?" He glanced at Tidus for support.

Tidus stepped back, gesticulating wildly. "Hey, don't look at me, man!"

Wakka pulled a frown. "Hey, what's the matter with you?"

"He's on the Aurochs," Wardani offered in snide answer. "Bad shame, that. Poor lad." Both blitzers seemed fairly unimpressed.

"You'll be singing a different tune soon, brudda!" Wakka proclaimed, following Lulu below deck.

"You know what's funny 'bout that little tune he mentioned?" Wardani presented a baited hook.

Tidus took hold a little reluctantly. "What's that?"

Wardani laughed. "Sings the same damned one every year. How 'bout that?" Laughing a bit louder, he moved closer to the side of the ship.

"So, uh.. where are we staying?" Tidus asked. Nobody had as yet informed him what the accommodations were.

Wardani propped his free hand on the side of the boat, staring out at the sea. "You can sleep pretty much anywhere you like. If you meant beds," he glanced back at the stairs leading below deck. "Most lodgings are communal. Lots of bunks. Pick your fancy, if it ain't taken, and store your stuff. Summoner's special case, gets her own room. Best get to grabbing 'fore the choice beds get nicked." He cackled wickedly, winking at the boy.

Tidus sighed loudly, thumping his palms onto the wooden barrier. "Figures," he moaned. First the Crusader's Lodge, now this.

"_Oh_!" Wardani drew the realization out, sniggering softly. "That's right, you're a star player and all, eh? Accustomed to the high life. Private quarters and all that." He thumped Tidus on the back, nearly sending him over the side of the boat. "Cheer up, kid. You'll get used to it eventually. Whether you like it or not."

Determining not to give Wardani more fuel for that particular subject, Tidus asked another question that had been niggling at him. "How long's it gonna take to get to, uh..." He struggled to pick the name back up. "Kilika?"

Wardani scratched his scarred cheek, rolling the query around for a second. "I'd say.. about two days, most. Tends to be the average, I reckon. Given when we shoved off, we'll be reaching Kilika sometime around evening, I assume. Right as the sun is going down." He smiled nostalgically, recalling the last time he had scene a sunset on Besaid's northern neighbor. Shaking himself, he straightened up and stretched his arm out. "Go ahead and get tucked in, better than listlessly roaming the decks."

Tidus rolled his neck around, mournfully shaking his head. "What about you?"

"Keep to myself, stay out of trouble-"

"Bet that won't last long," Tidus murmured caustically.

Wardani's lips tightened. "Conceive the most.. surreptitious manner to rid myself of you," he finished, a bit off track at this point. "Take the time to get yourself acquainted. You're so lost, aye? All your questions and so forth. Then do a bit of searching. If you want to find buried treasure, you've gotta dig for it. I just hope you don't mind getting' your hands dirty, city boy." With a last, trenchant chortle the battlemage went down below to stow his heftier equipment – as odds went, he figured there would be no need for it while aboard the _Liki_.


	9. 8: Aboard the SS Liki

_Throwaway chapter, ho!_

8: Aboard the S.S. _Liki_

The S.S. _Liki _was standard as passenger ships went. Large enough for fare and cargo, but lacking the size of dedicated trading vessels. She was built like a tub, with a broad deck and wide body. Gentling tapering toward the stern, and abruptly giving way to the bowsprit at the bow, the sudden curves like shoulders beneath a thin neck. Her single mast rose up ahead of the stout bridge, which itself was crowned by an observation deck shaded with a solitary parasol. A pair of harpoon guns sat at the ready on her bow, awaiting the arrival of a suitable threat so they might be put to their ugly work. The sail itself was largely superfluous, as the vessel was chocobo powered. Still, it saved the birds some work and allowed an extra push when the wind was right.

Though not a small vessel, she was carrying enough passengers for it to feel as if there were many people on board. Most settled in for the voyage immediately, content to pass the time by relaxing. Others took out a blitzball and set to playing – the Aurochs followed suit, needing all the practice they could get. The summoner party was no different. The chances of anything going so terribly wrong as to require their intervention were negligible. Still, they were dedicated. At least two tended to remain on whichever deck Yuna presently occupied. Only Kimahri directly shadowed her. The rest hovered nearby, watching from a distance and out the corner of their eyes.

Once free of his shield and spear, Wardani had been quick to fish his pipe from its satchel and light a well packed bowl. Better to head off the inevitable anxiety that being cooped up in a confined space would bring. He had yet to get in a proper tour of the ship, and was content to take a load off for the moment. Leaned against the starboard side of the bridge, stood beneath a row of awnings, he watched the sea. The impenetrable expanse of bitter blue, concealing such deep and wonderful horrors. His thoughts casually drifted, wondering how much of his tobacco would be gone by the time they reached even Kilika.

"Spy anything?" A low query came from his left.

Wardani gave an infinitesimal shake of his head. "Waves," he droned, tone monotonous as the view. "Just.. endless, boring waves." He was beginning to sound strained, voice cracking ever so softly. Lulu followed the direction of his eyes, examining the horizon for herself. "Save for that black bit, that looks to maybe be an island." Wardani pointed with the stem of his pipe before biting down on it again.

"You seem tense." She noted lackadaisically, keeping her gaze forward.

"There's your nose again, planted firmly where it don't belong," Wardani gently rejoined.

"My, aren't we defensive." Lulu did not smile, her face remained perfectly poised – void of any tells as to her thoughts. "You ought wear your mask better."

"Oh, I do love when you come to pester me – really, don't get me wrong – but could you maybe stow it for now?" He shifted irritably, throwing his eyes briefly her way. They were narrowed rather scornfully.

Lulu put on a knowing smirk – just the tiniest curve of her lips – but said nothing more of it. "Luca will be difficult."

"Aye, that's a fair estimation," Wardani snorted. "You've got four of us versus throngs of roughly hundreds on all sides. Gods, there are so many ways that could go awry." Another fleeting glance her way. "Something the matter for you to bring this up now? We're still a fair ways off from Luca. Not even hit Kilika, yet."

"Planning ahead is prudent," came her peremptory answer.

"We've an accord there," Wardani grunted.

"Any thoughts?"

"Plenty, not a lot of them what you're looking for. Hell, I don't even want half of 'em!" A throaty laugh escaped past his lips. "I mean, the easy answer would, of course, be to just surround her like a living wall, but that's just a bit obvious, don't you think?" He leaned his head toward her, looking through his peripheral.

"A summoner is never inconspicuous, even one as restrained as Yuna," Lulu reminded. "That would hardly make a difference."

"Or so you think," Wardani said, not necessarily disagreeing. "Subtlety – though not my strong suit," he quickly forestalled her, "Is a terribly effective strategy, with the proper implementation. People may know who she is, but there's gonna be a lot _of_ people at Luca. Big city, huge crowds. Even we could.. theoretically get lost in them. Long as we don't go around heralding her presence, we shouldn't have too much an issue. Thankfully I forgot my banners and trumpets."

"'Too much'?" Lulu repeated curiously.

Wardani nodded. "Dodging trouble entirely is impossible. I'd love if we could, but we can't. It'll find us, or we'll bumble into it."

"That has a ring of pessimism to it," she remarked.

"Are you saying the contrary, then?" Wardani raised one brow. "Having an eye for trouble doesn't attract unpleasantness. Only feels that way because you notice it more easily. Being observant hardly forces the universe to just.. _fabricate_ a hindrance. Anyone who believes otherwise is frightfully confident of their own importance."

Lulu shook her head. "I was acknowledging your defeatist attitude."

"There you are, at it again!" Wardani exclaimed, throwing a hand exasperatedly into the air. "Speaking of fabricating, that is _precisely_ what you're doing _right this instant_!" He vehemently accused.

"My, it _is_ a touchy subject," she coyly descried, a sinister light in her eye.

"Aye, so quit pokin' it and be off!" Wardani shooed at her, hoping to be shed of her company. Lulu remained stationary, eyes transfixed. Wardani's glare hardened, and with an annoyed grumble he went back to smoking his pipe in the hush that followed. Movement out the corner of his eye had him turn his head. Tidus was moving aimlessly about the _Liki_'s stern, looking for something to occupy his time.

"He is a strange one," Lulu stated. "I do not know who he is, or where he came from. Yet, there he stands. A mystery to us all."

"If you believe his crazy tale then he's from a holy city in the past!" Wardani's eyes widened slowly as he went, culminating in a sardonic laugh.

"I'm not sure whether to pity or hold him at bay." Lulu sighed, staring contemplatively. "He does appear to be harmless enough."

"That's what they all say, then suddenly your room's painted in a fresh new coat of blood."

"I regret Wakka bringing him along," Lulu began.

"The both of us, then," Wardani remarked.

She continued unabated, "Especially given why. A final chance at glory, and some scant resemblance to Chappu, right as Yuna's pilgrimage begins?" Shaking her head, "Neither bodes well."

"The kid in general doesn't augur anything pleasant. Wakka's ill-founded train of thought is hardly my concern, here." Wardani shrugged dismissively. "He's daft as a rock, but he'll come through when it matters. The blonde's a bit of a encumbrance, however."

"We mustn't let him get too close to Yuna." Lulu bluntly contended, treading further down that road. "Things will be difficult enough as is."

Wardani groaned. "All right, I understand wanting to keep some distance between the two of 'em. As you said, we haven't the foggiest who he is or where he's from. He's also young, furthermore stupid. Tack onto _that_ the fact he's totally addlepated, and you've got one spicy recipe for disaster." He turned to her, face twisted skeptically. "But can you honestly, _really_ look at me and say you think there's a chance of something developing between them?"

Lulu, cool as ice, met his eye. "It isn't an impossibility."

Wardani was flummoxed. "Oh, this is getting better by the day," he moaned miserably. Shaking his head he prattled on, "I know Yuna's a good girl and all. Very friendly with pretty much every soul under the sun, but... She _knows_ that he's not gonna be around for long."

"Love isn't always a logical thing, Wardani," Lulu placidly explained.

Wardani huffed, a knowing shadow briefly passing over him. "Okay, so saying that they do: Then what? We.. allow it to happen? Wouldn't that be just a little bit.. cruel? More so when paired with the other goings-ons?"

Lulu's eyes danced about, focusing on nondescript targets. "I.. do not know."

Wardani went silent for a moment. He worked his mouth, obviously displeased. When it finally opened again, the words that spilled out – shockingly – were, "Neither do I." It was a difficult question. One of the hardest he could ask himself, for quite a plethora of reasons. She deserved so much better than what life had afforded her, yet it would likely never come to pass. She was walking a road of greatness – a path of legends, but it cost her what might be considered a proper life. Sequestered to a temple for hours a day, devoting her time to studying the Teachings and ancient magics. She was made a weapon, but something terrifically human managed to survive – and even thrive – amidst the grueling transition.

It hurt him.

It hurt them all.

"You should take the time to enjoy the game," Lulu suggested out of the blue.

Wardani was legitimately stunned. "I'm sorry, what was that?" He inquired rigidly.

"It's a silly thing, but this may be our last chance," she reminded somberly, yet without sounding disconsolate on the matter.

Wardani felt oddly subdued. He considered her point for a moment, wondering if it might be worth it. Chewing weakly on his pipe stem, eyes hazing over with thought. He made a noise in the back of his throat, rocking his head once in either direction. "Sorry, but I'm not too keen on the last of my few blitzball games being the Aurochs getting ground into the dirt," he scoffed.

"Do as you will," Lulu relented, looking at him one last time before wandering off, back toward the bow.

"My goddamn pleasure," Wardani grumbled under his breath. He settled back against the exterior of the bridge, focusing his eyes forward again. Glad to finally be at peace, his only troubles the ones wrestling around inside his own mind. He could honestly do without others coming to him with theirs. Just as he was beginning to feel somewhat pacified, Tidus streaked nimbly by, crouched on the side of the ship. Wardani blinked numbly, not quite knowing what to make of it. Slowly twisting his head, he watched as the teen proceeded to yank a pair of binoculars from a shipmate's hands and play with them. "Gorgeous lot we've been saddled with," he growled, brow creased in decided dissatisfaction.

With the binoculars pressed over his eyes Tidus could see far out over the ocean. A single island jutted rebelliously up from the water, but aside from that there was little of consequence. Gulls soaring as flocked silhouettes, the occasional breaching fin. Changing the focus, he turned back 'round to the ship. His vision swept until it caught a hint of black, and he stopped. Traveling slowly up Lulu's dress, his gaze hesitated on her cleavage, hesitantly raising higher still to her face. She turned his way, and he was quick to turn his eye elsewhere. The last thing he wanted was a thunderbolt falling on his head.

That was when Yuna appeared. Walking out from behind the port side of the bridge, tossing her hair. Kimahri was right behind her, ever attentive. He trailed her, eyes stuck on the summoner. She suddenly stopped, and to his astonishment she looked right at him. She waved, putting on a bright smile.

"Is your natural inclination just to cause trouble, boy?" Wardani snapped, jolting the teen's concentration. He fumbled, the binoculars slipping from his grasp. The battlemage handily snatched them out of the air, presenting them disinterestedly to the shipmate. The sailor thanked him and went about his business. "Playing on the side of the ship now, are we? That's a real good way of going overboard, and causing a lot of unnecessary grief for everyone else." An edge of malice crept steadily into his voice.

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Not much else to do."

"No, I imagine there's not. It's not a pleasure boat." Wardani reached up and roughly hauled him down onto the deck. "You haven't yet checked below, have you?"

"I'll get around to it," Tidus shot back defensively. He sounded like a kid swearing for the fourth time over they would get around to doing their chores.

"Oh, good to know," Wardani chuckled. "You'll probably end up sleeping over the bridge, then."

Tidus crossed his arms. "Any reason you keep following me around?"

Wardani sighed. "You know, I'm not really sure. Ever since our intellectually challenged friend over there dragged your ass home – then dumped you on me, I might add – I suppose I've just felt some sort of unremitting responsibility to make sure you don't do anything titanically stupid." He shook his head wearily. "Better I than another, honestly. You'd get less sympathy from Lulu, and Wakka hardly knows how to breathe so he wouldn't be of any help. What you need," he reached out and lightly smacked Tidus upside his head, "Is a good example."

"Yeah?" Tidus snorted. "Let me know when you find one."

Wardani rolled his eyes. "Oh, that's very good. You dredge that one up yourself, did you?" Exhaling loudly, he smoothed his thoughts, attempting to maintain possession of himself. "Like I said earlier, go and have a wander-'round. Talk to the good people. Learn more about the future, however you want to phrase it. Just do so. It may even keep you busy, and hopefully out of trouble. Regardless, it's a positive for me." He looked off past Tidus, toward the bow. "Believe me boy, I've got plenty of problems as it is."

Tidus frowned and turned around. Yuna was now at the very front of the _Liki_, a small pack of people crowding around behind her. They looked to be mostly chattering amongst themselves, and he did not understand why it was something that Wardani might have an issue with.

"_Many_ problems," Wardani reiterated. His eyes softened, and he murmured, "It's her father, you know?"

Tidus looked back at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

Wardani bit his tongue, and answered straight. "Ten years ago, it was her father – Lord Braska – who defeated Sin. Brought about the last Calm." He pulled his pipe out his mouth, checking the contents of the bowl. "I still remember that day, clear as if it were mere moments ago," he sighed. Haggard as he was, the man suddenly looked much older. "For fifteen years then Sin had been that.. great, horrid bogie ever a-nipping at your heels. Always right outside your door, and it didn't need you to open it. Anywhere, at any time.. no one was safe. Then one day it just.. was gone." He shrugged, an odd look washing over him.

Tidus could not imagine something like that. Living under the puissance of such a terrible monster. The ever present threat. "What about when it came back?" He asked, not considering his words.

Luckily for him, Wardani hardly minded the question. "Honestly, I didn't feel anything that day. When word first arrived Sin had resurfaced... I suppose my first thoughts were, 'Well, that's a shame. Back to work, then!'" He scoffed morosely, looking back at Yuna. "Everyone thinks she's gonna do it. And do you know why? Do you know the ugly, stupid reason why?"

Tidus shook his head, expression troubled.

"Because her father did it." He smiled, but it granted a dark appearance. Grim and angry, full of irony. "They can't judge her on her own damned merits, it's gotta be 'cause of her _blood_ that she's got worth." He hissed in disgust. "I've been around her for almost a decade, and let me tell you: She's got the power to put Sin down by her own will."

That struck a very serious chord with Tidus. That was precisely the sentiment he had lived with every day of his life in Zanarkand after Jecht had disappeared. Tidus had dwelt in the man's shadow when he was alive, and still it shrouded him after Jecht had died. His attention returned to Yuna, having uncovered a whole new respect for her. A newfound sympathy. "Yeah. That sucks."

"Bit of an understatement, but even so," Wardani begrudgingly affirmed. He knocked his pipe against the hull of the ship, scattering the ashes of spent leaf into the waves. It would hardly do for a stray ember to set fire to the timbers if he emptied the bowl onto the deck. "Well then," he tucked the pipe away for now, deciding to give his store a rest, "Enough chatter. You'd best be off, hadn't you?" He pivoted, making back for his previous perch.

As the guardian turned, Tidus realized something else he had yet to ask. "Hey, uh..." The battlemage slowed to a stop, twisting his neck but not turning around. "What about food?"

"Galley's below deck, three meals a day. You'll know when to get some." He waved the boy off, eager to get back to doing nothing – as much as he honestly loathed to. "Don't dally for too long. You'll want to acquaint yourself with the decks below, aye?"

"Right, right," Tidus recited between his teeth. Just when he had been coping, Wardani managed to utterly ruin the moment. He was beginning to think the man possessed just such a knack – definitely a love for it. While a part of him said it would be smarter to head down already, something else was nagging him. What Wardani had said about Yuna's father had him thinking. He turned, peering at the girl nearly hidden behind her onlookers. Could that be the reason she became a summoner then, he wondered.

Working up his courage, he moved purposefully for the bow. The crowd actually dispersed well before he arrived. Yuna, and the two harpoons, were on a slightly raised level of the deck. A short flight of steps connected the two levels, and he found himself hesitating right at the foot. His throat seized, and his body suddenly turned rigid as a statue. He was perplexed, wondering what had overcome and rooted him. The realization arrived slowly, trickling down his brain in a webwork of gradually connecting thoughts.

He was nervous.

Yuna.. made him nervous. Something about her, some quality of her person or spirit rendered him next to an idiot in her presence. Never had he experienced trouble dealing with women. It had always been so natural. Striding right up to them, confident to the end, flexing his charm and status. Almost to the point that it became a routine. Yuna was different, though. She smote that easy assertiveness and poise, his fluent social grace. He was left in the dark, unsure of how to proceed – or if he even could.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw her turning around. She took one look at him, and a smile lit up her face. Just like that, he could feel the trepidation's grip weakening. Yuna took two short steps aside, giving him room to join her. His feet seemed to move of their own accord, carrying him carefully up the steps and all the way to the rope barrier. Her eyes were directed straight ahead, as if scanning for their destination out amongst the waves. He was at a loss for what to do.

As the tension mounted, Tidus raised his arms out to either side, stretching rather melodramatically. It did little to help, and his skin was starting to itch the longer the both of them stood there, engulfed in arrant stillness. He wracked his brain, digging for anything that might be a good opening line. Just something to break the ice, he told himself. That was all he needed. Even if it was completely idiotic, just something – _anything –_ to make things less awkward!

The seconds ticking by were like hours, dragging their feet across the floor with each tick of the clock. The breeze cast his hair about madly, and for a moment he almost decided to say something about the weather. _Because that would make a great impression, right_? he thought derisively to himself. He was beginning to consider this a lost cause. The first time he had ever been felled by a girl, and it was the one who had the most profound effect on him. He glanced furtively at her, sighing internally. Maybe it was better that way. He could sense it. Just how enormously different they were – the vast distance between their.. well, levels he supposed. He was a blitzball player, and she was setting out to save the world. Yeah. Extremely comparable.

Much to Tidus' surprise, it turned out he was not the only one feeling anxious.

Yuna looked up at the clouds as they skirted by, buffeted by the wind. She wrung her hands, resolving not to allow the silence its dominance. "The wind.. it's nice," she commented in so low a voice he almost failed to catch it.

Tidus was stupefied. Dazed as if he had suffered a blow to the head, he dumbly nodded. "Mm." He nearly had to ask if that was really what he heard. It felt so impossible, that a girl like her could resort to such a simple observance. In some way they both knew. At that moment their mutual suspense dawned on one another, and they smiled. Then they laughed, and away went the terrible arresting ice. They kept on laughing 'til it hurt, until it slowly died down and faded away.

From their various corners, Yuna's guardians watched reticently. Each of their thoughts mirroring those of their comrades'. They knew it would be prudent to cut in, but seeing her laugh so sincerely stayed them.

Yuna tucked locks of hair, loosened by the aforementioned wind, behind her ear, jostling her earring. Confident that she was not about to allow another resurgence of noiselessness, she asked with honest interest, "You're a blitzball player, aren't you? From.. Zanarkand?"

Tidus winced. When she had commented earlier, he had assumed she was making a joke. No one else had yet to buy his story, after all. He knew his memories were real and not merely fantastic daydreams, but these people had no knowledge of what he had been through. They had not stood witness to Zanarkand's downfall. Now they thought it was some kind of holy city, however that had come about. By his reckoning, Zanarkand had been far from _holy_. He did not detect any condescension in her voice, nor skepticism in her eyes. For once, it was.. as if someone believed him, or at the very least was open enough to really hear him out – Wardani had, but his response had been.. mostly typical.

He chuckled awkwardly, "You, uh.. heard that from Wakka?"

Yuna answered in the affirmative.

Tidus turned around, seating himself atop the rope barricade, hands tightly gripping the line. "He doesn't believe me at all."

Yuna tilted her head considerately, pacing backward. She gave him an uplifting smile. "That may be, but I believe you," she revealed.

For the second time in a matter of minutes, Tidus felt a rug yanked out from under him. "Huh?"

The summoner looked down at the deck for a moment before her eyes swept up to the sky. There they traced out imagines from her imagination. Hazy pastel outlines conjured from thought alone, painting word into form as best she could manage. Hands linked behind her back, she smiled in her reflection. "I've heard that, in Zanarkand, there is a great stadium – grander even than Luca's – all lit up, even at night!" The breathy tone of her voice raised images of a child reciting captivating tales of fantasy. "Great blitzball tournaments are held there, and the stands are always full."

A basic enough description, but one that sung true enough for Tidus. Given what he had seen of Spira thus far, he discounted any notion they had a stadium on Zanarkand's scale. That, of course, begged a question that had his brow knit: How could she know this? If it had been a thousand years, then.. could stories have passed down with so much accuracy?

Taken suddenly by an aching desire for answers, Tidus pushed off the barrier, coming to within an inch of her. "How do you know that?" He asked, immediately worried he may have come off as demanding.

Yuna was only happy to answer. "A man named Jecht told me," she explained. "He was my father's guardian."

Tidus' knees buckled.

A pallor fell across him, and he almost toppled over. Yuna quickly caught him, evidently concerned. "A-Are you all right?" Her eyes scanned for any noticeable afflictions. Unnoticed by them, Lulu's vigilant regard darkened, and Kimahri's arms fell to his sides.

The spell passed swiftly, and left behind anger in its wake. Rising back up, with Yuna's assistance, Tidus stumbled backward whilst shaking his head. "Jecht!" He spat through clenched teeth. Turning back to the rope barrier, he took hold of it tightly, gripping it like he meant to tear it in two. "Jecht, Jecht, Jecht..." He murmured on, seething.

Yuna raised a hand to her lips, fingers loosely curled. "Is.. is everything all right?" She leaned over, trying for a better look at him.

Tidus screwed his eyes shut against the burning red. "My father..." He began slowly, not even wanting to say the next four words. "His name is Jecht."

Yuna gasped. "Amazing!" Overtaken by this revelation, she was quick to perform the prayer. Straightaway she went to his side, gaiety livening her mien. "Our meeting like this must be a blessing of Yevon, I'm sure of it." There was that almost childlike wonder, again. If his father was Jecht – with whose assistance her father had bested Sin – then certainly there was some meaning to their arrival!

At the back of his thoughts Tidus swore he heard Wardani muttering, "Aye, ascribe coincidence to the unseen benefactor!"

It had to be just that, as well: A coincidence. There was no way, he stringently told himself, that both he and his father were pulled a thousand years into the future just to run into the same people – or just one of them, in Tidus' case. The odds had to be absolutely colossal! The more likely answer was that Braska had simply met another man named Jecht.

That was when the skepticism turned inward on itself. Were that the case, then this "Jecht" would also had to have been spreading tales about hailing from Zanarkand. Could a simple coincidence really be that perfect? To align so smoothly that the pieces felt almost seamless? The odds appeared to skew even deeper. Of course, he told himself, it was not so easy as that. His old man was dead. In the end, Tidus was unwilling to believe that he had so congruently followed his old man's footsteps. So, he shook his head. "Sounds like him, all right," he reluctantly admitted, "But it can't be him."

Yuna felt a stabbing disappointment, and even allowed a frown to show through, if only for a heartbeat. "Why not?"

Tidus sighed, not wanting to retread history, but feeling the need to, to convince both Yuna and himself. "My old man... He died ten years ago. Off the coast of Zanarkand."

Yuna's eyes widened, and then her expression fell. She turned her back to him, deeply troubled by this. "I'm sorry," she breathed.

"He went out to sea for training one day," Tidus continued, "And he never came back. No one's seen him since then."

Yuna's eyes shot wide as something occurred to her. She whirled about, spirits bolstered. "Why.. that's the day that Jecht came to Spira!" Confidence now rising undaunted, she grinned. As Tidus turned to face her, she sallied forth. "It's true! I first met Jecht ten years and three months ago! I remember, that was the day my father left." She watched his reaction, noting the subtle glimmer in his eye. There was no denying it. "The date fits, doesn't it?" She was less asking, more reinforcing her argument. A lesser person may have been smug in their conceived victory, but Yuna expressed only excitement. This had to be a portent from Yevon!

Tidus swore within the confines of his thoughts. That sounded about right, but he was still hesitant to accept what she was insisting upon. He was unsure if purely spite for his old man drove him on, or if it was a thin thread of logic yet holding him in place. "Yeah, but.. how would he even get here?"

Yuna laughed quietly. "You're here, are you not?" There was a sly glint amidst the blue-and-green as she looked back out to sea. She waited, letting the moments creep by steadily, giving him time to think. When she finally turned to face him again, she saw very clearly that his resistance was crumbling rapidly.

Tidus rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I am, aren't I?" As if he had been having trouble sleeping before, he thought sullenly.

XXX

The troupe's first night aboard the _Liki_ rolled around at last. The sun dipped below the horizon, painting the sky in a myriad of color. Like a fading ember giving way to the cold of the dark, steadily fading 'til it was snuffed out to be seen no more. The stars resumed their command, the eternal black-blue replete with twinkling diamonds suspended in their prodigious welkin. Rather than die down, everyone seemed more animated with the sun having fallen from its erstwhile throne. There was all over the sounds of softly jovial music, laughter, and bubbling conversation.

Following a meager but filling dinner – a pint of grog, slice of bread, bit of crumbling cheese, and a serving of decently prepared fish – Wardani decided to head back to the upper deck for a smoke. Just below that stretched a long hallway, which was surprisingly ornate. The walls were painted with warm, relaxing colors interspersed by white molding along the edges, and similarly pallid paint on the supporting beams. At the very end a wide set of sturdy double doors was constantly guarded by the Crusaders, steadfastly concealing whatever lay behind.

He had gone ahead with the packing and lighting on his journey upward, saving himself the trouble of waiting. Finishing just about the time he approached the portal leading to open air, his attention was captured by a man, laden with a broad pack, who eyed him as he came near.

"'Ello!" The stout man greeted flamboyantly. There was an air about him... Something that just felt off. Like the stench of rotted egg. Wardani decided quite resolutely that he did _not_ like this man.

Wardani cocked his head warily and drew to a halt. "A fine eve to you, sir," he answered cautiously, chewing absentmindedly on the stem of his pipe.

"I am O'aka the Twenty-Third, merchant extraordinaire. At your service." He twirled his hand and swept a quaint bow.

Wardani was, frankly, quite stunned. His eyes half-widened in dumbfounded shock, and mouth hung partially open, he could hardly but numbly bob his head in an ersatz nod. When he finally recovered his voice, he replied with mocking sincerity, "Oh.. _fabulous_." Which was about how this man seemed to be – or was attempting to appear, in any case. He carried himself with great aplomb. His chin held high, nose slightly upturned as if he were staring down at you. There were so many details one might construe from this. Foremost, for Wardani, he was either excessively arrogant or masked himself so to try and assume control of any conversation. Which, as a merchant, would come in rather handily. As long as anybody felt they were being led along they might be more liable to persuasion. "Name's Wardani," he returned, not bothering with any redundant gestures. A simple name would suffice readily.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm sure." O'aka replied with a cunning smile. Were he skinnier, Wardani might almost compare him to a fox in nature. There was something distinctly wily about him.

Only somewhat mirroring Lulu, Wardani murmured, "Quite." Pipe briefly pulled from his mouth, he asked, "So, what might I help you with?"

"Hmm..." O'aka rubbed his chin, pondering deeply. He appraised the battlemage for a moment, attempting his own read of the man. "Well, that depends then, don't it? Ye hardly look the sort to have much in the way of the wherewithal – no offense, of course."

"Just business." Wardani voiced the sentiment, chuckling softly against a pang of vexation.

"Ah, there ye are," O'aka snapped his fingers, an appreciative gleam in his eyes. "Right as rain. Can't hardly be putting too much time on someone who won't be supporting me business. Else I won't have one." He laughed, keeping the air as neutral as he could.

Wardani ruminated for a moment, once more clenching his teeth 'round his pipe. Smoke curled up from out his lips, pouring like a silver cataract that partially veiled his eyes. "If it's spending money your eye's so set upon, goodly sir," he caught a scoff in his throat, warping his speech slightly to play along, "Then it's just a matter of the proper wares."

"Is it, now?" The merchant was skeptical, wondering if perhaps his assessment of the battlemage had come to false conclusions. "Well, let's not be too hasty, then."

"Aye, lets not," Wardani nodded, feigning seriousness. This strange trader was apparently too blinded by the prospect of coin to take notice, which served Wardani just fine. He was actually having a little fun. "As a proprietor of peddling, you ought to be aware that smithing is a lucrative craft." He left his statement a simple one, carefully observing the man's response.

O'aka snorted indignantly, a rough sound that oozed of hubris. "'Course I am! Done me fair share of business with 'em. Honorable like, too. Good clean work, smithing is."

_And so terribly by the book, you are_, Wardani cackled inwardly, allowing little more than an imperceptible smirk to show through. _Playing up to the customer. I really do sense some experience here_. "Glad to hear it. Often we're thought of as mere dirty brutes."

"A benighted notion, of course," O'aka responded smoothly, and with practiced skill. "To think it simple, the wrapping and bending of heated steel, red-hot metal, to forge such fine tools." Wardani's brow nearly furrowed. He was having difficulty in divining whether the man was being genuine or spilling purely rhetoric. "Ye have the carriage of a man long practiced in your craft."

"I suppose that'd be a way of phrasing it," he took the judgment in stride.

A light clicked on in O'aka's head. "Say, ye being a smith and all," he sidled a bit nearer the battlemage,"Perhaps ye might be willing to help me out?"

Ordinarily Wardani's response would have been a swift and firm negative, but this man's nature honestly had his curiosity piqued. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

Nodding elatedly, O'aka reached into his pack and dug around for a bit. When he withdrew his searching hand, in it was clasped a dagger. "Bought this as part of a deal last I was in Luca." He looked it over dubiously, mouth working into a look of displeasure. "Now, I'm not.. unreservedly confident of its calibre. Maybe ye might reassure me, yeah?" He held it out, and after a second's delay the battlemage took it. Wardani hefted the dagger in both hands, letting it rest evenly across his palms. After judging the weight for a moment, he shook his head. "Something the matter?" O'aka inquired worriedly.

"Not necessarily," the battlemage answered, words somewhat muffled for his pipe. "It's too heavy toward the blade. 'Course, you want any weapon like this to be a little leaden at the top, but this is a mite excessive." He lifted the blade first, and then raised the hilt. "Likely not got a full tang, this one."

O'aka nodded, glancing between the battlemage and the dagger. "Oh. And, uh.. that's bad, is it?"

Once again Wardani answered with, "Not necessarily." He paused, readjusting his jaws' grip on his pipe. "It won't hold as well against pressure, but anyone who's doing a heap of twisting and prying with this is misusing their purchase." He tossed it up, catching the sheath in one hand and drawing the dagger with his other. "'Course, if they're fool enough to, then they can't complain none when they come back to you for another." He winked cheekily down at the merchant, and set about inspecting the blade itself.

"Might not ingratiate them were I to sell a faulty product," O'aka mumbled.

Wardani rolled his head in disagreement. "Just let them know beforehand that it's not intended for any hearty work. General self defense should be fine. It's not bad looking, neither."

His countenance suddenly turning curious, the vendor inquired, "Say, ye boarded from Besaid, didn't ye?"

Wardani nodded, focused intently on the dagger. "That's right."

His lips were twisted by a pleased smirk. "Heard tell they've a mighty fine smith there."

A mischievous twinkle caught in Wardani's eye. "Aye, and she's a talented lass."

O'aka was taken aback, mouth agape. "A girl? That's not at all the picture I'd in mind."

"A sentiment I shared." Handing the dagger back to O'aka, Wardani took out the knife given to him by Kayla. "I could scarce bring myself to argue with craftsmanship of this degree." He pulled the knife from its case, allowing the light to catch on the finely polished steel.

O'aka's eyes widened. "Marvelous," he breathed, enamored by the quality. "That's downright exquisite, that is."

"Precisely my thoughts." Wardani put the gift away, thumb of his thus-freed hand looping through his belt. "I take it you've been following the line as it ferries between the islands, then? Perusing the passengers for suitable customers?"

O'aka nodded, unashamed of his tactics. "That I am. Do all me work by traveling, I do. Seen plenty of places, gotten gil from all corners of Wilderia. Only down here for a spell, you see. Once we return to Luca I'm off for good there."

Wardani nodded, fathoming the man's reasoning. "Good mark with the tournament kicking off. Lots of people from all over Spira gathered in one place. Pockets full of gil, induced by the high spirits to spend. What better place or time to hock your wares? Could rake in a tidy haul amidst all the hubbub."

O'aka appeared pleased at the battlemage's comprehension. "Ah, I see you're a decent student of the art, yourself!"

Wardani smiled evenly at what he chose to interpret as a compliment. "Little more than an apprentice, if anything."

O'aka chuckled. "Well, I suppose I'd just as soon call meself a _journey_man." He broke out into laughter, a raucous guffaw that Wardani deigned to join him in, if only for the man's sake. Calmed down, and wiping a finger under his eye, O'aka sighed. "One of these days, though, everyone'll know the name O'aka, mark my word."

Wardani's allowed his eyes to widen. "Might I presume I'm stood in the presence of Spira's next trading mogul?"

"Ah, that'd be lovely, wouldn't it?" He shrugged, a dreamy look about him. "I'd be happy with just a single shop. Ye know, a place to call me own and all. Give a man a sense of pride, would that. Besides, it'd be scores better than having to haul me merchandise everywhere I go! Bad for the back."

"I can imagine," Wardani sympathized.

O'aka glanced up at the doorway above, toward the night sky, and exhaled. "Well, I suppose – late as it is and all – might be a good time to see about having a kip. Suppose I could wait and trouble ye tomorrow. Got some choice pieces I think ye'd like, or me name's not O'aka!" With a final dip of his brow, the merchant was off on his way.

Wardani dawdled for a moment, replaying the entire encounter again in his mind's eyes. An odd thing, he mused. When first he ran afoul the man, Wardani was unwavering in his conviction that he disliked O'aka. Yet, after conversing with him for a short while, he found his opinion had shifted. Certainly he still believed the peddler to be of a guileful sort, but once all was said and done he found he was actually rather fond of the odd little fellow. That certainly presented him something to cogitate about.

With an emancipating shake of his head, the battlemage climbed the ramp back out into the open. The smoke from his pipe stood out in a stark silver against the darkness, wafting up in esoteric shapes and patterns. He hardly missed the sun's brutal glower, verily appreciative for the night's peace. He wandered up to the overwatch and leaned against the side, one arm laid parallel to the grain, the other propped upon its elbow as it held his pipe.

"Wind a-wandering 'round the massif, beg bring your chill back home. A-longing for feel of your caress, fingers so gelid and kind." The old folk song murmured past his lips as languidly and fly-by-night as the smoke. The sea was turned to an inky mirror, it had been impenetrable before, now it seemed to swallow rather than reveal. It encompassed fear. Anything could lurk below, and they would never know until it set upon them. Images of great, dark shapes towering up from the surface populated his mind for a scant few seconds before he cast them away with a beleaguered sigh.

"Two days," Wardani mumbled gently into the wind. "Two very, _very_ long days."


	10. 9: Hanged By A Thread

_Allow me to apologize in advance for the shoddy fight scene._

9: Hanged By A Thread

"Only if you let it feel that way," a soft voice from his right punctuated the night. Wardani twisted his neck only a fraction to find Yuna stood at the top of the stairs. She smiled warmly in greeting. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all, the wind's a terrible partner for conversation I'm afraid." Wardani returned the smile with a slighter one of his own.

Yuna's eyes turned up to the heavens, and she gradually made her way to the side of the observation deck. There was little more than a foot between them, and for a short period silence resumed. The wind carried wisps of smoke from Wardani's pipe out to sea in little clouds. They wafted away, curling and winding as if stretching from a long rest, lazily spreading apart until they dissipated. It was a comfortable night. Neither too warm nor cool, the sea was tranquil, and the soft murmurings from the other passengers endowed a certain homeliness. A good omen from where she stood, and she prayed it remained as such.

"It feels good to be on our way, at last." She linked her hands together, and tipped her head to one side. "The closer the day came, I admit I was beginning to feel anxious. Now that it's come, and going, I'm relieved."

"You dread a monster, yet find only a kitten. Mm?" Wardani chuckled, eyes back out to sea.

"Something like that," Yuna confirmed with a nod. "I'm glad to have had you all by my side. I doubt I would have possessed the courage to take this step alone."

"Oh," he smirked wryly, "I'm sure there are other reasons you appreciate our company."

Yuna responded in kind, turning her nose up with obvious melodrama. "If you're just going to make fun of me, perhaps I ought to leave."

"If _you're_ so thin skinned, maybe you shouldn't be playing where there's thorns then, eh?" He fired back, tapping the bit of his pipe against his lip.

"I would hardly call it 'playing'," her reply was mockingly indignant.

"The opposite being intentional, then," Wardani reminded her smoothly. "Which would infer that one who pricks themselves with a purpose in mind looks for the wounds to heal back so the skin is stronger."

"You assume blood is even drawn at all." Yuna smiled, a victorious twinkle in her eye.

Wardani scoffed. "Well, aren't you just _fairly_ conceited."

"Are you conceding?" Yuna sang. When her guardian did not respond, she broke out into gentle musical laughter. "It's no fun when you let me win," she informed with a teasing pout.

"What kind of guardian would I be to try and steal some of your glory?" He asked, turning his upper body.

Yuna nodded slowly. "I wouldn't expect you to be so concerned about that."

"The way I recall, summoners are the embodiment of the peoples' hope, aye? They need to appear larger than life, bear the weight of the world on their shoulders. Hero business and all. It would hardly be sporting to go and dim that limelight any."

"Wouldn't it be counter productive to falsify any lessons, then?" Yuna inquired.

Wardani shrugged dismissively, preferring not to dig that particular hole any deeper. "Aye, I suppose you've a point there."

"Besides, I had hoped my guardians – my friends – of all people would not treat me differently." An odd look briefly settled on her face. Wardani, in the scant moment he had to inspect it, could not gather if it expressed embarrassment, humility, or weariness. It was gone almost instantaneously, all the same, leaving him without an answer. "I understand.. how a summoner must be a symbol for Spira, but I would like to be myself around all of you."

Wardani stopped himself from clarifying: _Almost _yourself.

"All you had was to give the word," Wardani admitted. "More than happy to oblige."

"I knew you wouldn't object," Yuna giggled. "You're hardly one to stand for ceremony."

Wardani harrumphed, standing up straighter. "My Lady, I would almost take that as an offense!"

"I am doubtful of that; and please, not with the title." Yuna somberly requested.

"Well, I was only joking," he reminded her.

"I know, but.. even so." She put on a cheery smile and turned toward him. "Just like you always would, all right?"

Wardani tipped his head to her in submission. "If you keep hassling me about it, I'll have to start doing it purposefully," he joked.

"Then I'll need to hope you have a good memory," Yuna replied, taking his warning in even stride.

Wardani snorted, narrowing his eyes at her. "The fact you have to _worry_ about tha- What were you going on about, now?" He furrowed his brow, looking a bit disoriented out of the blue.

Yuna smacked him lightly on the arm. "Stop that!" She commanded with a soft laugh.

"Only if you can say it with a straight face," he stipulated.

Yuna shook her head. "You're impossible."

"One of my better traits, I'd think," Wardani said with a halfhearted shrug.

Yuna rolled her blue-and-green eyes, fingers traveling through her hair as it was tossed wildly by the wind. Their chatter having ceased, the summoner and her guardian stared in silence toward the dark horizon, concealing whatever lay beyond its threshold just as the ocean swallowed secrets of its own. Wardani's thoughts turned toward the future, and what threats it might have in store. It was like a cabinet of horrors, the lock weakening and the boards wearing thin. At any moment the doors might be breached, and all the troubles they could imagine would come pouring out. There was no telling what precisely might emerge, but its malignancy was evident already.

"You meant fiends before, did you not?" Yuna inquired out of the blue, continuing the desultory conversation.

"They're a good enough example, but I was more referring to whatever might come our way." Wardani had half a mind of where she was headed.

A cheeky smile lit up her face. "Who was the one that slew them?"

Wardani groaned, his eyes turning to dulled daggers as they flashed to her. "That's a bit low."

Yuna giggled again, not losing hold of the mischief in her two-toned stare. "It's also a bit true." Before her guardian could say anything more, she closed the distance and laid her hand on his arm. It stayed his tongue, and he silently met her eye. Her countenance warmed, and she looked about to cast away the night with her radiance. "Goodnight," she finally murmured, dipping her head in a passing bow, and slipped away down the stairs.

He offered no response, watching pensively as she went. Perhaps it was the lack of her presence, but he felt more tense once she was gone. It was equally likely the distance, and inherent difficulty to defend her, troubled him. Which he thought was silly, as Kimahri doubtlessly would stand guard at her door – just as he was sure the Ronso had been waiting patiently at the foot of the steps.

Before, his concerns had been elsewhere. Now they were firmly rooted with Yuna's safety. The same thoughts from before danced madly around in his mind, tightening his nerves into every conceivable knot imaginable. Her point was fair enough, the aeons gave her tremendous power whenever she needed it. However, she had to summon them first, and in that interlude she was vulnerable. That, he supposed, was what they were there for.

At the same time, she was forced to call Valefor because her guardians had been in danger. As desperate as it had appeared, Wardani knew they could have handled it despite the odds. Garudas were deadly, but there were far worse fiends in the world. Vastly more dangerous threats in general populated Spira, and they were all waiting for them. Lulu was right to have been worried about Luca, its distance factored or not. They had their work cut out for them, that was more certain than anything. More assured even than their ability to protect her. With that thought, he exhaled exhaustedly.

XXX

He was suspended in the ocean.

Beneath there stretched a vast darkness of inky blue, reaching down to depths immeasurable. He wanted to keep his eyes up, toward the sky, to search for any passing vessels, but it was like they were tied to lead weights. No matter where he looked, they would be pulled down again. Down, down toward that all consuming deep below. Anything could be lurking there, amidst the blackness, and he would never know until it surged up to meet him. That horrid thought crippled him. Not even an idea of what might be his undoing, creeping up out the corner of his eye to drag him down to the crushing void.

Treading water, fighting to keep his head above the surface. Every breath came dangerously close to a lungful of water. Strangely, he was not panicked. No consternation twisted his gut and sundered his thoughts into a bog of muddled, suffocating notions. He felt fear, but he could not find the strength to fight it. Not when he could see no hope. When there was nothing to latch onto, or steady his footing. Only swallowing emptiness lay below, and his fortitude was beginning to fail.

Wardani jerked awake with a gasp, brow slick with sweat. His eyes darted around madly, searching for anything to lock onto. They caught only the night's sky and its vast peppering of stars. He had resigned to sleeping above the bridge, himself. The bunks below were simply too small and cramped for his liking. Suffocating in their proximity and number, set in row after row. Stuffy, as well. A gentle breeze ran through his hair like the fingers of a phantom drifting past, and his thoughts started to settle. The dream faded beyond memory, fragmenting and unraveling until not even traces remained. The knowledge alone, that he had indeed dreamed, stayed.

Groaning at having been torn from his rest, Wardani slowly sat up. He nearly stood out of habit, but at the last moment his sleep-clogged mind reminded him of where he was. With an audible sigh, he reached into his satchel, repeating the ritual he had gone through just the night before. He crossed through the most recent log, and arbitrarily dropped his quill onto the paper. The ink needed to dry, which gave him a few more moments to unwind from the nightmare's lingering tension. It had been a rush of adrenaline, accompanied by an unwelcome sensation of fear. Even with the source obscured, it obdurately haunted him.

His throat was parched for a strong drink.

As the minutes wore on and his head cleared, he began to feel sleep's call right at the edge of his thoughts, tugging relentlessly at his eyelids. After putting away the book, quill, and ink, Wardani decided to go for a walk rather than return so hurriedly to sleep. He tromped down the steps, only partially mindful of the noise he might be making for those below. Upon reaching the deck he looked about for anyone, hoping he could have some relative solitude for now. During the day there would be no time for that, with the passengers wandering about the ship.

At night there was only a skeleton crew awake, and most of the sailors would be down below recouping for the next day. He meandered around the deck for a time without any aim or purpose. A desire to stay awake was all that motivated him, and he clung to it unerringly. Even when there was nothing at all in sight to occupy his time. He found himself inspecting the _Liki_'s meager rigging initially, but that quickly turned as unvaried as it sounded, and he sought out more engaging ventures.

Wearing a mask of boredom, Wardani drifted below deck. With luck, there would be Crusaders to torment.

Fortunately for him – not for his targets – it appeared to be the case. Stood outside the door at the end of the hall were Luzzu and another Crusader, one Wardani did not recognize as having been stationed on Besaid. That smelled of escort, meaning whatever the Crusaders had under wraps was important enough to warrant dispatching even more soldiers to ensure the safety of their cargo. Keeping his interest equally tucked away, the battlemage approached the duo.

"Evening," he addressed them, his voice ponderous and rough as sandpaper.

Luzzu exchanged looks with his comrade, and gave the man a nod. "Early morning, by my reckoning," the Crusader responded. "Greetings all the same."

"Is it, now?" Wardani had not really looked at the moon's position, but he had been up 'til rather late, so it was likely. "Eh, means better business for me. Sooner more of the commoners are stirred, the sooner I've got something to do."

"Which brings you down to us," Luzzu perceived aptly, a nondescript smile on his lips.

Wardani pulled a hurt expression. "You make it sound as if I'm promiscuous with whom I consort, man."

The other Crusader shot Luzzu a questioning look.

"Welcome to my stint on Besaid," was the soldier's curt explanation.

"Hey!" Wardani snapped, keeping his voice low. "That's more 'n just a bit uncalled for, aye?"

"I'd say it's perfectly merited." The look on the redhead's face was bordering on smug.

Wardani did not seem as amused. "Don't be starting, now." His lips peeled back in a dangerous grin; thin, but not lacking for heart behind it. "You won't be finished 'till.. well, you are."

"I'm not sure if I should feel honored or insulted that you wait until you're this bored to come looking for me," Luzzu pondered, shaking his head mournfully. Or at least it appeared so. "If what you said is to be believed."

Wardani sighed, attempting to conceal his irritation. "Oh, come now. You know my word's good as gil, don't you? Besides, are you really going to argue?"

Luzzu raised a brow. "Can I ask to complain?"

A growl worked its way up the battlemage's throat. "Wipe that smirk off your face, you thrice-blighted little-"

"Looking forward to the game?" Luzzu interjected, having decided to try and put the conversation onto an actual rail.

Wardani narrowed his eyes. "No. What's behind the door?"

The accompanying Crusader visibly tensed, and Wardani shot him a cursory glance.

Luzzu appeared physically taken aback. "You know better than to ask for that."

"Blast," the battlemage sighed, shaking his head. "I suppose it was worth a stab."

Luzzu suppressed a laugh. "Was that all you came down here for?"

"Of course not, man!" Wardani hissed. "Pointless endeavors aren't mine to shoulder. Call it a whim, I suppose." He crossed his arms and propped his shoulder against the wall, keeping himself as loose and relaxed as possible. Generating an air of nonchalance to try and defuse any lingering friction. "Don't suppose _you've_ got any plans for while we're in Luca, then?"

"Unfortunately, no." Luzzu shook his head, this time genuinely downcast. "We're likely to be on too tight a schedule to take in any games."

"That's a shame," Wardani snorted. "Can't even catch Wakka's last failure."

"Your assuredness is noted," Luzzu remarked offhandedly, voice heavy with irony.

Wardani, not one to take a differing opinion lightly, turned now to the other Crusader. "Who've you got your money on, then?" When the man appeared hesitant to answer, Wardani shook his head impatiently. "Don't mind him, he's toothless," he said, waving a hand as Luzzu.

The Crusader shifted, glancing uncomfortably at the redhead. For a moment it appeared he was to remain reticent, but soon enough murmured, "Beasts. Caught them practicing when we exchanged boats at Kilika. They look to be in top condition."

Wardani angled a hand at the man, turning hardened eyes back to Luzzu.

Luzzu's smirk was as collected as his posture, and he faced the battlemage unflinchingly. "I'm remaining loyal."

Wardani felt a stab in his chest. "Pardon, was that a jab at me?"

"Not at all," Luzzu shook his head. "Though your defensiveness is also noted."

Wardani grumbled something under his breath, Luzzu catching only Lulu's name. "We'll see where loyalty's gonna get you when the Aurochs end up at the bottom of the rungs again as always."

Luzzu could sense the battlemage's frazzled calm, in his voice and stance. He had gone rigid all over and not taken even the slightest second to think over what had been said. He had reacted immediately, like a reflex. Taking this into account, he cleared his throat and dismissed the remark with a shrug. "I suppose we will. How's the voyage been for you so far?"

"Slow," the battlemage grumbled, obviously still recovering from his sudden outburst. "I just want to hurry up and get to the damned island. Don't like being cooped up like this. Nowhere to go, nothing to do. It's like I'm caged." He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Almost feels like I can't breathe, sometimes."

Luzzu almost mentioned the guardian's similar experience with waiting in the antechamber for Yuna, but decided against it after witnessing his previous reaction to a similar remark. "The more you think about it, the longer it will seem."

Wardani chuckled, a hint of acid in the throaty noise. "Aye, the problem being that cycles back in-and-in on itself, and I wind up thinking about it even more!"

Barely more than a day into the journey, and already his frustration was becoming evident after only an inch of digging. That was not good. "Perhaps you could try and help out around the ship, put some of that energy to good use."

The battlemage gave him a look that almost stung. "Don't even joke about that, I'm not much into charity."

"Giving or receiving?" Luzzu inquired dryly.

"Both." Wardani's response was sharp and instantaneous, joined by an equally keen glare.

"Then don't think of it as that," Luzzu directed. "Do you really want your agitation-"

"It won't be a problem," Wardani cut him off wearily, rubbing his temple now. "Nice try, but you fell short of the cliff. Looks like it's the plummet for you." He smirked sourly at the Crusader, and pushed off the wall. "Thanks for the _chat_, men, but I think I'll carry back on upstairs. Keep up with the good work, Yevon's smiling down on you, and whatever else the temple puts in your tea." He chortled, ambling back toward the portal.

One he was gone, the soldier opposite Luzzu cleared his throat. "Who was-"

"A pain in the ass," Luzzu answered, shoulders trembling as he quietly laughed.

XXX

Wardani got in a few more hours of sleep before the sun relentlessly took back the sky, outdoing the moon and all of the other stars. With the sky again burned blue, and a fresh wind in everyone's spirits, the day was alive all over again. Aside from everyone being settled, nothing was even remotely different. The routine was the same as before, with the guardians keeping mostly wherever Yuna was, only Kimahri actually following close behind. The monotony was ridiculous, and Wardani had not a clue how anyone else could stand it, but stride along they did. His mind was reeling with crazed thoughts, muscles fired with unused energy that _begged_, _implored_, and even _beseeched_ that he do something to get rid of it all!

Chin in his palm, elbow on the side of the ship, he watched through eyes hazed over with ennui as everyone went about what was essentially a replay of the day before. He cursed them all for being able to bear the torturous tedium, and then berated himself for being unable to deal with it as easily himself. This was not something he was accustomed to undertaking. On Besaid he always had things to do. Plenty of people needed help with important tasks, and if there was nothing left at his forge he assisted without complaint, though not lacking his usual light vitriol. His hands and thoughts were occupied, and he was.. happy. In the end, he was at least marginally want for a good night's sleep. Now there was nothing. Absolutely nothing, to be exact.

Even if somehow there had been nothing – absolutely, utterly, and completely nothing – to do on Besaid, he could have gone hunting. Whether he wanted fresh game or fruit, or to thin the herd of fiends a bit, the jungle always presented something to pass his too-free time. Water fiends were not much of an issue in the wide open ocean. They traveled in schools, but never in enough numbers to overpower even a ship the size of the _Liki_. His eyes flicked to the water as this came across his mind, searching for any of said beasties. Not flitted nearby, so his gaze went elsewhere – back to the rest of the nothingness going on about him.

Truth be told, he almost wished for such an attempted siege just to break the uniformity.

"On the bright side, that cloud's different," he muttered numbly to himself, shutting his eyes momentarily immediately after – about as close to slapping himself he was going to get.

A bit of yellow snagged his attention, and for once it was not Wakka's stupid paints. Rather, it was Tidus' jacket. Wardani's brow creased involuntarily, and he watched where the teen was headed. As the boy made for the back of the ship, Wardani straightened and began to follow. He kept to the shadows, figuratively speaking, and lingered far enough back not to catch the blitzer's eye. The teen paused just at the rear of the bridge, and immediately Wardani snapped his head around in a bid to locate Yuna. She was not at the bow, nor had she passed by him. Judging by where he last saw her and the boy's comportment, Wardani surmised he aimed to try and talk to the summoner.

"Let's see 'bout that," the battlemage hissed, stomping over to the boy. "How's your father, lad?" He abruptly asked in announcement of his presence, causing the teen to start.

Tidus wheeled about, eyes wide and flying up to Wardani's face. He immediately glowered. "Oh."

Wardani raised a brow. "That s'posed to be snarky, then?"

"What do you want?" Tidus asked with a disgruntled sigh.

Wardani's shot a quick look at the vessel's stern. Sure enough, there was Yuna, hand shading her eyes and peering out across the water. He quickly fixed the teen with his stare again and snorted. "You take an attitude with me, and I'll see you pitching in to scrub the deck, yeah?"

"I'll keep that in mind," Tidus internally bemoaned his extreme misfortune. "Are you just here to bug me?"

"My presence is a blessing," the guardian returned without humor in his tone.

Tidus rolled his eyes. "I'll be sure to ask the next priest that. We're going to Kilika's temple, anyway."

"That mouth's gonna get you into some hurt, kid," Wardani warned through gritted teeth.

"You know that from experience?" Tidus asked, shifting his weight and looking up simperingly at the guardian.

"Hey, hey! Hope you're not being too hard on him, ya? Hahaha!" A jovial voice interrupted them.

Wardani looked positively distressed. "Damn my soul," he deplored.

"Happily." Tidus retorted under his breath, still managing to draw an irate glare.

Wakka came up to Wardani's right, just to clap Tidus on the back. "Haven't heard much outta you, Wardani," he grinned at the bigger man. "Must be a new record."

Wardani shook his head. "Not talking to you, or just keeping to myself in general? I've not been totally cooped yet, man. Regardless of how much _you_ are aware."

"Again with the feelings, brudda!" Wakka turned his focus to Tidus. "Hey, if he's giving you a hard time, just let me know. I'll set him straight."

"That'd be a sight." Wardani scoffed. "For everyone else."

"See, Wardani's all talk, ya?" Wakka grinned, big and wide, showing no fear for the battlemage. "You get him in the grit, it'll all give way in no time. You stick around long enough, maybe you'll see."

"That's quite a lot of.. talk, Wakka," Wardani growled, his words coming _very_ slowly. "Unless I start hearing some silence out of you, expect to start swimming."

Wakka waved him off. "Keep dreaming, brudda."

"Like the Fayth," Wardani gruffly rejoined.

Tidus had to admit – though not verbally whilst he was around – seeing Wardani get foiled by somebody like Wakka was pretty entertaining. With as much grief as the battlemage put him through, it felt good watching the guardian get something in return. At the same time, it was slightly intimidating. Wardani clearly had a short fuse, even if he was unsure it would become a problem. He could see the vexation in the man's eye, how he looked half ready to lash out physically. The barely contained anger bubbling just at the lid, white froth leaking over. Tidus was none too eager to see what happened when the pressure reached critical.

Karma was a bitch, but so was a broken nose.

Oddly wanting to act in order to ease the situation, Tidus stepped up. "So, what's Kilika like?"

Wakka scratched his chin, looking heavenward in thought. "Eh.. not to different from Besaid, ya? They do a lot more fishing, though. Most people live right by the ocean. Got a _big_ dock with lots of boats. Always coming and going. Kind of like a little Luca, ya?"

Wardani nodded. "Apt enough. Each island's got it's own unique culture 'course; and the temple is way inland, so we'll have to traverse the jungle to reach it."

Tidus tilted his head to one side. "Why's that?"

"Probably because it's less a target for Sin, that way," he shrugged. One would think the village itself would have been built with a similar train of thought, like Besaid's had. True, Sin had attacked the village on several occasions, but Kilika was a far easier target and had been sacked more often throughout the years. Humans were stubborn however, and the people were hardy. They refused to budge, facing Sin down with questionable defiance even as more and more people lost their lives. They were certainly brave, Wardani thought, though they also lent a great amount of fuel for the "bravery versus stupidity" debate. "It's not been hit as many times as the docks. They like to think it's because of Yevon's intervention."

Wakka bristled. "What do you think it is, then?"

Wardani stared him down, nearly expressionless. "Ease of access." He turned back to Tidus, leaving no room for retaliation. "You might like it. I remember them being a bit less reserved than Besaid's people. Got more a warrior culture going on. Lots of fun. It's why they make such good blitzers. Wakka wouldn't know."

"One of these days, brudda," Wakka shook his head somberly, as if pitying the battlemage.

"One of these days," Wardani chuckled, "You're all going to wake up." The boat lurched as it cut apart a swell, and the three of them heard a soft cry from the stern. Without a moment to spare, Wardani and Wakka bolted around the bridge. They halted mere seconds later, both relieved to see Kimahri setting Yuna safely on her feet.

The summoner noticed them and flushed pink. "S-Sorry, I was trying to get a better look... It won't happen again."

Wakka folded his arms and shook his head. "She's got it in her head to live adventurously now that we're on the road, ya?"

"Aye, and starting with a cool dip it would seem," Wardani went right along, a similar look of playful admonishment on his face.

Yuna took offense to their teasing. "I don't see why everyone feels the need to make fun of me!" She voiced her pique.

"Just be more careful, Yuna," Wakka relented, rubbing the back of his neck. "No tellin' what might be following us, ya?"

"Fiends do tend to shadow boats, even if they don't outright attack," Wardani concurred.

Pleased that they at least dropped the jeers, Yuna gave them both a reassuring smile. "Of course. Thank you."

Confident that Kimahri was making true their expectations, they left him to his work and wandered back to Tidus. The teen had gone with them, but lingered behind as the guardians checked on her. He felt like the odd one out whenever they were talking to Yuna, as if he were watching someone in a club discuss private matters. It just felt wrong to intervene. Even then, the most he could have accomplished was ask if she was all right. While she might appreciate the sentiment, it would have been redundant.

"I should go check on the rest of the team," Wakka announced. He grabbed Tidus' shoulder, and the teen bit back a wince under the older blitzer's grip. "You come too, ya? We can maybe get in some practice up at the bow. No reason not to keep in shape."

"There's that tidbit 'bout exercising in futility," Wardani murmured wryly. "Somehow I don't think it was ever more literal, though. Kind of beautiful, that."

Wakka crossed his arms and looked confidently up at the battlemage, his feet apart and shoulders squared. "You gonna be willing to apologize when we're holding the Cup?"

"Seeing as that's not gonna happen," the battlemage skirted the question, "There's hardly a point in even asking."

"Maybe you can eat it then, brudda." Wakka motioned for Tidus to follow, and led the teen away to find the rest of the Aurochs.

Wardani tilted his head, as if considering the prospect. With a nondescript shrug, he breathed, "I'd fancy a nice steak, honestly."

XXX

When the door to the power room swung wide, the girl attending the chocobos was surprised to see someone she did not recognize come striding in. Most passengers preferred to keep to other parts of the ship, few ever ducking inside her station. Truth be told, Wardani was not _entirely_ sure what he was doing there, either. "Hey there," she hailed him tentatively, brow softly knitting.

"Well-a-day, sorry for the intrusion, just needing to get away," the battlemage fired off rapidly, immediately leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

The girl was at a bit of a loss. "Uh.. seasick?"

Wardani shook his head. "No, it's just.. too damned _quiet_ up there!" He groaned, shoulders falling as he sighed. "Don't worry, won't be long," he assured her. "Pay me no mind."

The girl nodded slowly, her befuddlement growing from a gentle prickling to a steady throb. "I, uh.. uh.. sure." She certainly looked lost. Her eyes were wide and unfocused, as if this sudden unexplained intrusion had thrown her for a loop and left her without proper mooring. Her head slowly ticked around until she was back to her task. Every now and again she would toss a quick look over her shoulder at the man, wondering what exactly he was doing. She hardly figured he really wanted to come down to the power room to relax, of all things. It was loud enough that a constant rumbling could be heard from outside, and the air was thick with the scent of chocobo. Not really a spa by any means.

Despite her inclinations, that was precisely what brought Wardani to the engine room. The near silence from above had become too much to bear. The constant overwhelming racket actually helped him focus for once, and as he listened to the grinding of the giant wheels he could feel himself settling rather nicely. Odd as it may have been, which he would readily admit.

The power room was one of the biggest on the ship, and for good reason. As with most boats it was propelled by mechanical means, but rather than use fossil fuels to generate energy a different source had been employed. The middle of the room was dominated by a massive contraption hugged by four steel wheels. Between and connected to these was a series of belts and gears, all feeding to the engine itself. A chocobo occupied each wheel, keeping them turning with inhuman endurance. The motion generated the energy needed to keep the vessel going, pushing them on to their destination. A crude, but effective system. To the right of the door, from entering, four hay-padded stalls waited, empty until the birds were allowed to take a break.

The steady thrumming of the machina drilled into his brain with a result not dissimilar from a massage removing tension from his muscles. Meager though it was, it did take his attention off his boredom. When he opened his eyes, Wardani moved fluidly off the wall into a steady gait, approaching the great yellow birds and observing them with passive interest. They were funny creatures. Despite their ungainly, almost awkward appearance, they were sturdy enough and very strong, even making capable mounts for cavalry units – mostly under the mandate of the Crusaders. A funny thought, as they hardly appeared menacing. Their vocalizations were especially disarming.

In the meantime, the girl attending the birds was beginning to piece something together. She eyed the weapons he carried, as well as his harness. They were not military – neither Crusader nor warrior monk – but neither did they fit those of, say, the average traveler. That left only a few other options, and with a summoner on board she was fairly certain which of those was the likeliest.

"You're a guardian, aren't you?" She asked, careful not to sound too confident just in case.

Wardani took a moment to respond. He was staring a chocobo in the eye, the bird looking back curiously. It was not afraid, but he could sense it was at least wary of him as a stranger. He turned his head slightly toward her, gaze remaining on the bird. "Aye, one of the summoner Yuna's retinue. Making due haste for Kilika," then, bitterly under his breath, "If you can call this stifling crawl 'haste'."

"I've heard a lot about her."

"Reckon you have, she's daughter of a High Summoner and all," Wardani nodded, not surprised. Word of her was bound to travel faster than that of any other summoner. When one had a legacy, certain expectations were levied, like it or not.

The girl performed the prayer, half aiming it toward Wardani. "Here's hoping all goes well, then. I haven't been up to see, but they say you all look capable."

"One way of putting it," Wardani shrugged. "We cover the basics, at least. Harder to find yourself blindsided that-a-way." The chocobo cocked its head, and he mimicked the action, absentmindedly wondering what it was thinking.

"I'm certainly looking forward to another Calm," she commented. Immediately after the words left her lips she blanched. "Uh.. that wasn't supposed to-"

"If it bothers you that much," Wardani snorted, still not taking his eye off the beast of burden, "You should go up and apologize to the summoner herself, don't you think?" The comment had struck a nerve in him, but he refused to let it show. There were people who actually appreciated summoners, he knew this, but everyone across the board thought of them as sacrificial lambs. They came, were carted off to meet Sin, and either died bringing the Calm or veritably in vain otherwise. He could not imagine what that had to feel like, to live knowing that everyone else wanted you to die for them. To in essence be the object of human selfishness, masked or otherwise. Only humans were as open about their desires for the fates of summoners.

The girl fidgeted nervously. "I.. guess that would be more appropriate."

Wardani drifted across the room, aiming toward the door. Stopping as he came even with her, he said, "She'd understand, don't fret over it. That'd be the last thing she'd want."

"Thanks," she responded evenly.

With a final nod, he left her to work and headed back outside.

XXX

The next day finally arrived without ostentation. The final leg of the voyage to Kilika was well underway, with only hours remaining as a barrier between them and their destination. Already they felt to be the longest, hanging heavily in their reluctance to leave. Everything seemed promising enough, at the very least. There was a strong wind in the sail, and the waters were the calmest they had been so far. No signs of storm in any direction, the endless blue sky stretching on and on as far as the eye could see. The waters were teeming with life, schools of fish moving by beneath the boat and attracting the attention of a handful of passengers. Some of the sailors had even decided to toss a couple of lines in. Hardly the nets of Kilika's many native junks, but this was no commercial fishing vessel.

Much against his better judgment, Wardani had actually lowered himself to assisting, as much as it pained him. A little bit of bait and lots of hungry tuna made for some easy catches. He mostly watched the tackle, occasionally hauling one aboard and handing off the catch to be taken down below. It was something, even if not much. Fishing had rarely drawn his attention, mostly because it was usually very slow. If work was to be tedious, it at least had to involve a lot of activity. The most he had to worry about here was just how much force was needed to drag up one of the animals. Impromptu games of tug-of-war were among the most engaging elements of this brief distraction.

A line went taught, and Wardani reached down to grab ahold. With the cord caught tight within his grasp, he wrapped it around his arm for better leverage. Boot planted against the side of the ship, he reared back with his entire body. The beast resisted, pitting its own considerable strength against him. He pushed harder, drawing it slowly up from the sea. When it was close enough that its struggle could be seen, he clenched the line with both hands and yanked it onto the deck with a wet splatter. A nearby crewman scooped up the flopping animal and carted it away, sending the guardian a congratulatory nod.

Wiping his arm across his brow, he leaned against the side of the ship, looking out over the gentle waters. Things certainly felt more alive than they had the two days past. That illusion went a good way to swaying his frustration into a lull. If anything, all this fishing was making him look forward to a kipper the next morning. Fishing was important enough to Kilika that only Luca's seafood cuisine beat them out – but, to be honest, Wardani preferred the more home grown feel of the island's cooking. Realizing where this was going, he quickly tore up the tracks to derail than particular train of thought.

Turning to check on another line, Wardani found himself suddenly and violently thrown backward. The bridge and his back met like a hammer striking stone, emptying his lungs and upsetting his vision. Stars flashed across his eyes in bursts, and he slumped to his knee, cradling his head. Fighting off a wave of dizziness, he struggled to get back to his feet. Disoriented and dazed, he cast his eyes about, demanding that they focus.

The sea, which had previously been calm, was now a churning grinder of swells. Sharp blue crests rose up without any foreseeable instigation, hanging briefly in the air before collapsing back into the ocean. Another one smacked into the _Liki_'s port side, roughly jolting the passengers. The ship resisted, but ultimately the force was too great, and it began to lean. He caught the deck with his hands and watched as the vessel nearly capsized. At the last second it managed to even out, slapping the waters and rocking the crew and fare.

"Everyone, get below!" Came a cry from his right. The crew were scrambling to assist the passengers, and he could imagine the pilot was having a similarly titanic battle on the bridge as he wrestled with the wheel.

"Yuna!" Wardani roared, surging to his feet and rushing around the bridge. Another swell sent him into the side of the ship, and he clung for dear life as it almost tossed him over. It was like trying to hold onto a giant's back while the beast made to sling you off. From where he stood, he could see the summoner safely in Kimahri's arms. The other guardians were scattered nearby, even Tidus had his eye on her.

He made a split second decision, and pushed off the side of the ship. "This way!" He bellowed, raising his voice as high as he could to beat the roar of the waves. His arm outstretched for the rear of the ship. As passengers made their way over, he lent them whatever assistance he could amidst the vessel's tumultuous weaving. By the time they had all been ferried below, even the Crusaders had begun to assist. Most of the crew stayed above to tend to the rigging, only a few sequestering themselves below deck. From inside, he could hear the ship groaning miserably, the boards holding against the immense force each blow set upon them.

Wardani remained at the portal, hand tightly gripping the frame for balance. The Crusaders were working to calm the fare and instill order. The last thing they wanted was for it to turn into a meat grinder if things were further south. Luzzu sliced through the crowd, aiming for the door. He stopped at the foot of the ramp, catching onto the wall as the boat was sent lurching starboard. Wardani dug his feet into the floor, struggling to keep upright.

"What's going on out there?" Luzzu asked, raising his voice.

The possibilities were few, and none spelled anything good for the ship. Wardani could already feel his gut twisting into a knot. A terrible, foreboding sensation dragged his spirits down like a riptide, and he only hoped this would soon pass. Shaking his head, the battlemage replied, "The sea is angry, my friend! Perhaps we've crossed too long without an oblation." He threw a look over his shoulder, watching as a titanic wave began to rise up out from the sea. It struck him like a visage of a great god stirred from its sleep. An ancient terror dredged from far below, the force of its waking taking the waters up around it in a sheath that would soon come peeling off to meet them.

Its shadow fell across the boat, blanketing them in darkness. His chest tightened, and an awful chill ran through his blood. Before it could come down atop their heads, the _Liki_ sailed out from underneath its puissance, and he watched as it toppled behind them. It did not drop so much as it leaned steadily lower until it met the lesser waves beneath, crushing them thoroughly. "Hold on!" He warned, just before the resulting aftershocks smashed into the stern, dipping the bow toward the sea. With his hold sure, he watched as the other passengers were thrown forward.

The _Liki_ steadied before long, but rather than relief, he could feel only anxiety. That may have been the worst of it, or perhaps just a foreshadowing. He sucked in a deep breath to calm himself, and released his hold to go and assist the Crusaders. As single step was all he managed when a cacophonous crash of breaking water grabbed his ear. White froth erupted into the sky as if propelled by a volcano, only to come raining back down in torrents. The vessel was sprayed with seawater, the boards doused 'til they were dark. A low rumble resounded across the tiny ship, and he once again turned to look back outside.

His eyes immediately locked onto the source of the sea's abrupt turbulence. They traveled up, and he felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart by a cold spear. It doused his mind with fear, and for a moment he was transfixed in a state of arrant horror. Sight alone brought with it a calamitous sensation of loss, like an insect caught beneath a falling boot. There, towering above the fragile frame of the _Liki_, was a great fin. A colossal dark effigy, yet only a shard of the monstrosity now sweeping past them.

He blinked, and like a bucket of water to the face he was reminded of the situation. Turning to Luzzu, he simply pointed and yelled, "Sin!" Rather than screams, an abominable hush fell across the passengers. Having thoroughly apprised them to the severity of their current plight, Wardani made to rush back outside.

"Where are you going?" Luzzu demanded.

"The summoner's still out there!" Wardani barked. "Stay with the passengers, I've got to go to her!"

Someone cried, "Yevon be with you!"

As much as he was averse to such sentiment, at that moment he would not have complained were providence to guide them safely out from the shadow of this ruinous horror. Sin was racing by the boat at speeds they could not hope to match, and as Wardani stepped out onto the deck he momentarily dared to hope it was unaware of them.

That was before he saw the harpoon guns.

At the bow, two men fired off the guns, the wicked harpoons given flight. Flying true to their mark, they embedded themselves firmly into the fin as it pulled ahead of them. Wardani swore at the fools, and as the ropes went taught the front of the boat jerked into the air. For the second time in mere minutes, his head smacked wood.

Sin apparently took umbrage with the petty assault, stirring the waters until the sea was about to swallow the ship whole. Its hide rippled with convulsions, as if the flesh were crawling. Scales separated from one another, standing on end. They were ejected from its body, whistling across open air and slamming home into the ship. Pulling themselves from the wood, the dreadful things split awkwardly apart, the exteriors transforming into wings atop the backs of many-legged monstrosities. They took only a second to look about, and then set to work.

At the bow of the ship, the two brave men who had fired the harpoons were the first to go. Faces stricken with terror, they were unable to move before a rain of needles broke their chests. Their lifeless bodies hit the deck just as Lulu summoned down streaks of lightning. White, crackling arms that burned deep molten gashes into their targets. She looked unfazed, dark determination burning in her crimson eyes. Only malice for the fiends that she destroyed without a shred of pity. Wakka launched his blitzball, racking up kills with rebounding strikes that crushed the bodies of the sinscales.

Tidus remembered these from when Sin destroyed Zanarkand. He had fought them in droves atop the twisting roads amidst the city's skyline. Anger burning in his belly, he cast haste, drew his new sword, and rushed into the middle of the horde, hacking away at them. Legs and wings came apart, falling to the deck and dissolving into pyreflies. He had no heed for safety, his sight clouded by a red haze. One charged him, and for its trouble he stuck the crooked tip of his sword through its head. The carapace split with a wet crack, and it died. Whirling around, sword held out, he clove apart another of them. He was caught in a mad dash of violence without forethought.

Individual sinscales were hardly much of a threat, however in large numbers they could easily swarm their prey. Thankfully, much of the crew had decided to join in the defense of the vessel. They ganged together to repel the fiends, meeting them head-on in combat. They had meager training, but knew enough to severely deter the fiends from gaining any real headway.

Lulu held her arm out, fingers splayed. Anyone sensitive to magic could feel a well of it pooling around her until it was a choking weight. Her fingers curled suddenly into a fist, and the sky was split by bolts of white-hot lightning. They poured from the heavens with such fury that one might think the very stars had begun to launch spears from their seats. The brute things were no match for this onslaught, and fell rapidly amidst the reek of burning ozone.

Toward the rear of the ship, Wardani was helped to his feet by Luzzu, the Crusader's other hand clutched a drawn blade. "We're surrounded!" He informed grimly, casting his eyes about at the swarming sinscales.

Wardani made a disgusted noise. "Just means it's more fair for the buggers," he spat, drawing his sword once he was on his feet. A pack of them trundled aorund the side of the bridge. One flung its flickering wings forward, firing off needlelike spines. Wardani and Luzzu quickly ducked behind the corner, the lethal darts soaring out into the ocean. "Better they not know that, 'course," he growled.

He could hear their legs thunking into the planks, the wood splintering as they raced in for the kill. With a nod to Luzzu, Wardani rushed out to meet them. He swung his sword in a wide arc, catching two across their eyes. The cut was not deep enough to kill, but it stunned them. In the brief opening, Wardani flexed his left hand. Tiny arcs of lightning crackled down his arm to leap from his fingertips, gutting the scales. Another made to attack him, but Luzzu opted to assist. He raised his sword, catching their razor claws and slicing them off. His blade twisted and fell in a return stroke, cleaving the fiend open.

A noise from above drew Wardani's eye. Several sinscales had apparently hit the observation deck, and were crawling down from the high perch. One was already fairly low, and he thrust his sword upward in greeting. As it died, he moved out of the way of the others as they fired their spines. Another flick of his wrist, and lightning crawled through them, their bodies briefly glowing orange as the magically directed plasma devoured them.

"Stay here!" Wardani ordered, shooting a quick glance at Luzzu.

The Crusader was hesitant to obey, but acquiesced. "Good luck."

"Won't need it!" The battlemage ran ahead, slowing as the sky became filled with even more soaring sinscales. They hit the boat in waves, some narrowly missing him. The wise took the opportunity to kill them before they unfolded. Wardani had been tentative to use fire on a ship composed almost entirely of wood, but Lulu had no need for such worries. With expert ease she summoned tiny bursts of flames that caught, killed, and extinguished. Like the work of an ace sharpshooter: quick, precise, and clean.

Now the tide was beginning to turn.

The sailors found themselves grossly outnumbered, and the sinscales were as fearless as they were relentless. Without care or caution they made to destroy the humans, and the herd was beginning to thin. Bodies fell, littered with spines, others screamed when the beasts toppled them, dying as they were savaged by claws.

Yuna was horrified. She had never seen the direct consequences of Sin's appearance before, and though this was not even the faintest inkling of its strength, watching these people die tore into her. Every man that breathed his last was like a dagger twisting in her chest. She did as much as she could, casting healing spells and defensive magics, but it was impossible to be constantly aware of what was going on around her. The battle was sheer chaos, and her attention was as divided as it could possibly be.

Sin turned, wrenching the boat to port. The sinscales had the luxury of their sharp legs to keep rooted, but the others were hardly so fortunate. It presented them an opportunity, and with bestial tenacity they embraced the lull in their preys' opposition. Spines flew into the mass of sailors, wounding many and killing several. A spray of blood coated the deck as one man's jugular was opened. It had the same effect as being routed by an enemy army, and the survivors began to move away, aiming for some sort of cover.

At a time like this, Wardani longed for his spear, but to go and collect _Krig_ would require a costly amount of time. It was beautiful for clearing out tightly packed enemies and keeping them at bay. His sword made due, though it forced him to fight at much closer range. He hacked through the scales as he would undergrowth in the jungle, seeking only to clear the way forward.

One of the fiends reached for him, and he crushed its head with a firm kick. As it fell, he noticed too late the wings of one behind it flickering. He quickly raised his arm as it fired, shielding his face. Each hit with the force of a punch, pushing him back. Most impacted his cuirass and lacked the strength to penetrate, but one went almost clean through his forearm. He hissed, cursing loudly in pain and anger. Not bothering to remove it, he rent the fiend's head from the rest of its body in retaliation.

No matter how many they killed, more and more continued to come. Sin's supply of these vermin seemed inexhaustible. The endless barrage was beginning to wear away at even Yuna's most steadfast guardians, only Kimahri showed no signs of wear. He stayed by Yuna, destroying any of the creatures foolhardy enough to come within range. He made short work of them, ensuring no harm befell his charge. He cut them down with a careless ease, hardly noticing them as they fell.

"This is pointless!" Wardani thundered, kicking aside one sinscale after having killed another. It scrambled upright, but he slew it before it regained its footing. He heard Tidus cry out, and turned to see the teen down on one knee, two spines spearing his right leg. He tried to stand, waving his sword to hold the sinscales off. The battlemage killed the closest few with thunder spells, giving the boy room to remove the spines. Yuna quickly healed him, permitting him full mobility again.

"Any ideas?" Lulu asked, her level tone slightly strained. The constant use of magic was beginning to show itself, slowly wearing her down. She was far from done, but even the mightiest magi could not go on forever without reprieve.

Wardani shot a glance at the harpoon guns. "We break the lines! Sin goes, we live," he stated simply, keeping his concentration mainly on the sinscales.

Wakka grit his teeth. It was the only way they could protect Yuna. "I'm with 'im!"

Lulu nodded, almost imperceptibly, and declared, "We shall clear a way." A watera washed through the sinscales, throwing them aside and opening a route to the very front of the vessel. Wardani rushed through immediately, jumping over a floundering sinscale.

He reached the first, sword already raised as he neared the rope. With all the strength he could muster, he brought the blade down. The first swing bounced off, hardly cutting at all. Sparing a hurried glance toward the sinscales, he swung again. This time the blade bit deeper, severing more of the woven fibers. Muttering desperately for it to hurry up and break, he raised his arm for another swing. The third blow went deeper, and the tension snapped the rest away. The _Liki_ shuddered, veering as the weight of Sin's strength was suddenly shouldered by the one remaining rope.

As if they knew what he was doing, the recovered sinscales swarmed Wardani. More fired their spines, and he jumped out of the way, landing on his side. Wakka and Lulu laid into them ferociously, thinning their numbers and allowing him time to get back to his feet. He scrambled for the second gun, already lifting his sword in preparation.

Something pelted him. Heat shot through his lower back, pain bringing him to one knee. Not needing to look, he could feel where three spines had managed to break through his chain mail. They did not feel deep enough to do any serious harm, but regardless it was a damned inconvenience at least. Picking himself back up, Wardani was about to continue his mission when Tidus rushed by.

The teen helped him up, crying, "Come on!"

Wardani surged to his feet again, fist tightening 'round the hilt of his sword, and the two of them rushed to finish the job. Tidus reached it first, and just as he was raising his weapon the gun broke free of the deck, soaring out to sea as Sin dived beneath the waves. The _Liki_ pitched forward, and as if that was not enough, Sin raised its mighty tail from sea and brought it crashing down with a vengeance. The boat was further tossed, and a great froth fell upon it.

A terrible moment went by as the seawater slowly drained away, leaving them drenched and knocked to the deck. Wardani urgently picked himself up with his good arm, sword still in his hand. The boat had yet to steady, rocking up and down on its own momentum and swayed by the rough undulations. Stumbling to his feet, he performed a swift analysis of their surroundings. Yuna, foremost, was safe with Kimahri. He could see no more sinscales, the remaining few sent just before the gun gave way must have been washed off, he surmised.

Breathing a sigh a relief, Wardani sheathed his sword and immediately sagged to his knees. He wiped a hand across his face in a vain attempt to remove the water. With his hair so sodden, even more ran down to coat his skin regardless. Aside from the surging waves, everything was silent. A grim and uneasy peace settled in Sin's literal wake. He turned his eyes out beyond the bow, where he knew the abomination was headed.

"Everyone okay?" Wakka asked, looking around at his fellow guardians.

"I am fine." Lulu sounded off. Her countenance was a heavy amalgam of fatigue and disconsolation. She turned her gaze to Yuna, watching silently as the girl was helped to her feet by Kimahri.

"I'm unharmed," the summoner answered.

Wardani shook his head, reaching around to pull out one of the lingering spines. "I could use a fixer," he groaned. Bringing it to bear, he eyed it with disgust and tossed it over the side. He had the next two out of his back in seconds, and could feel the effects of a spell mending his flesh just as he pulled the last offending spine from his arm. Muttering curses that his armor had been damaged, he nodded thankfully to Yuna.

Yuna looked around, worry settling in her eyes when she realized that they were one short. "Where..." Tidus, who had been right next to the harpoon gun, was gone.

Wakka gasped. "He must have gone over!" He ran to the edge and peered into the choppy waters, concern etched across his face. Without warning, he dived overboard to search for him.

"Wakka!" Yuna exclaimed seconds too late, her half outstretched hand slowing to an awkward halt. Tucking her arm against her chest, she lingered for a moment, staring pensively at where the elder blitzer had been standing.

"That'd be a shite way to go out," Wardani muttered under his breath. He stood shakily, looking around at the bodies of the fallen crew scattered across the deck. At least half of the _Liki_'s compliment had been killed in the skirmish. Their blood mixed with the water, unassumingly dark against the wet planks. He shook his head and sighed. "Poor bastards."

"They died bravely," Lulu commented solemnly, her attention similarly directed. "Yuna," she caught the summoner's gaze, holding it for a moment's interlude of silence, "Send them."

Yuna nodded, already aware of what she had to do. "Of course." Without another word, she raised her rod into the air and gradually began to dance. Languid and exact, her every movement correlated perfectly to swells of magic in the air. It rolled like the waves, washing over the bodies of the dead to carry their souls away to the Farplane and a peaceful rest. The Crusaders had begun to file out from below, checking to see if everything was safe. At the sight of Yuna, they halted. Some hung their heads in respect, others observed in silence. The sailors watched as pyreflies soared into the air, drifting up and away. Their friends, their shipmates, departing the world of the living for the land of the dead.

It went on for a minute or so more, until Yuna was certain that they had all been sent onward into the next world. She came slowly to a stop, hanging in place for a moment as she looked around – searching, feeling. None remained, of that she was certain. Bidding a quiet farewell to them, she went amongst the other passengers, ensuring no one else had come to any harm during the fray.

Luzzu wandered out from the milling press and found Wardani. His eyes turned out to the horizon. "It's going for Kilika," he stated, a dark edge of confidence in his voice, clearly expressing he did not want to be right.

"Looks that way," Wardani reluctantly agreed, silently wishing the beast would leave the port be. His doubts, however, far outweighed his hope. He knew, deep down, what they would find come evening when they sailed into Kilika's harbor. Fury burned cold within him, and he disparaged Sin.

"Yevon be with them," the Crusader sighed, shaking his head.  
>Minutes later, a font of pyreflies soared up from the sea. Tidus and Wakka followed shortly thereafter, both still in one piece. Sopping wet and bearing signs of a fight, they sat with their backs against the side of the ship, both gasping for air.<p>

"Damn Sin!" Wakka pounded the deck, his eyes shut tight.

"What did you find down there?" Wardani asked, brow creased.

"Sinspawn," the blitzer answered. "We took care of it. Good thing, too. Might have come for the boat, ya?"

Wardani nodded, "Almost certainly." He turned his eyes to Tidus, a frown twisting his features. "How are you holding up, kid?" Having claimed to witness Sin destroy his home, he wondered if perhaps his story – his delusion – was the result of both Sin's toxin and grief. Nobody walked away from a tragedy totally unfazed, and he wanted to be sure the boy was not further unsettled by this encounter.

Tidus' eyes were burning with smoldering fury, one that was hesitant to die away. It twisted around inside of him, throwing up memories preceding his arrival on Spira. There was also a kind of loss in there, mixed amongst the ire. "I'm fine," he muttered.

Ordinarily, Wardani might have remarked about Sin's toxin further confusing the teen, but as he looked around at the bodies being carried away by the sailors, his appetite for jokes flagged. He only closed his eyes, aimless prayers drifting around inside his head.


	11. 10: Millennium of Oppression

10: Millennium of Oppression

"I will defeat Sin..."

The sky was burning, painted over with black and orange. A thick heat hung in the air as the noonday's sun sank under the weight of evening. Heavier still was the reek of death. It stole beyond their skin and through their bones, burrowing deep inside their souls. Coiling and twisting, sewing anguish and rage, making a home of their hearts and minds. It had crept up on them, stalking around the ship ever since Sin had left them behind, as if a form of sinspawn itself. Rather than strike immediately, the assault was pernicious. None would feel it immediately, and even then as only a niggling disquiet that steadily grew until it was wrapped around their throats.

It was like this everywhere. In some way, every single day was a similar battle. Sin's phantoms flitting about Spira, haunting their victims with grief and the darkness of their master's puissance. With no way to fight this foe, people learned to adapt. They focused their attention elsewhere, on other things. Distractions that brought them ephemeral reprieve from their plights. Always they were fragile, cracking and peeling away at the subtlest reminder of their troubles. Sin could neither be destroyed in body or in memory. No matter which form it came in, everyone was felled by its guises.

"I must defeat Sin."

Yuna sat on the deck of the S.S. _Liki_, her bright eyes darkened by a desperate determination that had beset her since the battle earlier that day. She had visibly changed, but only to those who knew her most closely. Remaining a pillar of support for the crew and passengers of the ferry, but burning with anguish and wrath beneath her shell. Her current posture was illusively tranquil, leaned gently to the right with legs out to her left. To almost anyone else, she would look a picturesque image of peace and grace against the harrying of a storm. Her guardians knew differently, but said nothing of it. At that moment, no one wished to say much at all.

Having become a summoner to help people, it wounded Yuna that she could not have saved more lives. Those men who had fought and died alongside her guardians had not deserved to leave this plane so cruelly. With but a casual passing, Sin destroyed lives. Like a cancer that invaded the body and slowly spread, eating away at the host, it was destroying gradually all of Spira in turn. Only the summoners stood between that terrible fate and relative peace.

Relative calm...

If anything good had come from such a tragedy, it was that her conviction had been tempered hundredfold by the encounter. The absolute powerlessness in the face of Sin's might, the disheartenment that chilled your soul when it had passed. It told her two very important things. The first: she could not punish herself for being too weak to destroy Sin now. There was no point in needlessly weakening herself through dwelling on such pessimism. The second: she would not rest until the moment her Final Aeon rent the beast apart, scattering it into pyreflies that lit the world's sky like the most beautiful festival display ever witnessed. Only then could she know her work was done.

Until then, she resolved to keep her strength. The people needed hope.

Tidus was laid on his back, his head nestled in the summoner's lap. Were circumstances different, her guardians would not have allowed it, but Yuna had seemed set on tending to him. She had been delighted he was unharmed, visibly relieved upon returning from checking on the rest of the ship's passengers. Her decision to comfort him had rested awkwardly on her guardians' shoulders, but she seemed content. So, they abstained from interfering. So early and already Wardani and Lulu could feel that keeping them apart would be a difficult climb, indeed. One that would require much more forethought and swifter action than presumed.

He seemed lost. His eyes listlessly aimed toward the sky, carried by hopelessness. Seeing Sin again had brought back frightfully lucid memories of Zanarkand's destruction, still so fresh in his mind. He had longed for revenge, _burned_ to pay the beast back for what it had done. Once that fire had cooled, and the coals had lost their glowing lustre, he had only felt.. drained. Empty. Not from being emotionally spent, but from realization. He had hoped, though he would never tell any of the others, that Sin would transport him again. Not merely to some other part of Spira as it had before, but back to Zanarkand.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw the city lights glowing gold, just behind the shadows of reminiscence. He could hear the crowds cheering his name, the throngs of bodies everywhere. The music blaring from the clubs to fuel the adrenaline pumping through their hearts. The white rush of water spilling from rooftops and surrounding the magnificent metropolis like a shield, sequestering them from any outside concerns. Zanarkand felt like a dream now, because aside from his father it where he had been happy. Where he had felt safe. Now he was lost, wandering and grasping to understand where he was and what had happened. It was dawning that he would never see it again.

His head hurt, thinking about it. The desolation was turning physically painful, he thought rancorously. He almost smirked, but he felt too tired to do anything more than keep his eyes open. After everything, he just wanted to pass out and never wake up again. Maybe he would dream of Zanarkand, his miserable thoughts droned on, and he could just stay there. That might be better than living like this, out of place and apparently even time.

Ahead of them was Kilika, rising out of the too-serene sea. The ship aimed for the harbor, or at least where it should have been. At this distance, they could already see that the island was not in quite the state many had expected when they woke up that morning. Long and winding wooden docks and colorfully busy huts. Smiling faces to welcome the travelers, all warmth and cheer that would make them feel right at home. Sadly that was not to be.

Still miles out from where the port would have been they ran across flotsam and jetsam. Logs and boards, ripped thatching and fabrics, belongings that bobbed against the current. Snapped masts speared up out of the water, their sails unfurled and torn, shattered carcasses of fishing ships split in two. To call it undignified would have been an insult. Everything these people had was spilled into the sea without a second thought, ruined and lost.

Wardani stepped to the edge of the boat and peered into the cluttered water. A lone blitzball knocked against the hull, was jostled by its momentum, and slowly drifted further out toward open ocean. He let no expression betray how he felt. As equable as Lulu, he kept a sturdy countenance against the misery saturating their little corner of the world. The people in Luca might be sleeping easy, their minds on the tournament as it approached. Everyone busy with preparations, excited for the days ahead. Kilika's survivors would be huddling wherever it was dry, looking forward to rebuilding their homes.

Tidus and Yuna rose to their feet as the _Liki_ sailed in toward what looked to be the only remaining pier, or what would best serve as one at least. Everyone stared in grim silence at the scene before them: the wreckage of Kilika port.

Tidus could hardly believe what he was looking at. It shook him to his core, the difference between what he had personally witnessed and Kilka's destruction settling in. Zanarkand had been huge. A sprawling city filled with thousands of people. Towering buildings of concrete and metal sustained by advanced technology. Kilika was a simple village. Fashioned together of wood and rope, built and maintained by the community. By comparison, only a handful of people lived here. Fewer still, because of Sin. This was.. an atrocity. A nightmare. It was not fair, and he felt the chilling stab of anger briefly reignited in his gut.

Wardani was no stranger to death, but he had never witnessed Sin destroy a town before. Never walked through the rubble of a place cast apart with the carelessness of a child toppling a tiny house of mud and twigs. Never seen a mass of corpses left so utterly broken without heed or worry. His breathing staggered, and he turned away from it, looking off at the sea. It was hardly that he could not bear the sight, only that he did not want to. He could accept Sin's presence without more than a twinge of fear, but this.. this he could choose not to see. For the moment, leastwise.

Yuna bit back tears. Her throat ached and her eyes were stung by cool pinpricks that wanted to race down her cheeks. Seeing the boat, villagers were already approaching the ship as it pulled in to dock. She knew they would need her help, and she knew she would not – could not – refuse them. She wanted to help, though it pained her. A fleeting thought passed through the edge of her mind, barely felt at all. She wondered if perhaps it was best those two brave souls who fired the harpoons had died then, rather than having to witness the home they had so dearly wished to protect completely destroyed.

Once the _Liki_ was properly moored and the gangway lowered, Yuna rushed ahead of everyone else onto the pier. Lulu reached out a hand for her, but reconsidered and followed at a slower pace, accompanied by Kimahri. The summoner ran into a man and woman from the port, both stricken with despondency. It looked as though they had seen their share of tears already.

Curtly performing the prayer, Yuna introduced herself. "I am the summoner Yuna. I have come from the temple of Besaid."

Some form of consolation entered the woman's eyes, and she breathed a heavy sigh. "M'Lady summoner!" Her voice was heavy, and just those two words spoke volumes.

"If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending," Yuna jumped straight to the point. Time was of the essence, the longer they waited the more likely it would be the dead could become fiends.

"Thanks be to ye!" The man beside her wiped his brow, a broken smile passing across his face.

As it turned out, that was precisely the sentiment that had so caught the woman's tone. She nodded emphatically, pointing out toward another stretch of the dock. "Our loved ones... We feared they would become fiends!"

Yuna swallowed at the lump forming in her throat. "Please, take me to them," she respectfully requested, fighting to maintain the integrity of her mien. The couple nodded, and led her away.

Wardani pushed by Tidus, joining Lulu and Kimahri. Now that they were walking through the port, it was much harder not to notice it all. He could hear the soft sounds of people weeping from the ramshackle remains of their homes. Lone children staring at nothing with empty eyes, unable to cope with such sudden and violent loss. Even some of the adults acted similarly, seating themselves on the edges of the planks and just looking. Not at anything, yet trying to deal with everything. The monumental force of tragedy that sunk their souls into despair. He would wish this pain on no living thing.

He knew why Yuna wanted to be a summoner, because at that moment his heart burned with but a fraction of her will.

They soon reached a length of pier where the wood dipped into the ocean. He could not tell if it was intentional or merely a side effect of Sin's touch. Torches had been lit, the scent of oil burning at his nostrils as they flickered with far too much energy in a place filled with so much death. Out in the water he could see them: the bodies of the deceased. Bound in wicker caskets headed with beautiful floral arrangements, wrapped in cloth inscribed with text in Yevonite letters. It must have taken hours to complete. First to find all the bodies – to scour the shattered homes and the gluttonous sea – and then to prepare them all. Just for this one moment. This single, sickening, dreadful occasion.

Yuna went out to the water's edge, Kimahri keeping ever nearby, and set her boots aside. As she began to talk with an elderly survivor, Wardani noticed that Tidus had finally caught up. His face contorted by curiosity and distaste at his surroundings, he drifted over to where the battlemage and sorceress stood.

The teen's eyes searched the scene, and after a moment he leaned toward Lulu. "Hey, uh..." His voice was kept low, perhaps out of respect, "What's a.. 'sending'? Are we, like.. going somewhere?"

Wardani rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure if I should laugh or cry," he grunted, disgust darkening his gaze.

Lulu shook her head, in a similar state of mind as her comrade. "You truly are clueless. Are you sure it's just your memory that's the problem?"

"This is a question I've been asking myself ever since he came ashore," Wardani muttered. "Honestly, I'm at that edge where I'm yay near not pitying you any further." He shifted his posture, head slowly swaying left-to-right.

"A sentiment I fear I'm beginning to mirror," Lulu responded icily, keeping her eyes locked onto the teen.

Tidus backpedaled from the two, their animosity turning palpable. "H-Hey! Sorry, I just.. have no idea what's going on."

Lulu sighed, closing her eyes as she pressed middle and forefinger against her temple. She was getting the impression that it would be best to sate the boy's curiosity. "The dead need guidance," she began simply enough. "Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate."

"The dead know they have died, and that knowledge twists them," Wardani interjected when Lulu paused for a breath. "Can you imagine, boy," he glanced at the teen, a forbidding look carved into his features, "Having your soul shed free of the flesh, knowing full well your life's been spent? How maddening that's to be? For one, I can not."

A shiver passed down Tidus' spine. The concept felt so strange, he could not possibly understand what that would feel like. He shook his head in silent answer, having no words that felt fitting at that moment.

Lulu continued, "They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive."

"Those without shall ever be for want," Wardani embellished.

"You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate." Lulu folded her arms, watching Yuna as she prepared to begin the ritual. "Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living."

"Every fiend we've killed thus far on our little jaunt here," Wardani gruffly elaborated, driving the point further home, "Was some poor misguided wraith that never found its way. As tortured, itself, as those it eventually kills. Some poor sod's pain breeding further misery – which sorely loves its company, it does."

"Sad, isn't it?" Lulu asked with a succinct nod of her head. "The sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace."

Aware of what Tidus might have been about to ask, Wardani spoke up again. "It's quicker to just cut them down than go about the hassle of sending each and every bugger. Like the woman said: sad, isn't it?" He cocked an eyebrow, snorting unceremoniously.

Tidus furrowed his brow, turning his eye out to Yuna. "Summoners do this?"

Lulu merely nodded in answer. There was no point in elaboration, and Yuna was about to begin. The girl performed the prayer to the old man with whom she had been speaking, and walked to the edge of the water. Tidus assumed for a moment she would be wading out toward the bodies, but his breath caught when the water rippled beneath her feet, supporting her weight. He was too dumbfounded to ask how, and resigned to looking on in wonder.

Treading out over the middle of the aqueous mausoleum, Yuna stopped and took a breath. The air in her lungs had been shared by the living and the dead, a solemn reminder of how intwined life and death were. The wind tossed her hair, bathing her skin with tropical warmth. Far too consoling at so grave a time. Rod held at arm's length, she began to dance.

She swung her staff around in a circle, inches above the surface, as if sweeping up the dead within a net, or beckoning them to her. Around the guardians, the pent up sorrow of the villagers began to show. Plaintive sobs broke the silence, hands cradling faces twisted in agony. Burning tears fell as pyreflies began to rise. Drawn up from the caskets, they swam up through the water and drifted higher still into the air. Called by the magic woven from Yuna's dancing, they swirled about her in a swarm of lights.

They were breathtakingly beautiful.

As many times as Wardani had seen them – rising off from every fallen fiend – he rarely paid them much mind. Here, they were at the forefront of the proceedings. Their ghostly, whispering music trickled down his spine and unsettled whatever calm he had managed to construct. As their orbit grew, the fires atop the torches flashed, their color transformed from orange to a spectral blue.

The water beneath Yuna's feet came to life. With a whoosh it billowed up into a flowering platform, lifting her into the cloud of pyreflies. They seemed to dance around her in shocking merriment, their lackadaisical drifting at odds with the lugubriousness. At their peak they began to scatter. Flying further and higher until they filled the sky like stars. Then they slowed, their rush turning to torpor, and they appeared to hang rather than soar.

Wardani closed his eyes, silently praying for it to end.

Still he could hear the pyreflies sing, accompanying the woeful weeping of the survivors. It did no good. There would be no hiding from this, and reluctantly he let his eyes once more alight on this splendorous perversion of beauty. He thought of it as a mockery of life. For some reason he could not fathom, it twisted his insides until he felt about to retch from the sight alone. He just wanted to shut it out. To make it all go away.

Yuna came to a standstill, body fully erect, and upturned her staff. The water froze, hanging like a sculpture of glass above the sea. It slowly sank, rejoining the rest of the ocean below, and depositing the summoner once more on the surface. She returned to the pier, shoulders slightly less squared than before, her eyes more reddened, and her cheeks stained with the glistening remains of fallen teardrops. She had been unable to contain the welling passion once the sending had begun, and for it she did feel slightly more at ease – but only just.

As Yuna listened to the heartbroken thanks of the villagers, Wardani moved forward and set a foot down onto the next level of the pier, patiently awaiting his charge. He was proud of her, but also conflicted. He had known full well, just as she, that being a summoner would necessitate cases like this. Yet that did not make it easier, and he could clearly see how it affected her. He worked his mouth in detestation, knowing that she would doubtlessly repeat this at some point in the future. That was not a moment he looked forward to.

Behind him, Lulu and Tidus had continued their conversation. He had knowingly blocked them out thus far, but he managed to tune back in just in time to hear the blitzer ask: "What's the end?"

Wardani did not need to hear what came before to know what he meant. He, along with all of the surrounding villagers privy to what had been said, turned and stared at him out of indignant disbelief.

Lulu handled it far better than he would have. "Until she defeats Sin," she clarified. With that, she left the teen to his ruminations, striding past Wardani.

Yuna immediately rushed to the black mage, a hopeful gleam breaking through the melancholy in her duel-hued eyes. "I.. I hope I did okay."

Lulu chuckled, dismissing any worry with a single shake of her head. "You did very well," she assured the girl. She began to tend to their charge, smoothing Yuna's hair into place with one hand, the other settled firmly on the girl's shoulder. "They've reached the Farplane by now, but.. no tears next time, hm?"

Yuna lifted her head, smiling weakly. "Of course."

Wardani brought his other foot down, his boot thunking against the groaning planks below. "For now, that's a good day's work done, aye?" He came up alongside her, a warm grin on his lips. "You did good, Yuna."

"It.. was the least I could do," she returned. Her words carried a hidden weight, spectacularly hidden underneath so simple and common a phrase.

Wardani felt a pang for her, knowing precisely what she really intended. "That's all that matters, eh?" He looked to Lulu, a silent nudge for unity.

"Precisely," the sorceress joined. With every lock of Yuna's hair fastidiously tucked back into place, she shook her head and stepped back. "Now, you need rest."

Wardani held back from commenting on how sleep felt counterproductive to reminding oneself they were alive. Which, after witnessing so much in the way of quietus, sounded about what he preferred to seek out. However, for Yuna he maintained Lulu's point. "Sound plan, that. Have a kip, get your energy back, be ready for the Fayth on the morrow, yeah?"

"Sounds like a plan." Yuna nodded firmly. Her guardians might not have possessed the power to bring back the dead, but they could lift her spirits when it counted. She always forgot she need not shoulder her burdens entirely herself, though she would never willingly share them with her friends.

"Off to bed with you, then," Wardani playfully commanded.

Yuna nodded, and stepped up onto the higher planks. She paused and turned back to him. "The same goes for you," came her response. She sounded better than she had looked moments ago, and that was enough for her present guardians.

"Aye, ma'am." Wardani saluted her. A few of the villagers remained behind after Yuna departed, not yet feeling they had properly paid their respects. Tidus had lingered as well. His gaze was far reaching, and Wardani – with a sigh – decided to join him. "So?" He asked, watching the boy's expression.

Tidus flinched, not expecting to be interrupted – at the very least so mildly. "Huh?"

The battlemage deigned to be a bit more tolerant, given what they stood amidst. "The sending. I assume it's your _first time_ seeing one, yeah?"

"Oh." Tidus rubbed the back of his neck, still feeling rather uncomfortable about it all, insofar that he did not catch the muted jest. He was not entirely sure if he could really put what he thought about it all to word just yet. It felt as if everything he had just been through was yet to settle, still buzzing around inside his head. Nothing felt.. right. The closest he could come to an answer at that moment was to say, "I don't want to see that again. Just.. not ever."

"'Course not, nobody does," Wardani scoffed. He motioned for the boy to follow, and started walking down the dock. "This is.. well, this is what it looks like."

"Eh? What what looks like?" Tidus' face scrunched with perplexity as he followed along.

"One thousand years of constant oppression." Wardani managed to actually answer without being as overly dramatic as it sounded. "One thousand years of homes being destroyed, of people slaughtered like cattle, of.. well.. Sin." He shrugged, looking rather unfazed by what he had just related.

Tidus observed the man curiously, a faint shadow of apprehension in his eye. "That was pretty depressing."

Wardani sneered, jabbing a finger into the boy's chest. "Well, it's not like I was aiming to make butterflies and rainbows out of it!" They passed by a man slumped outside of an intact building, the entrance covered by a brightly colored curtain. He looked absolutely wretched, muttering and cursing to himself. The battlemage managed to pick up something about the pub being closed, but that was it. "I mean, look at this!" He gestured out at the port with his free arm. "This is a tragedy! This is like walking through a nightmare, save we've the luxury of waking from it 'cause we're not natives, aye?"

Tidus shook his head. He did not want to even consider how these people were feeling. When Sin destroyed Zanarkand, he had no family. Sure he had friends, but.. they had never been too close. He mourned more for the sheer loss of life, and for the life itself _he_ had lost in the wake of it. Clearing his throat, he inquired, "So.. you've been here before, right? Back when-"

"It wasn't in bitty pieces?" Wardani finished for him, rather abruptly.

Tidus' expression soured. That had felt far too harsh. "Yeah."

"Mm," Wardani nodded. "Yeah.. right nice place. Lovely, really. Shame, this."

How could he be so flippant about something so horrible, Tidus wondered. True, he did not look like he was remotely happy with it, but cracking jokes? He felt like punching the battlemage, but knew it would be far more trouble than it was worth.

"I don't see how Yuna could have chosen a life like this," Tidus murmured thoughtfully. To be the one people called when their loved ones died? To have to.. "send" them off to the Farplane or else they might turn into bloodthirsty beasts? It was all piling up against the lifestyle. How did summoners not lose their minds from it all? He doubted he would be able to cope with it, but.. perhaps she was simply much stronger.

"There's the rub, isn't it?" Wardani chuckled morosely.

Tidus glanced up at him. "Huh?"

"She's a summoner.. because she wants to stop this from ever happening again." Wardani explained, laying it out slowly for the boy. "Sure, she can't stop fiends from attacking, nor be everywhere at once to send the dead, but if she can bring the Calm? Then that's a time without Sin, the rank worst card in the bloody deck. When people can.. pretend they've got nothing to worry about. It's a reprieve. A time for healing, growth, and all that shite." He sighed, reaching up to scratch his scarred cheek. "She does it.. so that nobody else has to. Get me, kid?"

Tidus' head lolled to one side, and he looked off into the sky. The sun was now beneath the horizon, night firmly taken hold. He supposed it made sense, in a way. At the same time, he still could not firmly wrap his mind around the concept. Not so much the _why_ as it was the _how_ that befuddled him. "Kinda," he finally sighed in answer.

"I suppose that'll do, then," Wardani groaned, rolling his eyes.

Tidus shrugged, about as ready to accept it all as the guardian beside him. If only for the sake of putting the subject to rest for the night. "So.. where are we going?"

Wardani frowned. "Hm. Good question." He halted, and Tidus took a moment to do the same. "I'm not really certain..."

Perfectly on time, Wakka came jogging up to the duo. "Hey, how you two holdin' up, ya?" He immediately clapped Tidus on the back, not noticing the boy's groan.

"Oh, well enough. Thanks for asking." Wardani responded with exceedingly disingenuous sincerity.

Just from listening to the man made Tidus felt like he had downed an entire bottle of chocolate syrup. Shaking himself, the teen answered, "I, uh.. I guess I'm all right."

Wakka nodded, and pointed toward a nearby hut. "They've got us set in there for the night. Go get some shut eye, okay? You look bushed, brudda."

"What about you?"

Wakka waved his hand. "Me and the rest of the boys are gonna help out a bit more."

"Uh.. don't you want me to help?" Tidus asked, surprised that he was being let off so easily. A part of him nagged to volunteer anyway. It felt like it would be the right thing to do, to help these people out in a time they desperately needed it. Simultaneously, he did feel tired. Exhausted, even. The day's events seemed as if they were hooked into his shoulders and hauling him down with all their combined strength.

Wakka laughed. "Nah! Like I said, you look like you need some sleep, ya? Don't worry about it. Busy day tomorrow anyway." With that, he made off for the rest of the Aurochs.

"About all they _are_ good for," Wardani could not resist but murmur.

The urge from before to deck the man rekindled in a heartbeat, and Tidus spun around to face him. "Will you shut up?" He snapped before he realized what was coming out of his mouth.

Wardani narrowed his eyes on the teen. "Aye," he growled, his voice dangerously low. The way he paced each word was torturous. Every pause seemed to stretch on, carrying uncertainty as to what might follow. "Maybe you should get some sleep, kid. You're sounding a mite.. ornery. Wouldn't want to come off as an ass, eh?" He stared the boy down, freezing the teen underneath his eyes.

Tidus swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling very dry. "Y-Yeah, that's.. that's, uh.. a good idea." He chuckled nervously and took off down the dock.

Wardani watched the blitzer tail it to the inn, slowly shaking his head. "Should've thrown him off the blasted boat," he deplored.

XXX

He wished it could have been under better circumstances when he came tromping down the steps the next morning. Kitted up and ready to go, Wardani descended into the lobby of the inn. One of the walls had a great tear shorn through it, and a deceptively refreshing sea breeze washed in to greet him. A few people were lingering inside, most with the same lost expressions as the night before. The tell-tale sign of trauma settling in.

Approaching the proprietress, he cleared his throat and announced himself, "Pardon, ma'am."

The woman, who looked almost in a daze, blinked as she snapped from her reverie. "O-Oh! I'm so sorry, I-"

"Never you mind that, it's no harm done," Wardani shook his head, putting on as friendly a smile he could manage. "Just wanted to ask if the summoner or any of her other guardians are yet stirred."

The woman shook her head, a somber glaze in her eye. "I'm afraid not. Though, the Aurochs rose early to lend their hands."

Wardani nodded. "I assume in the accompaniment of a tallish man, red hair done up in possibly the silliest manner you've ever seen?"

"The captain is a guardian, then?" The woman inquired curiously.

"Aye, much to my dismay," Wardani grumbled. "Appreciated." He turned to go, but reconsidered at the last second, hand raised. "Oh, ah.. when a golden haired little guppy wearing funny clothes – trust me, you'll know 'im – eventually wakes up, could you tell him to go and help out his new team?"

"I'll keep a weather eye," she informed. As the battlemage reached the doorway, she held out a hand. "Sir..." The man stopped, looking back over his shoulder. The woman had a look of uncertainty about her, as if she were standing on a precipice and staring over into the trench below. "Take care of the summoner for us. Please." There was no note of desperation in her voice. No demanding edge or lamenting lilt. Her voice was even and level. It was perhaps the most defeated he had ever heard anybody sound.

"Don't worry about Sin. She'll have it sorted in no time, that's a promise." With a farewell dip of his head, Wardani strode out onto the port. The sunlight was still young, and they had the long stretch of day ahead to complete their work. Ordinarily he might have decided to wait, maybe light his pipe and enjoy the cool of the day before the heat fell upon them. For some reason, he had no desire to sit still. He wanted to move, to flex his muscles and vent. It probably had to do with being cooped up on the S.S. _Liki_ for two days.

Thankfully, the voyage to Luca was far shorter.

Knowing that Wakka was up, Wardani sought the blitzer out. Finding his way through the twisting docks, across impromptu bridges, and passing desolate souls along the way, he eventually came upon the captain and his team of merry no-accounts patching up part of the pier.

"Aren't you up just a wee bit early," the battlemage laughed.

Wakka started, a hand going to his chest as he got his breath back. Laughing raucously, he playfully landed a punch on Wardani's chest. "Hey, you gotta be more careful. No tellin' what Sin left behind, eh?"

"That's a lovely sentiment." Wardani thunked his heel on the planks, as if to test their merit. "You know," he passed his gaze across the Aurochs as they worked to mend a broken stretch of the dock, "For once.. I can't really find anything bad to say about you lot. The less you do that, the better."

Wakka threw his head back, guffawing loudly. "Must be Yevon finally getting to you, huh?"

Wardani snorted, "Now you're getting way ahead of yourself, man."

Folding his arms and setting his feet apart, Wakka inquired, "So, what's got you eager to greet the day?"

Wardani shrugged, his eyes skirting the half sunken port. They eventually landed on the jungle, and he sighed. "I suppose I'll check out the road to the temple. Give it a once-over before everyone else is up, aye?"

Wakka waved his hand, making a disgusted noise. "Hey, whatever keeps you going, ya? Don't know how the first thing you've got your mind on is to play in the jungle. To each his own, brudda."

"I'll kindly hold you to remember that," Wardani angled a finger at him, a smirk playing at his lips. Turning for a better view of his target, he absentmindedly droned on, "Any other day in Kilika I'd be so bold as to say 'smoke me a kipper, I'll be back for breakfast', but I'd just be getting my hopes up. If I'm not back by the time the others are up, just go on in my memory, aye?" Flashing a grin at the blitzer, he turned and marched for the jungle.

"I'll keep that in mind, ya?" Wakka called out, a resounding laugh ending the statement.

Reaching the jungle's edge required a few minutes' walking. The port was decently sized ordinarily, now that a good chunk of it was below sea level it only made travel more arduous. He eventually reached the shade of the canopy, reaching out overhead and stopping just shy of the first posts of the port. Even right at its edge he could hear the life within. The cries of monkeys and birds, rustles in the undergrowth and up above in the treetops.

"Oh, it's good to be home," Wardani breathed, taking in a deep whiff of the jungle's scent. Rich and overpoweringly _alive_. An absolutely fantastic feeling! Pulling his spear out its catches, he angled the blade toward the stone-paved pathway and crept slowly into the deep green of Kilika's wilds. Training his ears, he could hear no sounds of fiends in the immediate vicinity. A quick look further inland told him why: the Crusaders were about. Namely Luzzu and Gatta, who were posted at a bridge not too far into the thick.

The road- with its grey, moss covered bricks and pillars- was like a river. It snaked and wound this way and that, cutting between large islands of unkempt and untamed plant life. On either side of you there loomed ancient trees, their roots concealed beneath blankets of heavy vegetation. Vines hung down in their unmoving imitation of snakes, choking the trunks and branches of the old wood. He never understood why the people of Kilika had bothered to build and maintain the road for pilgrims, whereas Besaid declined to do so. Anyone wishing to visit Besaid's temple had to know the way or enlist a guide.

When Wardani reached Luzzu and Gatta, his attention quickly jumped beyond them to a great plantlike fiend on the other side of the bridge. He recognized it immediately: an ochu. "Is that thing sleeping?" He cried incredulously, pointing his spear toward the fiend.

Luzzu chuckled, shaking his head. "The first thing you think to ask." He left his meaning up to interpretation.

"Don't get mouthy with me, soldier boy," Wardani warned. "I had enough of that last night." Righting his spear to use as a walking stick, he nodded at the ochu and asked, "What's that thing's story?"

Luzzu crossed his arms, sparing a look at the beast. "Ochu, Lord of the Wood."

Wardani clicked his tongue, looking a bit surprised. "Really? That much ceremony for a damned ochu?"

"As we've been told, the locals have grappled with this one before," Luzzu explained. "Never managing to put it down permanently. As such, it's garnered a kind of reputation."

"Enough to give it a name, though?" The battlemage raised one brow.

The Crusader shrugged. "I suppose they respect it."

"Yeah, I'd maybe name a _cat_," Wardani returned, sardonicism livening up. His disbelief was also becoming readily apparent as he stared down the road toward the fiend. "They're small beer. Just.. rustle up a few men, throw 'em at it, and you'll have yourself clear passage!"

Gatta was none too pleased with the man's insinuation. "Sir, with all due-"

Wardani headed him off, closing his eyes and shaking his head exasperatedly, "Don't you start that with me, lad." Shooting the boy a look, he directed his attention to Luzzu.

"You're not thinking of taking it on yourself, are you?" Luzzu asked, a touch of concern in his tone.

Wardani snorted, "I didn't say it'd be _easy_ to kill, just not difficult. Besides, when have I ever bit off more than I could chew?"

Luzzu had a knowing look about him. The way he regarded the battlemage, even a shift in his stance, all carried a teasingly smug aura. "From what I've heard-"

"Okay, stop _right_ there!" Wardani barked. "You're going to lecture _me_ on too big a serving? Mind explaining to me exactly what it is you lot are planning, then?" He waited for a moment, wondering exactly how the man would respond.

"So, anything in particular bring you to the wood today?" The elder Crusader inquired, suddenly veering the topic in a different direction.

"That's about what I thought," Wardani snickered, a pleased gleam in his eye. He decided to humor the Crusader anyway. "Not necessarily, just scouting the roads to see what we'd be dealing with." His eyes flashed to the ochu again. "Like that basket. Reckon we're gonna be fighting it, then?"

Luzzu shrugged. "It isn't like Yuna to turn down an opportunity to help someone."

Wardani looked rather belated. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking, too," he sighed. "I suppose in the off chance she does let us have it easy, it'd be nice to map out a decent route."

"I _would_ recommend leaving the ochu be," Luzzu opined, "It's no garden variety fiend."

Wardani could hardly resist. Like a reflex, he felt bound to respond. "Yes it is, it's a _plant_ fiend."

The victorious look on Luzzu's face felt like a slap to his own.

"Hey!" He shouted, irritation straining his tone. "That's the second time this week that- Never mind!" Now in a huff, he shook himself to try and fling off the terrible sensation of being toyed with. "Look, I've got better things to do then sit around and mollycoddle an oversized eggplant," another jab of his spear toward the ochu, "Kind of what being a guardian's all about, isn't it?"

Luzzu chuckled. "Now I'm curious. What exactly _is_ your definition of being a guardian, Sir Wardani?"

The use of a title making the battlemage glower, he inhaled loudly through his nostrils as if to inflate his chest. Standing up straight as he could, Wardani stated, "Big damn heroes. Pot o' coffee. Smooth jazz. Be seein' you." With a firm nod to the two, he turned and marched down one of the branching paths.

A moment of silence hung over the two Crusaders.

Gatta tentatively cleared his throat, garnering his superior's questioning eye. "Permission to speak freely, sir?" Even at a loss, he maintained his poise.

Luzzu nodded in the affirmative. "Granted."

"He's completely out of it."

"Agreed."


	12. 11: Movement in Green

_AN: Short chapter, long overdue, just to get things moving again._

11: Movement in Green

Wardani grabbed hold of a thick vine, spear momentarily placed on his back. His boot he planted against the trunk of a tree, mere inches away, to use as a point of leverage. Hauling himself up, he shoved off of the tree, setting his other foot firmly down atop a second, arched tree. He waited a moment to ensure his footing was solid, adjusting the positioning of his boots, and slowly- tentatively- released his hold on the vine. Then he paused, eyes darting side-to-side analytically, as if lingering to see if a stray wind might upset his balance – or more likely if a fiend was going to come by for a bite.

When no rogue breeze buffeted him, and not one killer bee came flitting out of the brush, Wardani gingerly lowered himself to sit on the arch. Keeping his shield in hand, and having reclaimed _Krig_ from his baldric, he studied the greenery surrounding him. This deep into the jungle, no sounds from the sea or the port reached him. None of the Crusaders were nearby, not even on the road. He was totally secluded, and it brought about an aura of peace in the air around him.

For a time he had wandered the roads, scouting – as he had said – to find the quickest way around the inopportune ochu blocking the primary stretch. It had been slow going, and the fiends appeared to be fairly active. He had some suspicion it was to do with Sin's recent passage, but it was not uncommon for fiend populations to simply spike. No one understood how exactly it worked – if there was any manner of control the lost soul possessed over what it became or when and where it returned. As far as the battlemage's care extended, if they reared their heads he would sever them. No excess worry needed.

Every lungful of air felt lacking, like too-tempered wine. Thin and without substance, unsatisfying even. He knew what it was, he was craving a good long smoke, but he hated to use his store too swiftly. The more often he lit his pipe the quicker it would dwindle, and the sooner he would need to buy more. There was also no telling how many chances he would have to restock. The long stretches of the Highroad had only the occasional traveling merchant, and they were unreliable. That would entail a dependency on the Travel Agencies for his tobacco.

He furrowed his brow.

Yes, Lulu had been right to fret over potential dangers in Luca, but now here he was flying off into an internal debate over his tobacco stores because of a passing thought! He wondered if he was just anxious in general and that it was simply spreading to other matters. Acknowledging his irritation with a sigh, Wardani tried to turn his mind elsewhere by focusing on his surroundings. A soft rustling from overhead drew his attention, and he looked up to see a monkey passing between the branches of two conjoined trees. It looked to be collecting something to eat, and in the act it dropped a small fruit. The bulbous yellow lump plummeted, hitting the tree he was sat on and rolling off into the brush below.

_His peace was interrupted when she plonked herself onto the branch without heed, gloved fingers curling against the smooth bark. Black braided tresses fell over her shoulder as she leaned forward into her hands, and she regarded him with a winning smile, eye glistening with energy. "Having fun, are we?"_

_ A disheartened sigh was her only answer._

_ "Oi! Don't be like that!" She promptly smacked his arm, immediately returning her hand to the branch. "Just askin' a simple question, yeah? Look like someone who needs to talk, you do."_

_ "That's the entire opposite, actually," Wardani grunted, loathe to even say that much. "Your reading skills need work."_

_ She shrugged, hardly bothered by his gruffness. "Do what I can with what I've got. So!" She learned toward him, still grinning brightly enough to beat the sun. "What's your trouble?"_

_ "Currently?" He arched a brow, turning to face her. "Y-"_

_ "'You,'" she sighed, rolling her eye as she beat him to the punch. With a mournful shake of her head, she made to elbow him in the ribs. "See? You're so beat up that you've gotten all predictable on me!"_

_ Wardani grumbled something as to his plights, and she was certain that amidst the volley of curses were several profanes against Yevon._

_ "This is the last jungle after Besaid, yeah?" He finally relented, having decided it would be best to just get her off his back. "Just taking it in whilst I've the chance."_

_ She threw her head back as she laughed, earning a scathing glare for her trouble. Once recovered, she softly taunted, "You're homesick! Oh, that's beautiful, that is!"_

_ "Reach to your heart's content," he grumbled bitterly in return, "I'm not helping you up."_

_ "You've already gone and given me _quite _the assist as is, man!" She proclaimed, even more lively now than she had been previously. Her jocose chuckle came from deep inside her throat, a dark and menacing sound from his point of view._

_ "Keeping ribbing me like that and soon I'll have none," Wardani sighed. He knew that he was effectively conceding to her, but it was a far preferable alternative to further fanning her flames. "Just get on with it, and let me have my moment."_

_ "Blast," she grumbled, her merriment replaced suddenly by a deeply set chagrin. "You just had to go and ruin it, didn't you?"_

_ Wardani clicked his tongue. "Now you know _my_ pain."_

A shrill bird's caw in the distance brought him back to the present with a start. He reflexively tightened his grip on _Krig_, and twisted his neck to have a look around. Still no more fiends were yet to show. After a moment's consideration, Wardani determined he had been away for long enough. As he was hoping, by the time he reached the jungle's edge again they would be prepared to start on their way to the temple. He was not sure exactly how long it had been since his foray into the thick began, though his reckoning was around that of an hour or so.

Pushing off the tree, he landed solidly on his feet and fell into a steady gait back toward the road. It was slow going for a time, with the undergrowth forcing him to carefully consider his every step. No telling where a cave, or a sneaky fiend, might be concealed beneath all the plant life. For mobility's sake, he secured the spear to his back and drew his sword. With the confined quarters the heavy wilds presented, it would serve better in a sudden attack.

Minutes later he stepped out onto the road, already feeling far more exposed for it. He was on one of the farther stretches, still a short ways away from the pathway out of the jungle. After checking that his bearings were indeed correct, he started off and once more took up his spear, the bottom of the weapon resonating with a dull metallic clunk against the stone every other step. He relaxed his stride, rolling his neck around to loosen the muscles. There was almost certainly still time, he had risen fairly early, never one to sleep for too long. Amongst other reasons, it just felt like a waste of his time. Hours on end where nothing was being done, and it only served to aggravate him whenever he felt the need.

Rounding a bend in the road, he found himself once more approaching Luzzu and Gatta, ever vigilant for any threats in the area – and still standing guard against the dozing ochu. Shaking his head the moment he saw them, Wardani quickly straightened up and put on a wide smile. He raised his spear in salutation as he passed and said, "Oh, morning again to you, boys! Good to see you're still hard at the job. Protecting the people, saving the world, doing Yevon's work. Warms my heart, it does. Keep doing me proud!"

"Good to see you're still in one piece as well, Wardani," Luzzu dipped his head in return, not at all bothered by the guardian's barely concealed derision.

"Bless your kindliness," he continued onward, never slowing even for a moment. He raised his voice as he moved further down the road. "I'd love to stay and talk, but I'm afraid that very important guardian business needs tending to!" He craned his neck to look back at them, seeing only a quick wave from Luzzu in response. Face contorting in annoyance, he grumbled under his breath, "Least you could do is bloody _humor_ me, man!"

While he expected the others to be prepared, he hardly thought he would be finding a few already assembled just at the edge of the port. Yuna, Kimahri, and Lulu were gathered within the shade of the jungle, out of the dominion of the steadily rising sun as it began to exert its influence over the day. Yuna lifted her head as he neared, eyes momentarily enlarged as if surprised. He fought not to frown over this, keeping his face a blank slate. The girl had looked deep in thought, which sat strangely with him. He was not about to pry, but it had looked rather serious. In his experience, that typically spelled one sort of trouble or another. He prepared himself for whatever it might be, even if she was not willing to share just yet.

"Ahoy there!" Wardani kept his voice neutral, not wanting to raise Yuna's suspicions. As far as she was to be concerned, her ruminating had gone unawares.

"Having fun without us?" Yuna asked, a playfully accusatory lilt to her query.

"Not sure I'd call it _that_, but I would say we're in for an interesting little trek today." With a dip of his head, he enigmatically added, "You'll see, shortly."

Yuna giggled, deciding to humor his reticence. "How mysterious."

Wardani peered off toward the port, scanning for any signs of their wayward guardian. "So, Wakka still volunteering his services, then?"

"Awaiting the oddity," Lulu opted to explain, her meaning easily coming off as cryptic to anyone not familiar with recent events.

Wardani laughed into his fist, disguising it as a cough and garnering a smile from their charge. "Really, now? Didn't think he'd be the one to hold us up." Rather than joking, he honestly was somewhat shocked. Given their destination, he had assumed the blitzer would be the most eager to hurry onward to the temple. Instead, he went so far as allowing Tidus to sleep in and delay their journey. That was, in and of itself, an oddity.

One corner of Lulu's mouth curved in an inconspicuous smirk. "Indeed, we were all so certain you would be to blame."

"My point _exactly_! How bleeding uncanny." Wardani feigned shock, his eyes going wide as plates. The visage faded into a simple grin, and he shrugged. "Fayth know he needs Lord Ohalland's blessing more than anyone, he'd better hurry his ass down here."

"You shouldn't be so mean," Yuna chided, keeping her voice so soft that it hardly came off as an order.

Despite not sounding even remotely commanding, Wardani tipped his head to her in submission. "Aye, ma'am." He leaned into his spear, looking back down the dock. There was still not even a glimpse of the guardian. "I suppose he really is waiting on the muppet."

"He wishes for the entire team to pray for victory," Lulu reminded. "Especially his new ace player."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Wardani snorted, a rasping chuckle in the back of his throat. "If he starts complaining about the humidity, I'll toss 'im into the bushes and see how he likes it."

Yuna cleared her throat, drawing the eyes of her present guardians.

Lulu tipped her head thoughtfully to one side, regarding her with unobtrusive curiosity. "Something on your mind?"

"Certainly looks to be." Wardani commented. He raised his head toward Kimahri. "What's your take on it?" The Ronso's only answer came as a disinterested stare that drifted off toward the trees. Unfazed, the battlemage murmured, "It was worth a go."

Yuna looked at each of them in turn, her hands clasped tightly 'round her staff. She took a breath to calm her nerves, already hesitant about voicing what was troubling her. "I..." She trailed off straightaway on her first attempt, quailing under their combined scrutiny. Swallowing as much trepidation as she could manage, Yuna squared her shoulders and shakily declared, "I would like for Tidus to be my guardian."

As she expected, neither of them appeared overly fond of the idea.

Wardani, not saying anything at first, glanced sidelong into the trees. This was precisely what he and Lulu had been fearing might come to pass, and neither had found it in their hearts 'til then to really try and keep them apart. Any attempt had been meager at best, scarcely working at all toward driving a wedge between the two.

He turned back to her, brow furrowed as he tried to read her for any signs of _why_. His immediate concern was obvious, similar – but not quite the same – as one of his primary fears regarding Tidus himself. Was it possible that in only a few days she had already become infatuated with the boy, he wondered. There had not been many young men around Yuna's age on Besaid, and even had there been, her duties as an apprentice summoner consumed most of her time. Then along comes a strange boy roughly as old as herself, whose very first concern upon hearing the she might be in danger was to rush to the aid of a complete stranger?

To top the entire mess, the boy was utterly lost. Having little to no knowledge of the world around them, and constantly requiring assistance. Someone she could help. It settled uncomfortably in Wardani's gut, and he felt his muscles tensing reflexively at the mere prospect. All of this was shaping up to be one horrible predicament if they could not find it in themselves to shut it down! If that were the case, then how might he go about dealing with it? As with the previous time he asked himself, he had no answer.

However, it was also a possibility she had simply grown fond of him the way she had most of her guardians. She very obviously trusted the boy, and placed far more faith in his fighting prowess than her guardians did. While his inclination was to assume the worst, he had to leave some room for his faith in her to out.

"Yuna..." Lulu briefly closed her eyes, taking a moment to collect her thoughts before proceeding. "Are you certain?" She asked before anything else, wanting to know if her charge was _absolutely_ sure about this.

Yuna gave them a firm nod. "Yes." Short, succinct, and confident. She was more than certain, of that much they themselves were now convinced. Even if they doubted she had truly considered her own motivations. Yuna was a brilliant girl, but humans were frail creatures. Flawed and predictable at the best of times.

"That might not be the most cogent decision to make, Yuna," Wardani sighed, his words slow and cumbersome as they left his lips. He uprooted from his spot, wandering a few feet closer to her with lazy steps.

"Why wouldn't it be?" She inquired in return, a note of defiance in her eyes.

It made Wardani's heart sink.

Lulu swooped in to support the battlemage. "We have only been in his company for a few days, Yuna," she reminded, ensuring that not even a trace of disapproval marred her voice. Neither she nor Wardani wished to play the enemy in this situation, yet they could not abandon their obligation to protect her. "Yet you ask us to trust him so easily?"

"Yuna.. yeah, this kid's got potential, but have you _witnessed_ him fight?" Wardani asked, his tone, and the look blooming in the deeps of his eyes, speaking of his own combat experience. "He's a dilettante, at best! What the kid _knows_ is blitzball, I'm not about to argue that. If he'd a few more years under his belt _then_ maybe I'd not be so worried, yeah? As it is, I'd scarce vouchsafe him the honor of defending _you_ presently."

Yuna was not one to be easily conquered, and she remained her ground even as her guardians attempted to assail her footing. "Then you could teach him."

Wardani let out a single cynical laugh. "Go through the extra trouble just so he can tag along? Would that really be worth the risk?"

"But you could?" Her question was much more a prod, knowing full well what the answer would be.

Wardani released a beleaguered sigh. "Aye, I could.. doesn't mean I should."

"And if something were to happen to him for his inexperience?" Lulu inquired, a darker note to her words than before.

Wardani gestured at the sorceress, eager not to be tasked with the boy's upkeep all over again.

Yuna's eyes hardened, though now she looked directly at neither of them, staring off toward the ocean. "I won't let that happen."

Lulu chuckled amiably. "I suppose your self-possession is commendable."

Wardani stepped back up to the plate, taking a literal pace forward to gain the girl's attention first. "Aside from all that – assuming that it works out in the end, yeah? – he's not exactly in a state fit to inspire the most confidence."

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked, frowning apprehensively.

"Most notably?" Wardani grinned, but it was marred by a look of disenchantment that made it come off as very insincere. "How about that little bit where he says he's from bloody _Zanarkand_?"

Yuna entire countenance fell to shambles. Glancing once at Lulu before settling her eyes again on Wardani, she asked, "You do not believe him?"

Now it was Wardani's turn to be surprised, and he furrowed his brow. Did she really need to ask him that, of all things? He had assumed the answer to be fairly obvious, leading to a blunt assertion on his part. "Of course not!"

"Hey there!" Wakka's voice calling out halted anything else that might have been said. He and Tidus, followed by the rest of the Aurochs, were making their way down the dock toward them. "What you all talking 'bout, huh?"

An answer was not received immediately. Yuna hung her head, focusing intently on the ground. In contrast, Wardani and Lulu trained their darkened eyes on Tidus. Their combined inspection made him shiver. Something was up, and it did not sit right with him. He unconsciously hung back a foot or so behind Wakka, using the elder blitzer as a kind of barrier. Not that he would serve as very good protection should either guardian – especially Lulu – decide to strike without warning.

"Your timing is fortuitous," Lulu ambiguously informed, not allowing even a shred of her feelings to show through in her tone or on her face. She was perfectly collected, and that only served to make Tidus further concerned for his well being.

"I suppose it'd do to get this out of the way," Wardani unenthusiastically admitted.

"Uh.. what are you guys talking about?" Tidus observed them each in turn, wary for any sudden moves.

Yuna wanted to respond. She wanted to tell him herself, as she had been the one to instigate this entire discussion. Yet, as she went to speak, she found that the words had abandoned her. Her mouth dried as if to challenge Bikanel's wastes, and no sound made its way across her tongue, much less from her throat. Felled by trepidation's envenomed sword, Yuna kept her attention elsewhere and thoughts to herself. Silently, she cursed her sudden uneasiness.

Lulu came to her charge's rescue, swooping in like a midnight raven. Moving between Yuna and Tidus to gain the boy's attention, she stared him down without malice. Though she could not call herself happy with the development, she experienced no real execration toward him. "Yuna is saying she wants you with us."

Tidus was properly staggered, eyes shooting wide open as they swung to land on the now-sheepish summoner. "Wait.. uhm, what?"

Wardani's upper lip curled in a snarl, visibly disgusted. "That's about verbatim why we-"

"Wardani." Yuna's remonstration was subtle but definite. She backed it up with a quick glance, which more than served its purpose for the target. The towering man bowed his head low, pique still a mask that deformed his features.

Wakka appeared to be having a hard time of things, as well. However.. it was not quite for the same reasons as his compeers. Rubbing the back of his neck, the blitzer chuckled weakly as his brow furrowed musingly. "Yuna? This is no time for jokes, ya?"

"She means no jest, Wakka," Lulu clarified, mildly annoyed by what she believed to be deflection. He was trying to invalidate the situation rather than meet it head on.

Wardani shook his head. "Believe us."

They could not tell if Wakka was truly surprised by this, or simply staggered by having his defenses blown apart. He looked confounded either way, and began to pace slowly around their charge. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea," he murmured solemnly. Then, a glance at the boy in question. "Uh.. no offense." He took his blitzball, which had been under the crook of his arm, and held in both hands, turning it absentmindedly.

Tidus shook his head, more worried about Lulu and Wardani than a potential insult.

Wakka stopped behind Yuna. "He may be a blitzball whiz kid, but up against fiends? He's a newbie."

Lulu's eyes jumped to Tidus, making the boy flinch, and then darted right back to Yuna. They seemed to soften, and she approached the girl with measured steps. "We are only thinking of your safety, Yuna."

Tidus sighed. Truth be told, a part of him enjoyed entertaining the notion of being one of Yuna's guardians. It would be an excuse to be in her company. While that appealed to him on.. a number of levels.. he shook those off. Mostly. It hurt his pride to hear the others saying he should not join their ranks, but it made sense. He knew it was nothing personal – at least as far as Lulu and Wakka were concerned – they were just doing their duty, as Lulu said. Placing his hands on the back of his head, Tidus gathered his courage and decided to speak up.

"M-" He had been about to say 'maybe', but immediately reconsidered. Stammering to try and cover up his blunder, he said, "They're right, Yuna. I, uh.. don't think I'm exactly guardian material."

Everyone but Kimahri turned to him immediately, most wearing some sort of surprise on their faces. Lulu was fairly inscrutable as always, and did not keep her eye on him for long. Within seconds she was focused on the summoner again. Wardani.. Tidus could not get a read on him. Not for the same reason as Lulu, he just was not sure _what_ the expression on the man's mien meant. If it was admiration, irritation, or plain old contentment. It was a strange muddle, perhaps of several different emotion. Regardless, the battlemage kept his silence.

Wakka was far more animated in his response.

The elder blitzer hooked his arm around Tidus' neck, pulling him in close as he laughed. "Don't get me wrong, ya? He's a good kid, I just don't know if he's guardian material. Yet, huh?" Another laugh, clearly aimed at lightening the mood and easing the group's rejection on both teens involved. It missed its mark by an inch.

Yuna hung her head, swallowing her disappointment. She had expected this, but it made it no less easier in the end. There had been some small shred of hope that dared to linger on at the back of her thoughts, but even it was dashed in the end. Still.. she was pertinacious, and not given to accepting totally defeat so easily. Slowly raising her head, she said in a voice softer than cotton, "Perhaps not a guardian, then... I just want him nearby."

A pen could drop, the saying goes...

The guardians immediately froze into statues, the girl's words echoing again and again in their heads. Their implication, followed by an impending sense of failure and creeping dread. They were used to fiends, but not this. This.. was something they had not expected to deal with, never prepared themselves to face. There was no amount of training, no preparation that could have steeled them to resist something of this nature. Each of them was torn in their own way, and were unsure of how to proceed.

Tidus, having the least to consider of them all, rebounded first. "W-What? What, uh.. what do you mean?" He had a _feeling_ of what she was saying, but that was a part of his mind he knew was given to a particular bias. He trie to fight it off, telling himself it had to be something else.

Yuna turned to him, hands tightening around her rod as she looked for the right words. "It's just that, well..."

Wardani interjected, taking a step toward the two. "I can see that my silence isn't making things any better, so I'll just-"

Lulu stepped in front of him, an arm held out chest high. She looked him in the eye, as if daring him to keep going. Wardani stared back for a few short seconds, pondering if it would be worth it. Apparently it was not, because he reluctantly turned around and took four steps back down the road, his back now to the party. With.. _that_.. matter defused, Lulu rounded slowly on Yuna and Tidus. "We're all going to the temple, anyway. Can this wait until later?"

Yuna took the hint, and gave a shallow bow of acquiescence. As soon as she righted, she was turning to Tidus with another bow, this one longer in fitting with its more apologetic nature. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Tidus chuckled nervously, fighting the urge to glance over at Lulu. He doubted that would help his calm much. "There's nothing to be sorry about," he assured her. As tense as things were feeling, he was doing his utmost best not to say anything that could make it worse. One wrong word, or one stray move, and he could be right back in the frying pan.

Kimahri strode silently past them, moving toward Wardani.

A soft laugh came from Yuna. "I.. suppose that's his way of agreeing. Let's get going, then." She nodded to her companions, and followed the Ronso.


End file.
